Defending Our Love
by TwinMommie
Summary: Bella Swan just passed the bar exam and she begins new job as public defender to gain courtroom experience. She meets the very sexy Edward at a bar and has a hot one night stand. Or so she thinks, until he becomes one of the new interns. Careers are at risk when it gets harder to avoid temptation. Human, EXB, M for language, lemons. Some other canon pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. **_

~~~OoOoOoOo~~~

2011

BPOV

I sat my purse on the bar and slumped onto the stool. Today had been the most nerve racking day of my life. I had been to 4 interviews and I am almost certain I screwed up every single one of them. I desperately needed a drink, a strong one…or three.

My phone rang loudly and embarrassingly as I heard the special ringtone for my boyfriend Jacob; "Only girl in the world" by Rhianna.

"Hey, baby." I answered in my sad voice, and I felt better once I heard Jacob speak.

"Bella, I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think." He said reassuringly as he knew why I sounded so upset.

"No, Jake, it is as bad if not worse. I stuttered, I can't finish a damn sentence, and I am sure I was too fidgety." And he just laughed at me.

"Well, honey, you are the most driven and intelligent woman I know and they would be stupid not to hire you." I could hear his smile as he spoke. I could almost see it beaming.

"Thanks, I love you." I said softly into the phone as the bartender came over to see what I wanted to drink.

"You too, baby. Got to get back to work, see you tonight." As I closed my phone, I looked up at the bartender to order.

"I need an orgasm." He just smiled and went away to prepare my drink.

"From the look on your face, you need a screaming orgasm." The voice of an incredibly attractive man to my right said, as he chewed on a stirring rod before taking a sip of his drink.

"Excuse me?" I coughed as I tried to grasp what he had just said to me.

"Screaming orgasm? Same drink just a splash of vodka" he replied using his hand to illustrate a splash. My face began to turn a subtle shade of pink.

"Sorry, I never heard of that before, it caught me off guard." he smiled and then chuckled at me as I spoke. I'm sure he thinks I am a nutcase thinking he was in some way suggesting something else entirely. However, one of those would be nice too…it had been weeks since Jake and I had found time to be intimate.

Oh, Bella, get your mind out of the gutter. I warned myself, as I sat mere inches from this truly gorgeous guy.

"Well I work here, weekends mostly while in school, so I know a lot of drinks most people haven't heard of." Then he smiled once more and as my drink was placed in front of me, he slipped into his jacket and was gone.

I downed my drink, and then ordered another. By the time I stood up to leave, I was feeling quite tipsy and realized I hadn't drank this way since undergrad and I could not hold my liquor quite as well as I could before. It was getting late and I needed to get home, so I called a cab to take me home.

I got home and removed my clothing as I tripped and laughed at my clumsiness before landing on the bed. Before I knew it, I had clutched my pillow tight and was fast asleep. I didn't even realize that Jake came home shortly after, I just heard and felt the bed give under his weight and then I felt him pull me in his arms. I sighed against his warmth and snuggled closer to him, placed a single soft kiss on his chest. I felt him run his hand down my hair and I was fast asleep.

I awoke to the eerie silence of the apartment. I felt around first for Jake, but he wasn't beside me. I blinked several times and then swallowed hard noting the horrible morning breath situation I had from the alcohol. I slowly sat up and stretched with my arms above my head, and then noticed the clock said it was 9:40am. Shit. I had an interview at 10:30am on the other side of town.

I jumped to my feet and ran to the bathroom to get ready. By some miracle, I got ready and got to the front door only to faintly recall taking a cab instead of driving my car home last night. Perfect. Awesome. .Luck.

I called a cab, and while I waited I called the office of Stern & Associates HR department to inform them I would be a bit late as I had car trouble. Already lying and hadn't even made it to the interview yet.

The cab arrived and I chewed nervously on my thumbnail as I made my journey to the intimidating office of one of the most prestigious law firms in Seattle. I knew this was a shot in the dark, considering I had just taken the bar exam. I wasn't even sure I had passed, but I had to get out there and try to find something.

The interview was slightly better than the ones the day before, but I still held little hope of getting this job either. I guess I would have to suck it up and try the public defender's office which was against everything I wanted to do with my degree. But, I had to pay my rent somehow.

I called yet again for a cab, which was getting highly expensive, and vowed to never leave my car like that again. The cab pulled up in front of the parking lot where my car was parked, and I thanked him and got out. I was walking while also reaching in my purse to get my keys, then stopped abruptly as I balanced my heavy purse on my bent knee to dig further down and finally found them smiling to myself.

"Back for another orgasm?" I heard a voice say behind me and I found myself tripping over my own feet, but luckily didn't fall on my face. My eyes scanned the area to see where the voice was coming from and I saw the guy from the day before, the really hot guy who was wearing jeans, a short sleeve black t-shirt and his bronze hair was a mess atop his head. He was also smirking at me, and it was sexy.

"No, just getting my car." I said simply and climbed into my car, but I just couldn't help myself and turned to get one more look at him. I bit my lip, pulled my seatbelt on and drove away.

The following day I had nothing planned, so I stayed home and prayed one of the places I applied and interviewed would call me already. But, I was glad it was Friday night and Jake was finally off work for once. He was doing all he could to make ends meet for the both of us until I got a good job. He was great in that way, and others. He was also my friend, someone I had counted on since we were kids. But, tonight, I needed Jake to care for me in a totally adult way.

I sat on the edge of the couch cushion, watching Jake make dinner for us, while simultaneously listening to the TV that was on to the side of me. When the food was ready, he came to reach his hand down to take mine as he led me to the dining room table and served me pasta, salad and a glass of wine.

"Delicious!" I said, placing my hands over my belly as I was stuffed beyond words.

"Good." He smiled, "Glad you liked it." then he stood up and said for us to go hang out somewhere, have a few drinks, and have fun. I begrudgingly agreed.

I changed out of my sweat pants and t-shirt and slid into a simple shimmery black dress and heels, and he had on dark denim with a white sweater and he was the epitome of hot.

A cab pulled up in front of our condo and I stared at him with questioning eyes, and he just grinned.

"Baby, I plan to drink and have fun, so no driving for us tonight." He then put his hand on the small of my back as I slid into the cab first. Then he gave the address that I knew all too well…it was to the bar I had gone to yesterday; Eternal.

"So where are we going?" I asked nonchalantly and he told me how a co-worker told him about this place and the live music on the weekends. I nodded my head and nervously bit my lip as we rode in silence together.

The place was packed and looked very different than it did the evening I had been there. But, then again that was a Wednesday night. I heard the sound of amazing music coming from the stage at the far corner of the place and I couldn't see much since the lights were dim inside except for those on the stage.

"Go find a table, what do you want to drink?" Jacob asked and I for some reason couldn't say the name of the drink I wanted most, embarrassed for some strange reason to say it in front of him. I wasn't sure why, Jake and I had been together for 3 years now, and had certainly had orgasms with him.

"I would just like a appletini." His laugh was warm and infectious and I joined in with him. He simply kept smiling and walked to the bar while I made my way closer to the stage to find a decent table. My body was moving with the music as I made my way to some seats I saw open and when I sat down and looked up, a warm sensation flowed over me.

Shit. He was sexy. His hair was a mess, he was sweating and his fingers played the guitar with such expertise that I half allowed myself to imagine those very fingers on me. I admonished myself quickly for thinking that, but he was so hot. I smiled listening to the female lead sing and noticed how very beautiful she was with her long blonde hair and killer body. I bet he's hitting that.

Jacob managed to find me and brought me my drink and I could have sworn as I took a sip, that the gorgeous guy smirked at me. I was imagining things though, obviously. Jacob smiled at me and kissed me innocently on the cheek and I felt the heat of another pair of eyes watching me. I licked my lips nervously and began to fidget with a napkin on the table and then the music stopped.

"Alright everyone, we're going to take a short break, get some booze and be back in ten." The beautiful blonde spoke and then the 4 person band left the stage. I swallowed hard as he walked down in between tables that were near me and then I felt the faintest whisper of a touch against my bare shoulder and heat in its wake as he passed me. I took a big gulp of my drink and Jacob just chuckled, totally oblivious.

Jacob and I drank more, swayed to the music as the band did some covers of some blues and rock classics. Then it was getting late and I really wanted to go. I was tired, and wanted to be awake enough to still want to have sex before we both passed out. I needed it so badly.

Jacob acquiesced and helped me to my feet and I turned back once more to make eye contact before heading toward the door. We waited for what seemed like forever outside for the cab to come and it was starting to get a little chilly. Then I realized I left my sweater on the back of my chair. Jacob offered to get it, but I pressed my hand to his chest.

"Jacob, I'd rather go alone in the crowded bar, then be alone out here in the dark on the sidewalk." And he grinned.

"Agreed." He replied and I went back inside and made my way back to get my sweater, but it was gone. I headed toward the bar to see if someone turned it in and then I felt someone bump into me and as they turned to face me, I saw the most amazing pair of green eyes, my silver sweater clutched to his chest.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." He began speaking before his eyes fully met mine and then I felt the heated and intensity of his stare when he became fully aware of me standing there before him.

"Um, that's my sweater…" I asked as he questioned why I was reaching my hand out to release the fabric from his grip.

"Yes, I saw you left it behind." He chuckled softly before he said, "I am tempted to make another orgasm remark, but I see you weren't alone so maybe you didn't need the drink version after all." I looked down, slightly embarrassed but I just smiled and thanked him.

"Well, thanks for saving my sweater." I walked away and I heard him say,

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. **_

~~~OoOoOoOo~~~

BPOV

The cab was just pulling up as I got back outside, and Jacob opened the door to motion for me to go first. I settled against him in the cab and he was so warm and comfortable. I made the mistake of closing my eyes and before too long, I was asleep.

When we pulled up to the condo, I felt him trying to coax me out of the cab. I was tipsy, and so tired. It had been a long week and now more than the sex I had planned in my mind, I wanted to finish this sleep in the warm bed upstairs. Jacob helped me inside and to the bed. He pulled off my shoes and pulled down my dress to leave me in just my bra and panties. Then I just felt him tuck the blanket around me and he curled in the bed beside me and I felt the muscles of his chest beneath my palm.

Ugh. 2 weeks and still no word about any of the jobs I interviewed for. I was getting a little, OK no, a lot worried. I took a deep breath and finished emailing my resume to the public defender's office. It wasn't the ideal job I wanted by any means, but I needed to get a job because I could tell Jacob was getting worn down by working so many hours for us to make ends meet.

"So, I did it. I don't like it, but whatever. I love you, see you tonight." I left a voicemail for Jacob and sat on the couch and turned on mind numbing daytime talk shows on tv.

About 2 hours later, I got a call on my cell phone. I heard the hum on the coffee table as it vibrated and I almost missed it. I wiped some drool off my face, so apparently I dozed off. I quickly opened my phone.

"Hello?" I said as it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Ms. Swan?" an excited voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, this is Isabella Swan." And the female on the other end sighed then continued.

"Yes, this is the PD's office. We got your resume. Can you come in tomorrow at 3pm to interview with Mr. Whitlock?" I immediately perked up and smiled.

"Yes, 3pm. I'll be there." I did a fist pump embarrassingly in the air and then looked around even though I knew there was no possible way anyone could be watching.

I left Jake another message to let him know about the interview and I made some dinner for us. But, once again, Jake didn't get home before I fell asleep as was becoming the familiar pattern for us. I missed him terribly and I felt so disconnected from him lately.

I was obscenely early for the interview so I just sat in the car and waited for 20 minutes before going inside the very plain and small building downtown. I went through the metal detector and then to the front desk to give them my name and tell them who I was meeting. I sat about 5 minutes before a very sweet, tiny girl with dark black hair came to guide me back to the office where I would be interviewing.

A handsome man with blonde hair, and a very southern drawl came out in the lobby to meet me.

"Good afternoon, please do come in, ma'am." And he held the door open for me.

"Thank you." I replied and then took a seat.

"So Isabella Swan, have you passed the bar yet?" and I shifted in my seat. Shit, I don't know. I hadn't heard yet.

"I have not heard yet." And he smiled a huge smile.

"Well then let me be the first to congratulate you…we took the liberty to look it up on the registry." I know I was beaming when he told me.

"Thank you, wow, that's amazing." I could barely articulate before he stopped smiling and took a serious tone.

"Ms. Swan" and I raised my hand, to briefly interrupt him.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Mr. Whitlock, you can just call me Bella." Then he grinned.

"OK then, Bella. Listen, I know this is not even close to your first choice of jobs considering your transcripts here and I get it. But, I will tell you the work is hard, there will be long hours, but you will learn a lot here and get the experience to go back to those big firms with your head held high and knock their socks off." He said and then stood to reach his hand out for me.

"So, you start Monday." He said and I fought back the urge to jump over the table to kiss him on the lips which would be highly inappropriate and terminal to my career. But, I was so excited and happy to finally be able to start my life as Bella Swan…defense attorney. Hm, didn't sound half bad.

"Great, thank you for this opportunity." He smiled as our hands shook and then he motioned for the girl to return.

"Alice, can you give her the paper work to fill out and bring back on Monday, tax forms and the like." She nodded and I followed Alice out to the waiting area to get my paperwork and I left positively floating on air.

I wanted to celebrate and I stood at the corner waiting to cross to the parking lot for my car when I noticed a familiar sight. Well, hell. I was only a few blocks from Eternal which I could see from where I stood. I think I'll get myself one celebratory drink because I earned it. I left Jake a message with the good news and that I'd be home soon.

I sat on the barstool, purse in hand and I removed my hair from the pins that held it up in a very professional looking bun. I shook it out and let my mahogany hair fall to my back. The bartender walked over to me and smiled and I asked for sex on the beach this time. He raised an eyebrow at me and I just grinned. I didn't care if my drinks were making up for what I lacked in real life. I had a job now, I was official. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

I noticed the news was on one of the TV stations overhead and sports on others. I just smiled to myself thinking about Monday and then I heard a very familiar laugh. Interesting, I know I didn't tell Jake where I was but I know that laugh very well. I smiled thinking maybe I did mention it in the excitement of my voicemail and he came to surprise me. I turned around and followed the sound of the laughter with my eyes and that is when I saw them, together. His hand on her cheek, they were smiling and looking rather cozy. My heart splintered as I grabbed my purse, and ran out before I even got my drink.

I watched my feet as they hit the pavement and then I felt the impact and steady hands keeping me from tumbling into the sidewalk. Tears were burning my eyes as a soft touch lifted my chin and I just collapsed into him, this gorgeous green eyed stranger who wrapped strong arms around my back and simply held me, not speaking, just comforting me.

I know he was about to speak to me, but I just smiled, and flattened my palm on his chest as an appreciative acknowledgement and I ran to the crosswalk and then over to my car. I didn't understand, couldn't fathom where Jake and I had gone wrong…why was he there with another woman? It didn't make any sense to me, I just drove, and fast at times and others so slow I heard people honking and yelling obscenities. I didn't care. I felt utterly defeated.

I laid on the couch curled up in a ball for an hour before I got the courage to text Jake. I said a lot of things I didn't mean, but mostly I guess I did. I told him to move out, to never call me or speak to me or look at me again. I was so bitter. He didn't fight; he just said he was sorry and that he didn't mean to hurt me nor did he mean for this to happen. Whatever. Men.

I just wanted to start my new job and start over with my life. I was going to put Jacob Black behind me, and never look back.

Monday, I entered the public defender's office and was met by Alice who led me to a room that had 3 desks inside, and she stated that one was for another public defender named Bree and then a smaller work space for the next intern when a spot became open.

I made mental notes and moved on with the tour to the break area, coffee makers, and ladies room, etc. Then there were the archives and the law library with case law. I was in awe of all the books and that wasn't even the start. She indicated that we had a special agreement with the main library 5 blocks away to let us in with security cards even after hours if necessary.

"So, OK that was the grand tour, any questions?" she asked and I just shook my head. I didn't even know what to ask if I did have a question.

"Well, we're back at your desk. Bree is in court right now so she'll be back. She's young, but very bright. I sit outside this door and am Mr. Whitlock's office manager. If you need me, just call me." With that Alice was gone. The door shut and I slid slowly into my seat. There were a bunch of files on the corner of my desk with notes on each case and I took off my sweater and got to work.

The following day Jacob made arrangements to get his belongings while I was at work and then the weekend was near. I agreed and felt a little sad knowing that when I got home, his things would be gone, memories we had made were all that would be left there.

When I arrived at work Friday morning, there stood Bree. She was very slender, long brown hair and big doe like eyes. She did look very young, but she was only a year younger than I am. She wore very conservative clothing and was very dedicated to her work. She and I were at odds because I had my beliefs about what I was doing, here defending potential bad guys, and she was so in love with the law and the ideals of it all that she was on her soapbox about fair trials and I just smiled and listened to her passionate speeches and in the end she was right. I just didn't feel rights defending some of the clients that I knew were guilty. But, I did my job and was actually starting to see how it could really teach me a lot.

"Bree, do you want to grab a drink after work sometime?" and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Really, Bella? You want to go get a drink with me?" she asked, her voice practically squealing.

"Sure, tonight?" and she smiled,

"Yes, sounds great."

After we left work, I motioned her to walk down to her left instead of across to get to her car since the place I wanted to go was within walking distance.

We entered Eternal and the music sounded amazing again, as usual and I bit my lip in anticipation of seeing him again. I don't know his name, I don't know anything about him other than I found myself thinking about him and his emerald eyes when I'm alone at night.

Bree and I made our way closer to the stage and found a seat right in the front as a couple vacated and motioned that they were leaving. I didn't realize how late it was when we had left the office, but she and I had so many cases to review. I was starving as well.

I ordered food and I ordered a screaming orgasm to see what the fuss was about and I noticed when he saw the drink he raised his eyebrows at me from the stage. God, how can he have such an effect on me just from a look?

I ordered 2 more of the same drink because they were delicious and as the band rested, Bree and I talked. She had a boyfriend named Riley, he was an attorney as well for the other office we had across town. They didn't live together as she was a firm believer in marriage first before that step, however she did giggle and admit to some pre-marital sex. Good for you, Bree, I thought to myself.

I got a little, well OK a lot loose lipped and told her about Jacob and the girl he was with and how hurt I was since I've known him forever since we were kids and she patted my arm saying it would be OK. I was feeling better about it, having finally found someone to talk to about it. Jacob had been my best friend so long, I never saw the point in having anyone else to talk to. But, that was slowly changing. Bree was a good person and I could totally see myself being friends with her.

"Be right back, going to the ladies room." I said as I stood up, my feet were killing me in these heels and my hair was pulled up in a classy up do that I planned to take down immediately upon entering the ladies room.

I was on my way out, and stopped dead in my tracks when he was on the way out of the men's room right across from me. Our eyes locked and there was a deep, carnal need in his eyes that frightened yet excited me. I turned to leave and he just gently laced his fingers around my wrist.

I turned back to look at him and his eyes softened,

"You OK? The other day you were….I mean, if you want to tell me, but…tell me to fuck off since it's not my place." He muttered and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for…ya know." I just smiled at him shyly and he nodded and told me to have a good night.

I was about to walk away when he softly touched me again.

"I'm Edward by the way." I shook his extended hand and replied,

"I'm Bella."

"Well nice to meet you, Bella. Hope you thoroughly enjoyed your screaming orgasm." The way he said my name sounded good to my ears, and I noted the playful glint in his eyes. I struggled to reply it was nice to meet him and I didn't even try to respond about the drink or otherwise and returned to Bree who was pretty drunk.

I offered to drive her home, but she had already called her boyfriend Riley to come get her and she joked with me about how she might even have sex with him since she didn't really care right now about her rules. I stood outside with her waiting and I watched Edward get into the car with the beautiful blonde and some big muscular guy was behind the wheel. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as the blonde sat shotgun and leaned in to kiss the guy who was not Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. **_

_**Any song lyrics are the property of their rightful artist and songwriter.**_

~~~OoOoOoOo~~~

2012

BPOV

I don't know if I had ever been so tired in my life. Work had been kicking my ass for 3 months straight. I had no personal life. I ate from takeout boxes for Chinese, pizza, or burgers that someone would run get and bring back to the office.

I loved it though from my nerdy 'I love the law' prospective. But, just once in a while I would have loved to watch mindless TV shows or read, take a long bubble bath instead of a quick shower in the morning because I overslept again due to staying up too late to work the night before.

Bree and I had spent countless hours together in our tiny office, using the spare desk to collect things we were too lazy to put elsewhere. Right now we needed to take down our Christmas decorations since we were already a week into the New Year.

"OK, I need large quantities of alcohol right now!" Bree said loudly and I chuckled at how cute it sounded coming from her normally quiet and reserved demeanor…at work. I knew her better though. We hadn't been out in months and I agreed that we both needed alcohol.

"Agreed, this week has really sucked! Let's go!" thus we walked arm in arm down the sidewalk to Eternal and before we got inside I felt a sharp pang in my chest as I saw him, Edward.

His face was excruciatingly close to a tall beautiful red head, she seemed to enjoy his closeness from the smile on her red pouty lips. I felt envy, jealousy, and had to snap out of it. How can I be jealous? I feel like such a school girl with a silly crush. I needed to get a grip, I needed to get laid. I had already gone without sex for weeks before Jacob and I split so he could be with his new girlfriend Leah. Then the past few months of just work had not allowed me to pursue any new relationships so I was due.

The music started playing after we got inside and got our drinks and I wanted to sit at the bar this time and not down near the stage. I know, immature. But, I couldn't help it. I just hadn't really wanted to see him with another girl and I had felt such relief that the blonde wasn't his girlfriend only to see him with this gorgeous red head now.

Just as I thought of her, she appeared beside me, reaching between Bree and me.

"Excuse me, dear." She spoke in a British accent and up close was really quite lovely with porcelain skin.

"Hey Tori, what will it be?" and she yelled back to the bartender,

"Edward wants bud light and I want gin and tonic please." She just stood there, not moving and then finally took the drinks and I just felt all kinds of ordinary in her wake.

I watched her saunter over to Edward and give him his beer and I really needed to go give myself a serious pep talk about a guy that was not mine and I needed to stop feeling such ownership over him.

I got to the bathroom, but of course since it was one stall, there was a crazy line. I leaned against the wall and then felt a finger poke my rib cage on the left and I looked and then another poke to the right.

"Evening, Bella." My vocal chords tightened and I couldn't speak when I saw Edward there, a sexy smirk on his face. All I could do was just nod and smile. Then finally I could speak.

"Hey." I replied casually, trying to keep my tone neutral so that I didn't tip my hand that I want him, _I want you. _His green eyes danced staring into mine and I figured it was thanks to the hottie with the long red hair. Maybe he got laid. Yes, I was quite certain by his silly grin.

"So, she's really hot." I commented before I thought it through as I gestured toward the red head. His smile turned to a frown, and then he spoke.

"Oh, well I mean, if you're into that then, I could introduce you." I was thoroughly confused by his words. But, he kept going before I could interject.

"I mean I thought since you were here before with the other guy that maybe…but that's cool, if you're you know 'curious'." He used finger quotes around my word curious. I tried to focus on each word he had said then it hit me.

"Wait, no. Stop, so you think I'm into girls?" I asked him and he smiled,

"No judgment, it's cool." I laughed so hard I nearly peed there in the line to the bathroom.

"Wow, OK. No, she's just pretty, and no offense to girls who are into girls. But, I am a big fan of dick." Then I immediately covered my mouth hoping that the words didn't actually come out. But, from the shocked expression on his face, I was way too late and way under inebriated for it to not cause me to turn bright red.

But, thanks to the heavens, before he could close his dropped jaw to speak, the bathroom opened and I ducked inside.

"Bella, what the fuck?" I said to my own reflection in the mirror. What the hell am I doing?

I lingered in the bathroom a while, hoping it would give him time to vanish and when I heard the music begin again, I knew that was the case. I walked back out to the bar and Bree was sipping on a Long Island Iced tea. Oh PERFECT! I thought as I knew this was going to be yet another night of dragging her out to the curb for Riley to drive her home.

"Bella, where did you go pee, your own apartment?!" she asked, and I looked at her apologetically.

"Long line." She nodded in complete girl understanding.

"Ah, so what will you do this weekend?" I said trying to make conversation to hide my embarrassment over what I had said earlier to Edward.

"Well, Riley and I are going to visit his parents…to tell them that" and she stopped and grabbed me at my shoulders. "we are getting MARRIED!" and she shook me violently.

"OK, calm yourself." I cautioned. "That's awesome, Bree! So happy for you." I gave her a big hug and then I caught the tail end of the blonde's voice coming from the stage.

"So here tonight, singing for you will be my cute lil bro in law, Edward." My eyes darted to the stage and he stood up to stand in front of the mic. I didn't know he could sing too.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming out tonight!" he shouted and the audience clapped for him, as did I.

"For the record I'm not cute…ROSE. I'm fucking sexy." He said and the ladies in the crowd whooped for him.

"But, here is a song for any of you ladies out there that like your um, screaming orgasms." And as he chuckled on his words I walked closer to the doorway that led from the bar to the stage. He had a huge smile on his face, but then it turned serious as he started to play his guitar.

As I heard the music start, I immediately knew the song. My heart began pounding and I needed some air. But, I stayed to hear him start to sing "Sex on fire". His voice was so passionate, it was pulling at my insides, making my body pulse in places I didn't know could respond in that way. It was far too overwhelming, so I pushed my way out to the emergency exit, but I could still hear him singing from inside.

**The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying**

You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_**  
**_**  
Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest**

You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

I finally managed to get myself together to go back inside to Bree. She was on her third drink. I called Riley who was more than happy to come get her; I guess she did have sex with him mainly when she was drunk. That was kind of shitty that he let her, but whatever. The guy seemed nice enough when I've met him.

Once I saw her off with Riley, I stood a moment before attempting to cross the street to my car. Before I could step onto the road to attempt to head home, I felt soft fingers on my arms and my skin was aflame. I first turned to look at the hand on my skin and traveled up the arm to see his gorgeous face, his green eyes staring into mine as if they were searching.

"So does that work on all the ladies?" I asked, noticing my voice trembled as I spoke.

"I don't know, _is_ it working?" He asked with a voice that was husky and laced with need. I felt his hands slide up my arms, over my shoulders to cup my face and his thumbs lightly caressed my cheeks. I couldn't move, and I think I stopped breathing.

I turned my face toward one of his hands and he licked his lips while he skimmed my lower lip with his thumb. Warmth spread over me and I bit my lip in anticipation as we held each other's gaze for what felt like hours. I nodded yes and he immediately leaned his body toward mine.

He gently pulled my face upwards as his mouth lowered so that he could press his warm, soft lips to mine. His kiss was amazing. It was hungry and filled with desire. His hands slid into my hair just behind my ears, as he lightly sucked and nibbled on my bottom lip. He slowly licked over my lip begging for access to my mouth which I gladly gave to him.

My lips parted and he groaned at the contact as our tongues began erotically sliding over each other's. I gripped onto his shoulders and my fingers wound themselves around some of the fabric of his jacket. God, I wanted him. Then as his hands slid down my shoulders, around my back and down to my lower back to pull my body against his, I could feel how badly he wanted me too. His hands were on my lower back, resting above my hips, and his fingertips lightly dipped under the hem of my shirt to ignite a trail just above my skirt.

Our mouths were fused together, barely stopping for air, and his hands dipped even lower to rub along my ass, pulling and holding me against him. I could feel how hard he was against my stomach and that was when I started to come down of this high. I'm not this girl, I don't do one night stands. I started to shake my head no, and I pulled back from his kiss which just made him follow my lead, squeezing my ass in his warm hands and my body betrayed me as I felt wetness pool in between my legs and I moaned. Then I felt his lips kiss and suck along my check and down my jaw.

I pushed with my tiny hands against his chest, unable to draw in enough breath to find words. Then I finally managed to push hard enough to get him to pull away, his eyes filled with a need for answers to why I was stopping.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I…this isn't me, I don't do this..." I didn't let him speak and I just ran across the road, and climbed in my car and quickly sped away toward my house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. **_

~~~OoOoOoOo~~~

BPOV

I drove home with my head overrun with running commentary. It was split between my want and need for him, versus my dignity staying intact. Tonight, my dignity won out. But, my body was craving more of his touch and I wanted to turn around and give in to what was happening. _Damn you, dignity!_

Once inside my condo, I stripped off my shirt and skirt, slid my panties down and dumped them in the laundry basket. I turned on the shower to let it get warm and I closed my eyes and let my thoughts float back to Edward and his lips, the warmth of his kiss, his fiery touch and how hard he was as he was pressed against me.

I climbed into the shower and let the water wash over my hair, and my body as I ran my hands over my body, my stomach, crisscrossing my arms over my hips, and then I ran my fingers gently over my breasts, and lightly touching my hardening rosy nipples. I moaned at the sensations, wishing it was his hands running along my wet skin. I then unclipped the shower sprayer and turned up the pressure and aimed right at my aching clit. I leaned against the wall of the shower, gasping at the contrast of the warm water on my body but the cold shower tiles. Waves of sensation washed over me as my body shook with my orgasm and I was reduced to panting for breath as my legs almost gave out beneath me. I don't know how he did it, but the boy has me crazy with desire for him.

Sleep came easy for me tonight after my lovely shower. I grinned as I ran my tongue over my lips, still tasting his kisses. I curled up with my pillow and gave over to my dreams.

I woke up certain I was having a very erotic dream, but my brain couldn't put the images together to let my conscious mind in on the fun. What a bummer. But, I climbed out of bed and got ready for work in record time with a pressing need to get to work to tell Bree everything. But, when I got to work and walked into our tiny office, I noticed Bree working hard to clean off the intern desk.

"So, what's up with the cleaning?" I asked her, sitting down my coffee and holding the trash bag open for her to make it easier for her to toss out old papers we were storing that weren't necessary and other silly napkins, plates etc. so we didn't have to keep going back to the break area.

"Oh, Alice came by to say they accepted a new intern. He or she will start in 2 weeks. So, I figured since I had time, might as well clean up." She smiled and continued cleaning.

"Oh, OK. Do we know anything about this future intern? I hope it's someone who is very willing to be bossed around by the two of us. We'll at least have seniority over this person and not be the newbies anymore." I smiled and Bree twirled her hair and nodded in agreement.

The next week went by so slowly. Riley didn't work Friday, so Bree wasn't able to go out with me. But, honestly, after the prior weekend, I was a little nervous to go. I stayed home with a rented a movie and made some popcorn. Bree sent me a text that she and Riley were at Eternal. She had said how cool it was, so he wanted to check it out. I was envious. I wondered if Edward was there, but then I shushed that part of my brain that wanted to know. Then before I realized it, I fell asleep before 10pm. I feel so old, how boring for a Friday night.

I woke up close to 2am and it was so damn hot in my apartment, I had to open my bedroom window. The breeze felt amazing as it blew the curtains and cooled my damp and sweaty skin. My phone was vibrating on my table and I stared at it curiously. Who was texting me this hour of the night? It was 2:06am and there was a text from Bree from 1:43am. A drunk text obviously.

_That hott guitr player guy asked ME about you and haha I told him he should go hang out since you were by youself. _

I quickly typed a reply.

_BREE what is he is some kind of serial killer? Or rapist?!_

Then her reply buzzed as I heard a car door right below my window. HOLY SHIT, there was Edward, looking amazing.

_I doubbt it, he seems realy nice and Riley thinks he is a nic guy muaaaah!_

I heard the buzz of my door downstairs and I really wanted to ignore it. I knew I should. It was the smart, sensible thing to do. It was safe. I shook my head a few times as my thoughts were at war again between just having hot sex with the sexy stranger and just having fun for once. Or being responsible and knowing my police chief father would freak out if he ever found out I was let some guy I barely know in my apartment at this hour.

The buzzing stopped and it seemed I was going to be responsible and do the safe thing. I stood near my window and watched him walking back to the curb and something just made me call out to him.

"Edward! Sorry, I didn't get to it in time." I yelled down to him and he smiled sexily looking up at me, and ran back to the door and came in once I pushed the button.

_My God you've lost your mind, Bella!_

I checked myself in the mirror, did the breath check. Hmm, OK. I felt a little underdressed which made me nervous, so I pulled on a sweatshirt over my tank top and I was OK with the pajama pants I had on. I ran a brush through my hair and answered the door to see him standing there, with a smirk that made my panties wet instantaneously.

"Bella." He rolled my name off his tongue in a way that was oozing with sex.

"Edward." I said back to him, cautiously eyeing him and he didn't make any moves toward me so I was confused.

"I needed to see you after last week, to explain, apologize, whatever." He seemed nervous which from what little I knew of him, seemed out of character as he gave off the vibe of being very sure of himself.

"It's OK, honestly…" I started to reply, but he finally stepped forward to place his long, soft fingers over my lips.

"No, I never meant to scare you off." He said and I couldn't hold in my chuckle.

"But, coming here at 2am was meant to change my opinion of you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché." He replied with a grin.

"But, I'm not scared of you." I whispered as I softly grabbed his wrist to remove his fingers from my lips. But, I didn't release his hand; I just held it there at his wrist. There was something about the way he was looking at me as I said those words. There was something about the need building inside of me that I couldn't fight anymore. I just didn't want to fight it, it was one night. I didn't have to think about it anymore after tonight, right?

I raised his hand up to my mouth, softly kissing each of his long fingers on the knuckles, and I then licked his index finger, before taking it into my mouth to suck the taste of him from his skin. My eyes watching as he took in the sight of his finger in my warm mouth, groaning and shutting his eyes to bite his lip as I slid it out of my mouth and I licked my lips seductively.

Before I could even prepare for his reaction, he had crossed the threshold to my apartment, his hands wound in my hair as he kicked the door shut with his foot. He stared at my mouth, and then met my gaze with eyes filled with such lust, passion, blinding, and burning need. Then he claimed my mouth with his, hungrily. A loud groan escaped his lips as he used one hand to grab my hips to pull me to him and he was so hard for me. I slid my hands up behind his neck and tugged at his hair, sighing against his lips as his tongue licked over my lips wanting inside my mouth.

I pressed my body closer to him, and my nipples were getting hard from the friction as my bra covered breasts rubbed against his body, as we each drew in ragged breaths. I let go of his hair and found the hem of my sweatshirt and pulled it off and he pulled away from my mouth only long enough to help me pull it over my head. I then groaned quite loudly as he lowered his mouth to my hard nipples through the cotton tank top and lace of my bra.

"Fuck." I hissed at the contact and ran my fingers through his hair that tickled my neck as he teased and tortured the rosy bud between his lips and teeth.

"I want you naked." He whispered against my skin and I helped him take off my tank top, and bra.

"Oh God, you're fucking beautiful, Bella. Mmm so perfect." He said as he rubbed his palms over each naked breast, the feel of his warm touch was making me delirious with desire.

Then he flicked his tongue over my right nipple, nipping and sucking lightly as his hands kneaded and caressed them. Then he moved to the left to do the same. My head fell back with pleasure and he licked a straight line from the middle of my breasts up to my neck, then kissing lightly over my chin and back to my lips.

I couldn't take this anymore, I needed him to touch me or be inside me, I didn't care but I needed it, desperately. I started to move backwards, leading him to my bedroom. I didn't stop moving until I felt my knees hitting my mattress. I smiled against his lips that hadn't left mine as we walked, his hands running along my naked back, my waist and running through my long hair.

He pulled back to let me remove his jacket by pushing it off his shoulders, then I pulled off his t-shirt.

"Mmm." I sighed as I kissed down his hard jaw, nibbling on his chin and neck, then down his gorgeous chest, running my nose softly through the patch of hair on this chest. I went further down, kissing down his stomach, then along his belly button and through the hair that led below the zipper of his jeans.

I stared up at him as he still had his hands wound in my hair, and I smirked as I undid the fly of his jeans and then slid the zipper down ever so slowly. My ass was on my bed and then slowly onto my knees on my carpet.

"Oh shit." He groaned as I slid my hand in between the fabric of his jeans and the soft material of his boxers to rub along his hard cock.

"Damn, so hard, and so big." I whispered more to myself than him, but I heard him chuckle softly and his head fell back as I kept up the friction, then I slid the jeans off, sure to rub over his ass as I pushed them down and he stepped out of them. I licked my lips as I looked up at him, reveling in the look of him enjoying my touch, I kissed his belly button once more, and swirled my tongue through the hair as I placed soft gentle kisses down the path his boxers took as I removed them.

Then he groaned like an animal as his cock sprung free and was so close to my mouth, my breath on the tip as I teased him.

I wrapped my little hands around the base of his cock while I rubbed the soft skin of his head over my lips, and I licked my lips to add moisture and did it again. I heard his breathing, so out of control as I looked up at him, making sure he was watching as I lightly licked over the tip of his cock and he removed his hands from my hair to grip my shoulders and I seductively swirled my tongue around and over the tip as I slid my hand up and down and then I sucked on just the head, pulling it out from between my lips and I moaned,

"Mmm. I love how you taste, Edward." Then I slid my lips onto him once more, increasing the suction as I bobbed my head up and down, and he pushed his hips forward toward me I took him back as far as I could and I loved listening to him moan as he rubbed and massaged my scalp which was unexpected since most guys pushed and grabbed my head.

I was content pleasing him, but without warning, he managed to pull back from me and he pulled me up by my shoulders and pushed me down onto my bed. I stared up at him, so ready for him. I knew I was soaked in my sweatpants and panties I still had on.

He climbed onto his knees onto the bed, pushing his knees against my legs to spread them further apart for him. He pulled my sweatpants and panties down at the same time and his gaze raked my wanton body. I closed my legs a little because I felt a little shy being so exposed.

Edward ran his hands from the tops of my feet up the fronts of my legs, and then as he got to my thighs he pulled them apart. He grinned and licked his lips before he slid his hands up and under my legs, and he gripped my ass as he lifted my wet pussy closer to his warm mouth.

"Oh fuck. Ahh." I moaned with anticipation as he licked and kissed lazy circles on my stomach, then further down until I felt his lips lightly pressing against my warmth, and then I yelled out his name when I felt his tongue lick the entire length of me.

"Oh, so fucking delicious." He moaned as he looked up at me, my hands gripping the sheets and he kept watching me as he licked quickly, flicking his tongue again over my aching clit. Then he held me with just one hand under my ass as he slid his middle finger inside as he licked around it, testing me for what was to come. When he added a second one, I couldn't take it much more.

"Fuck, I need you. Inside. Oh fuck." I cried out as I now wound my fingers in his hair, his tongue licking, tasting, entering me, his lips kissing and sucking on my lips, and my clit. I groaned from the loss of his fingers.

"Not, yet, cum for me, Bella. I want you to cum on my tongue." I was completely unhinged. I bucked against his mouth, I could feel my pussy making contact with his face and my God it felt fucking amazing. Then he pushed the two fingers back inside me, curling them up inside me and licking and sucking my clit with his skillful tongue and I cried out his name again.

"Oh Edward, yes, I'm cumming. Holy shit. Yes!" and He gripped my ass harder to hold me still so he could quickly flick my clit before sucking hard, and licking circles around it as I came. My hands let go of his hair as I arched my back, gripping the sheets and moaning and trembling.

Then he moved up my stomach, kissing along my warm skin of my stomach, in between my breasts before kissing and nibbling over the tops of each breast. Then he claimed one nipple between his lips, sucking and flicking his tongue over it as his hand wrapped around his length and he raised up to rip open a condom wrapper and sliding it over his cock. Then, using the wetness between my legs, he ran his tip along my wet entrance. When he felt the wet warmth, he gasped and I felt him shudder above me.

"God, Bella. You are fucking amazing." He moaned as he slid just the tip inside,

"Mmm such a tight little pussy." His words turned me on so much. I had never had a guy talk like that to me and it was so hot. I liked knowing his carnal desires for me and not what he thought I wanted to hear, but how he really felt about me and my body.

"I want you. God, I want you so bad, Edward." I whispered and he slid a little more into me, then he slowly built up to deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Bella!" He cried out my name as he finally was sheathed inside me. God, he was so deep inside of me, hitting all the right places as he thrust in and out, and he lifted my hips off the bed, his thumb pressing my clit and rubbing circles over it. I was so close.

I pushed my head back further into the bed, I felt him take one hand out from my hips and run his fingertips so gently between my breasts, and I could feel my orgasm rippling through me like a wave.

"EDWARD!" I cried out as my pussy tightened around him.

"Oh fuck, yes! Bella, cum beautiful!" and he thrust harder and deeper, inside me and then he groaned with his eyes clenched shut and then released my hips back to the bed and the weight of his torso now pressed against mine as his mouth was beside my neck.

I ran my hands along the muscles of his back as he placed feather light kisses along my neck and behind my ear as we both tried to steady our rapid breathing.

I felt him pull out of me and then he collapsed on his back beside me. I felt like I was seeing stars as I had never cum so hard before in my life. W.O.W.

"It's late, you can stay here…I mean if you want." I spoke softly as I had noticed he was about to get up.

"You sure?" and he gently ran his fingertip over my hair and then down my cheek, it was oddly a loving gesture which made me shiver a little. I just nodded and I was too tired to put clothes back on and I just rolled over facing away from him and closed my eyes. I heard him whisper something that sounded like remarkable, and I was lost in a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. **

**Sorry for the long delay between updates. But, with the holidays and having two kids…I was BUSY lol. Plus, I needed to wrap up my other story Love or Friendship and was able to put it to rest nicely. **

**Thanks for those who have stuck with me for this story! **

~~~OoOoOoOo~~~

BPOV

I woke up and felt a smile spread across my lips as I stretched. For the first time in quite a long time, my body felt utterly stress free. Then I touched my lips as I remembered the soft kisses. That is when I looked for him, but he was gone. I figured he would be. Considering this was a one night stand and all. But, I wouldn't have minded if we ended up having sex again.

But, I made a vow to myself then and there; this was a onetime thing. I couldn't give in again like that to desire, I was normally not that girl that just went home with a guy at the bar. Well technically, I guess I didn't…he came to me.

I got up slowly from the bed to go into the bathroom to pee and then shower when I saw a note taped to the bathroom mirror.

_Bella,_

_ There are no words to describe how perfect last night was. I hope this won't keep you from coming back to Eternal. I don't want this to make things weird. Call me if you want._

_Edward_

I felt like a schoolgirl again as I ran to get my phone to program his number in…just in case I told myself. I then showered and did some chores around the house, then settled in the living room going over the case I was working on defending. A real douchebag, but I had to do my duty and give him a good defense. That was the part about my job I really didn't like, when I could tell by the facts that the asshole was 100% guilty.

It was State of Washington V. Laurent Aro, for 4 counts of aggravated rape, and 1 count of attempted rape. The problem was no DNA, and only 1 witness who was on tons of anti-anxiety medication when she came to ID him in the police lineup, so that was our angle. I felt sick about it, but in theory what if she was so doped up that day that she did pick the wrong guy? Yeah, I doubt it.

I stared at the files over and over, before I finally couldn't read anymore about the repeated anguish he inflicted on his victims. I needed to go out and do something to take my mind off of this. So, I called Bree.

"Hey! How did your night go?" she asked, and I could hear her giggling.

"Oh ya know…pretty fucking amazing!" I smiled a really big smile as I said it, and then I told her if she met me for lunch, I'd tell her everything.

"Really…everything?" and I just replied,

"Sure." Then I told her to meet me at the café near her place. The longer trip would do me good to clear my head.

We had a nice lunch and she told me she had gotten an email Friday after I left that the interns or "summer associates" had been chosen, 3 males and 3 females and that one of them was really promising and chosen in his second year of law school whereas the others were third year.

"Wow so this guy must be really smart?" I asked and she nodded,

"Hell yeah, apparently he is really great at knowing his case law, appellate decisions and great instincts in reading people to help with jury voir dire." We were both pretty impressed, and hoping to get him on our so called team.

"So, do we know who we're going to have in our office…I hope it isn't another girl, can you imagine us all on our synchronized cycles? Ugh." I groaned as I tossed another potato chip in my mouth.

"Nope, we won't find out until Jane brings them around since she is over the entire program and has to give us the criteria to determine if it is someone we want to hire at the end of the program.

"Ah, well I guess another week of our girl time before we have a third wheel to intrude upon our sanctuary! Let's toast to our solidarity!" and we clinked our glasses together.

I told her about the night before and thanked her for being so stupid, yet it worked out for the best. Then we paid for our lunches and I returned home to get back to preparing for the case. But, no matter what I read, how many notes I made in preparation for the opening argument, my mind kept drifting back to Edward…the taste of his skin, his lips and the intensity of his gaze.

_Stop this! You can't sleep with him again!_

I tried to think logically about this. I mean, I'm a grown up right? I can do what I want with whomever I want considering I don't have a spouse, or kids that could be hurt in the fall out of my...less than perfect choices. Plus, I ache for him. One night and I can't get him out of my head, his smell off my skin, I can still feel where he kissed me and touched me.

"Fuck this." I swore and jumped off the bed and ran to the closet. I dug through my panty drawer to find some sexy bra and panty set, then slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt. Then put on just a little bit of make up because I didn't want to appear like I was desperate or a stalker. I went out to my car and headed toward Eternal, hoping to see Edward there tonight.

**EPOV**

It was almost time for my first set of the night. I was a little tired, I didn't sleep most of the night, and I just watched Bella sleep like some creepy perv. But, it wasn't like that. I wasn't staring at her body or anything…well OK that is a big lie. But, it wasn't just that. It was just how amazing she was, funny, intelligent, and subtle in her strength. I liked this girl and honestly wouldn't mind hanging out, getting to know her, and trying to go in reverse I guess. But, that would be hard considering I had amazing sex with her as well. I was willing to try it though.

It had been 2 years since my last girlfriend, Leah. She was a girl from my boring hometown. It was the wrong side of the tracks kind of loves where she was totally opposite from my affluent family. They didn't like her, but I fell for her completely. Until of course I realized I wasn't really in love with her. I was naïve and immature and honestly enjoyed seeing the look on my parents' face each time I brought her around. We drifted apart when I got to law school at Seattle University. Going home was a chore, so I called her, then those turned to texts, then emails, then nothing. Finally, she started dating this guy named Jacob and I was relieved I guess that she found someone else. I just wanted to stop pretending.

"Edward, come on man! Fuck, you've been weird all day today." I heard Rosalie yell for me from the doorway.

"Coming. Are you on your period or something?" which I shouldn't have said as I saw the bottle water from the table by the door coming right for my head.

I got up and grabbed my guitar and headed out onto the stage. I felt really good tonight, loose, at ease. Hell, playful even which for me was a major accomplishment. People tell me often I'm too 'intense' which I'm not sure why that is a bad thing. I have passion about everything I do, aspire to do and I don't really see why that is so terrible.

"Hey everyone! How are you guys tonight?" Rose started to stir up the crowd as I fiddled with my guitar strap and that is when I saw her.

My lips turned up into a smile as I watched her sliding into a seat right near the front and she looked so beautiful. Her long hair was in waves that fell just past her breasts and those jeans, my God, how I wished to be a pair of jeans right now. She flashed me a tiny smile and a wave, and I felt a smugness wash over me.

_She wants you again, man. _

But, I know that isn't the case. She came here before us and why should us having sex change where she likes to come to hang out and get a drink. She isn't here just for me. I have to stop thinking that way.

The crowd clapping and whooping as we started playing songs and I drifted off into a state of bliss doing one of the things I love doing. Playing my guitar had been a form of therapy for me. I learned to play as a child and it helped me to battle stress and anger. Now it is something I do for the pure enjoyment of it. Making people sway and dance, tap their toes, and sing along was the best part of my week.

The first set was almost over and my mind was racing with a hundred questions. Should I go say something to her? Would that be weird? Should I wait for her to come to me? Wait, what should I say? I am not that asshole that screws a girl and doesn't call…I just didn't have her number. I should say hi. No, Edward that is lame. You have to think of something better than just hi. Sadly, when I got to her table, all that came out was,

"Hey, Bella. You look beautiful." Great, idiot.

"Hi, you guys sound really good tonight." She said, a faint smile on her lips and I could tell she was nervous. I could read her body language to know she was wanting to ask or tell me something, but was definitely holding back for fear of my reaction. Shit. I want to make her less nervous, but I'm not sure how to do that since I don't think I'm doing anything overtly to try to intimidate or make her anxious.

"Thanks, new songs we wrote today." And she simply smiled and nervously took a drink.

"So, this morning, you were gone when I woke up." She said and it seemed like she was trying to let me know she hadn't wanted me to go…no, dude don't read so much into it.

"Yeah, had to go do laundry, study and meet the band to rehearse and write new shit." And I ran my hand through my hair. I was so nervous and I had already slept with her. Why was this so fucking akward?

"That's cool. I had to work too. I just hated we didn't get to have breakfast or something." and she eyed me intently. Think…dumbass….ah…

"Well, maybe if you would like, we can grab something to eat sometime?" and bingo, she lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, Edward. I would love that." I grinned and thought about the set tonight and what time we'd play til.

"Well, you up for anything tonight? We get done at 1am and I'm sure there are still some places open. Besides, it is already 11:30." I paused, hoping she'd say yes. I wanted to spend more time with her, talk about anything just to know more about her.

"Yeah, sure. I would love that." With that, I motioned for her drink with a raised eyebrow and she just smiled.

"Not an orgasm, I already had a few of those this weekend." When she said 'a few' my mind flashed back to two times she came…a few means more than two. Maybe she gave herself an orgasm or maybe even more? Was she thinking about me when she did it? Oh God, I hope so.

"Hmm, more than twice? With the same person?" and she blushed bright red.

"Ahh, secrets. OK. One day you might tell me, huh?" I retorted and she simply bit her lip and shook her head no. But, I know I can find a way to extract the truth…if given the opportunity.

**I would really love some reviews! Please? I have a lot of people who have put the story on alert, which I appreciate so much. But, I'd love if you could take the time to let me know if you are liking what is going on so far to help motivate me to keep going. **** Be kind…this is my 2****nd**** story ever to be out there for anyone other than myself to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I sat and watched in awe of him, mesmerized by his fingers as they strummed along the guitar strings. He was really quite good and incredibly sexy up there on stage. He appeared to be under the spell of the music he played and I admired his talent, but more so the freedom and peace he seemed to be bathed in under the house lights.

I swallowed hard when the final set was finished, and he flashed me his sexy smirk as he gathered up the instruments to clear off the stage. I stood up to slide my jacket on as it was a little chilly out when I had come in, and I stood by the door to wait for Edward to come to find me. He soon walked over toward me and I licked the corner of my mouth involuntarily as he approached.

"Alright, Bella, you ready to go?" a smile that reached all the way up to his eyes as he finally was within a couple of feet from me.

"Yes, please. Lead the way!" my hand slid comfortably into his as he lead us out to the adjacent parking lot. We opted for taking both cars and I followed behind him.

I smiled when I saw that we were pulling into the parking lot of The Square Knot, only the best diner in Seattle. It brought back many fond memories of my college days when I would finish up at the library and realize it was so late nothing else would be open. I couldn't wait to get inside and get an order of eggs, sunny side up with some of their tasty mini biscuits and can't forget the bacon. _Yum_.

When we both were nearing the door, he walked quicker to be in front of me so he could open the door. So chivalry isn't dead after all. I smiled up at him as we walked in and quickly found a booth toward the back. I slid my jacket off and I could feel his eyes travel the span of my chest and over my breasts. I couldn't read the expression on his face, it just seemed he was lost in his own thoughts.

"So, I figured since I bailed on breakfast yesterday, that I owed you one." And he sat across from me and started flipping through the menu.

"Why did you leave exactly?" I noticed as I asked his eyes looked away from mine.

"Well, do you remember Tori?" the name was familiar as he spoke, but I just cocked my head to the side as I tried to remember.

"The redhead?" when he said that, I remembered exactly.

"Ah, her. Yes, OK so what about 'Tori'?" and he wrung his hands together somewhat nervously from what it seemed to me.

"She and I have known each other for years, she's my best friend. Well anyway, she needed me this morning, so I had to go." he eyed me like I was going to burst into flames or something. I didn't really care about why he left, I just felt a bit disappointed, but he's not my boyfriend or anything.

"Oh, well I hope everything is OK. Nothing too serious I hope." I said slightly fishing for more information, yet trying to not phrase it as a question. He didn't bite. Damn. After a moment of silence, I decided to speak again as I could gather from his body language, he was not wanting to discuss it further,

"I am so glad you came here. I love this place!" I grinned as I pushed the menu aside, I knew what I was going to order already.

When the server walked over, he seemed like he was some college kid. He had dark black hair held on his head by a cap, and a few piercings in his ears. I noticed that he was eying me a little too much and from Edward's clinched hands on the edge of the table, I got the feeling he didn't like it.

_ Interesting…feeling a bit protective are we?_

Then Edward cleared his throat quite loudly, making me almost chuckle. I had to pretend to yawn to stifle my laugh. I kneed him under the table and the server finally turned to make eye contact with Edward.

"How are you guys tonight? My name is Tyler, I'll be your server." Then he flipped open his book from his waist, and clicked his pen to write our order.

"Ladies first." Edward spoke as he twirled some artificial sweetener packets over each knuckle and back again.

"I would like the Sunshine platter, sunny side up, biscuits not toast, cinnamon butter not margarine, bacon, and a large OJ." I said confidently and Edward was smiling at me from the corner of my eye.

"I'll have the strawberry pancakes, no whipped topping bacon and sausage, and decaf, black." Then as the server left, Edward finally spoke for the first time in quite a few minutes.

"So, tell me Bella are you from Seattle originally?" his eyes were staring at me intently.

"No, I was born in Forks, don't ask, its a really small town." I filled in the blanks when I saw him arch his eye brows questioningly. Then I continued to explain the whole parent situation.

"Moved around 3 times with my mom and her second husband and finally came back to live with my dad while I went to college, then moved to Seattle to finish up school. What about you?" I noticed our server was back with our drinks, so I moved my hands out of the way to let him sit the glasses down.

"Yes, born and grew up here." he said quickly as he seemed to glance away, as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Sorry, Bella. Got to take this. One sec." he spoke as he answered the phone and he walked out the front entrance. I watched him run his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth up the sidewalk, his hands and arms becoming very animated as he spoke. I wish I knew what was wrong, he looked terribly pissed off, or maybe upset, not sure. I barely know him in that way, no I don't know anything about him other than he's amazing in bed, passionate about his music, and can charm my pants off.

"I am so sorry, dammit. OK, so where were we?" I noticed a furrow now to his brow, and he was rubbing his palms repeatedly over the jeans that covered his thighs.

"I don't want to pry, but is everything alright? If you don't want to talk about it, I get it." I reached out my hand with the palm up, hoping he'd let me comfort him however insignificant me holding his hand would be. But, it's the best I can do right now.

Before he could move, the server came back and sat our plates down. We ate, and continued to talk and eventually things lightened up for him. We then started talking about is immense talent.

"OK, so how old were you when you learned to play?" I asked as I sipped my juice.

"9 I think, it was the best thing I ever learned to do. I would play all day and night as a kid, my mother told me later in life it almost made her take up drinking!" and his laughter sounded good. He seemed to be finally getting past whatever was making him so upset earlier.

"So, do you have a special talent, Bella?" and I nearly spit my juice out as he spoke.

"Oh, yes, talent for falling, dropping things, breaking bones, and doing anything to humiliate myself. I could probably win _America's Got Talent _with my act!" I just rolled my eyes and he smiled again as I spoke.

"I think your clumsiness would be cute, and endearing to witness." he said and just then some of my hair fell forward and he reached out quickly to brush it back behind my ear, his thumb lightly grazing my cheek.

I sighed inwardly, but then talked myself down. I am tired and should go home before I simply can't find the strength.

"Edward, this was great. Thank you very much!" I tried to stifle a yawn, but I couldn't fight it.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime...right?" I just grinned, at those words.

"Are you asking me out?" I held my breath for his reply, not sure why I was so damned nervous about his reply.

"Of course, Bella. I admit we've gone a bit in reverse, but I would like to make up for that." He truly did seem sincere as he spoke those words and I gave him a definite yes. As he walked me out to my car, I couldn't fight my grin.

"Well, this is me." I said as I got to my car door, and he grinned mischievously as he stepped toward me and I backed up til my ass rested on my driver side window.

His caressed my upper lip softly with his index finger, before sliding his hands in my hair, pulling me closer to him and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was so slow, so soft, and warm. I felt like I was going to melt down into the cement beneath my feet and I wound my arms around his neck, pressing my chest against his. I sighed against his mouth as we slowly separated.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." he whispered, his lips still against mine as he gave me one last slow kiss.

"Night." Was all I could manage to speak and I climbed in my car as he watched me drive away safely.

_Holy shit. Going home alone after that really sucks._


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I feel like I just blinked and a week flashed before my eyes. Bree and I had been busting our asses working on the defense case and I had been horrible at returning emails and calls from Edward. I felt like the biggest asshole ever.

I vowed that by Monday, things would be back to normal as we would be getting interns at work which we would be able to have do some of the grunt work and do a lot of the research. I would call him tomorrow, but I was too tired right now and besides it was Saturday so I know he's at Eternal playing anyway.

We had talked a few times since last weekend, and I couldn't tell him a good time for our next date, which was making him nuts. But, such is my 'amazing' life as a public defender. I didn't even want to shower after the all day session with Bree buried under books that weighed as much as my leg. I just longed for sleep, peaceful, sweet dreams of Edward sleep.

It was almost 10 on Sunday when I finally dragged myself out of bed. Thank you for the sleep, oh higher power. I wasn't really that religious but, knew there was something bigger at work in our universe. I stood at my kitchen counter pouring some milk in a bowl and then taking the entire box of cereal to sit on my couch to watch some TV.

It was then I heard my cell phone ringtone, and it was playing a guitar riff ringtone I downloaded to my phone. I took a deep breath before I answered and then before saying hello or letting him speak, I just unloaded on him.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. I'm a bad person. But, honestly work has really been busy. Please forgive me?" and I heard him laugh on the other end of the line. Good sign.

"You are a really bad person, and I will make sure you pay me back for putting up with it." he said fully sarcastic, but cute nonetheless.

"Deal. So what's up?" I asked as I noticed I was twirling my fingers in my hair, which I thought I had outgrown since junior high. But, sadly not I see.

"Well, I got some great news and want to see if you could maybe go out to dinner with me when you get ff work tomorrow?" I smiled, and knew that yes, tomorrow should be OK. Finally.

"I would love nothing more. I get off at 5:30, so maybe 7?" and he chuckled in the other end of the phone.

"Well, I was thinking more like I would meet you right after work. I don't know if I could wait that long." I could tell his tone was bordering on bursting at the seams with excitement about this news, so the least I could do was let him have his way. This once.

"OK, that sounds great. Text me tomorrow where." and hanging up the phone I resumed watching TV, but smiling with each bite of my cereal.

Knowing I had plans after work played a big role in how I dressed for work. I always wore pretty conservative clothing, boring drab professional colored skirts, button up shirts. But, today was different. I wore a black skirt that was form fitting but then had a small flare out at the bottom just above my knees. Then I had a purposely faded red off the shoulder blouse, and some very sexy black heels. I wore my hair down in flowing curls and I admit, I looked hot. I also had on some sexy red matching bra and panties set that pushed my breasts up that they looked a full cup size bigger. Just in case.

I was almost certainly going to be late due to my own doing. I was too involved in makeup and hair to notice the time. Shit! I would likely miss meeting the summer associates, and would have to wait until later in the day morning when he or she just appeared in our office and make me look like a complete idiot. At least Bree was already there however, she won't be honest. I know her too well. She'll either make me think the person is wonderful and they really will be miserable to work with, or vice versa. This was going to be a long day, at least I had my date to look forward to.

I arrived at 9:13am and by the look on Bree's face, I was right. I missed the meeting of the associates. Bree had a cat that ate the canary grin on her face, but she wouldn't speak to me. She just kept avoiding me and acting like she was working.

"BREE! Don't do this to me what is going on?" I stomped my foot like a child. But, I didn't care at this moment.

"What, Bella? I'm trying to work over here." she just kept smiling and I could tell she wasn't really reading what she was looking at.

"Whatever, Bree! Did we get someone good or horrible?" I asked as I sat at my desk and pulled out my latest file of notes.

"I think you need to find out on your own. I'm not saying anything." and she excused herself and quickly left.

"Great!" I muttered to myself. Then I decided I need to get something to drink so I got up to walk down to the break area. I saw Alice and Mr. Whitlock chatting in the corner so I stopped by to say hello.

"Good morning, Alice; Mr. Whitlock." and they both smiled widely at my presence.

"Ms. Bella Swan, you've been doing an exceptional job around here. Sorry I haven't been able to directly tell you sooner." Mr. Whitlock spoke in that soothing Texas drawl as he reached out to shake my hand in congratulations.

"Oh, thank you. I enjoy the work a great deal. It's been a challenge, and you were right. I am learning so much." and he nodded, his eyes sparkling.

"You are such a brilliant girl, which is why I think you and Mr. Cullen will be a nice team. He's amazing as well. Top of his class, only a second year so he's likely to be quite a catch for us, if we can sway him to stay for the 'big bucks'." I laughed and smiled at both of them and made my way to get juice from the refrigerator and poured it into a large Styrofoam cup.

I walked back down to my office, hoping Bree was finally going to tell me about Mr. Cullen and what he was like. I was quite pleased we got paired with the smart one. I was hoping for that to be the case. I hope he likes being told what to do. I know, that is evil.

I turned the corner to enter the office and took a big swig of juice when I rammed head first into someone, juice going all over my shirt, down into my bra.

"Mother fucker! Not you or anything, just the day I've had. Ugh, this is great." and as I shook my top to get some of the juice to fall on the floor and not continue its sticky trail in my bra, I slowly met the green eyes that burned into mine.

"Well fuck me." was all I could say and I smiled, and wanted to kiss him, how sweet it was for him to surprise me like this. But, dammit now I would have to change clothes.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Edward?" and his eyes looked suddenly like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh good, Bella. You're back. This is Edward Cullen, your assigned summer associate." The words Jane was speaking from the door way were audible, but my face only warmed, growing more and more like the color of my shirt as I stood there. I was utterly blindsided by this revelation. I can't be pissed, we never talked about work before...well I thought he was a musician so I would have never expected...this.

"Excuse me, Jane. I spilled juice all over myself. I need to get a paper towel." But, then I felt his hand brush against mine, but then he quickly pulled it back.

"I'll go, down this way to the left, correct?" he spoke in Jane's direction and she nodded and then turned back toward me.

"He's very bright, top of his class so please don't make him do so much grunt work that he leaves, but just enough to respect hard work." then she smiled. I've never seen Jane smile before. I smiled back, but I'm quite sure it looked as though I couldn't turn up my entire mouth to smile as I just felt a thousand questions whizzing through my brain.

"Here you are, Miss..." and I reached out to shake his hand.

"Swan. You can call me Bella." I said as I numbly looked at him, and back to Jane.

"Alright, have fun kids." Jane then patted his arm and mine and left.

"So, that great news I had...um surprise. I got the internship here I was hoping to get." and he sat down at the empty desk, rubbing his hands over his gorgeous face.

"So, brilliant second year huh? Heard about 'you' just didn't know it was..._You_." I felt my brain was about to run off the rails like a runaway train.

"Oh, and playing guitar...is that just for getting the ladies?" I smirked, only half serious but he quickly stood to bridge the distance.

"No, I genuinely love music. This" he spoke as he motioned to his suit and tie, which did make him look really sexy,

"Law school, is for my mom. I just want to make her proud." and he retreated back to his seat, realizing to any passerby it didn't look all that appropriate for him to be hovering above me in this manner.

"So, isn't this cozy?" Bree spoke up as she entered the room behind Edward.

"Bree, you should have warned me!" I snapped at her and she stopped the smile that had been on her face.

"I just couldn't. This was a complete shock to me too." she spoke and I understood, I guess how hard it would be for her to formulate a way to tell me.

"I have to go clean up." I hurriedly walked down the hallway to the ladies room and began to wet paper towels to clean the juice off my shirt, skirt and down into my bra. Then I laughed when I got a text...from Edward.

_So I take it we should cancel dinner in light of this new development? :(-Edward_

I frowned at my phone, at the timing of all of this. The absolute bad luck I have that I finally find a guy that I want to get to know and spend time with, and then this happens and it all blows up around me.

_ First let's go with a rain check. Focus on work first. -Bella_

It felt so small now in that office, as he took up the desk that was across and diagonal from me so that he could be free to look at me while I work all day until his hearts content. Or, my other option is to give him so much to do that he's stuck in the library here or 5 blocks away...no matter. This was going to get a little interesting around here.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I felt extremely self conscious as I read through my case notes with Edward sitting less than 10 feet away from me. I just kept willing myself to breathe. Bree was there with us, and she looked from me and over to Edward.

"OK, shit, seriously. Are you guys going to address the big fucking elephant in the room or what?" She said standing with hands on her hips.

When we both were silent, she just groaned and left the room to leave him and I alone. I had things I wanted to say, or ask. But, I just kept thinking over and over again what an utterly unfair situation this was for the both of us. Our eyes would make contact every now and then and it was hard to turn away, but the heat in his stare was almost burning into my skin.

"You look incredibly beautiful." he said softly and I just closed my eyes and swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Thank you." I met his gaze once more and I could see his lips curled up into a small smile.

"This sucks, you realize that don't you?" I finally got my wits about me to address the actual situation at hand.

"It does make things complicated." and he ran his fingers through his hair, his nervous tic apparently. It was sexy.

_Stop this, Bella! You can't think of him that way anymore. _

"We can still speak to one another, Bella. Dammit. Don't shut me out like that." his voice slightly louder than before.

"Sorry, I'm not, it's not on purpose. I just freaking can't think right now. It hurts to think right now." I was staring down at the floor when I felt his hand on mine and his touch was so warm, fingers so soft. But, then gone as the door opened and it was Alice.

"Hey, you must be Edward right? I'm Alice." she asked, reaching out her hand. I just watched her, praying she didn't notice anything.

"Yes, Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, Alice. I think you are the one who called me with the good news." and they both smiled, I felt like they had some inside joke I wasn't privy to.

"Yes, that was me. So, anyway, Bella, how is the case coming on Aro? Do we have the expert testimony yet on how the medications the witness was mixing might have hampered her judgment and ability to ID him?" and I was finally coherent again when she spoke to me about my work.

"Actually, Bree and I have a meeting set up with him in the morning to get his official statement, and go over her statement again about that day. She disclosed on the forms what medications she reported taking just an hour before the police line up." I pointed to the file I had already pulled on the victim/witness that was open on my desk.

"That is great. Hey you know, you should get Edward up to speed on this case. Mr. Whitlock really wants him to be part of the team on this one." Her smile beamed at both of us, then she turned and was gone.

I ran my finger slowly over my lower lip, I wanted to say something to fix this. Make it alright. But, all I could think of is risking my career by getting involved with someone at work, someone I was essentially in charge of and required to report to my superiors about his competency. I can't do that, my father would be so disappointed in me, and my mother, there are no words.

He eyed me cautiously as I stood to walk closer to him. The closeness was unbearable as all that kept going through my mind were the feelings of his skin against mine, my hands tangled in his soft hair, and those lips. The very ones I know I'm staring at right now, wishing they could just kiss me, without a care in the world. But, everything has changed.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but we can't do this. I can't risk everything. So, we'll be strictly professional." I don't know what I wanted him to say. I half wanted him to push me against the desk, grind against my hips to show me he felt the same as I do, that he really doesn't want to be 'strictly professional'. But, that didn't happen.

"Sure, I understand and respect that decision, Bella." his words sunk in slowly. Perhaps he didn't view our potential the same as I did. But, regardless, I have to put that fantasy out of my mind now and do what is best for everyone involved.

"I'm back, have you two said actual words to one another?" she asked as her gaze shifted back and forth between the two of us.

"Yes, Bree. It will be polite and professional." I noted that she shook her head no, but she will have to get used to it too, just like I will have to adjust.

"Whatever you say. Edward, if you're ready, I guess I'll show you what we're working on for our defense of accused rapist Laurent Aro." and Edward slid his chair over to sit opposite Bree at her desk.

I simply turned back to my work, hearing them speak, being envious of how effortless it was for her to be normal with him, since her feelings for him were...normal. He was just a guy who was now our intern. Nothing more. I sighed and got up and left the room. I just had to go somewhere I could breathe. I didn't even glance back to see if anyone noticed or spoke as I exited our office to walk outside a little to get some distance.

The entire day had been completely uncomfortable. I was never like this with him, a few awkward moments, sure. But, uneasy, tense, nervous, that wasn't me. He made me laugh, feel challenged, and his touch was magical and here I go again, thinking of everything that made this so complicated.

I had managed to speak to him as the day went on, but only in a professional manner. I had asked him to go collect some books from the company library and to start doing some research on precedents. He agreed without any reservation, and I didn't think twice about it. That is what he was here to do, he didn't get a free pass just because he was someone I had butterflies for. I mean me, getting butterflies? Yeah, I know, crazy.

I said goodbye for the night to both Bree and Edward and I walked down to the parking garage. My heels clicked on the concrete floor and I couldn't wait to get inside my car and toss them in the passenger seat. I had my keys in my hand and I heard the chirp of my alarm as I unlocked the door to my car as I got closer. But, as I pulled on the door handle to open my car door, a hand pushed it closed again and I found myself spinning and being pressed up against my car, my bag and keys falling to the garage floor below.

"I can't pretend, Bella." he whispered as he leaned closer to me, his breath on my face and I felt my breath quicken, and I whimpered as his lips claimed mine. They were full of hunger, a fierce need that had been welling up inside the both of us all day. Our lips molded together, our bodies fitting against one another and I could feel him, hard against me. I wound my fingers around strands of his hair, taking in his smell, the feel of his stubble against my face. But, I did the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do.

"Edward, we just can't." I pushed twice before he finally backed up three steps and I hurried to pick up my bag and keys, got in the car and drove away.

**Reviews would be really awesome! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Also, minor continuity error! I put that the victim was "Ms. Hale" however that was a mind slip as I forgot that Rosalie is the singer in Edward's band and thus he would have spoken up if she had been the victim. I have had to change that line in chapter 8. Sorry! Too many stories I'm reading and then trying to write...ahh! Brain jumble!

EPOV

I watched Bella drive away and while I could partially understand her reluctance, we could be careful right? I mean, why couldn't we pursue each other outside of the office. I felt like that was certainly an option and the fact that she couldn't see it that way, pissed me off a little bit to be honest.

But, fine if she wants to be professional then I will be the most professional person she's ever worked with before. Maybe she will realize how stupid it is to let work dictate our private lives. We aren't our jobs, and if we want to date, be intimate, maybe even be more, why is that any of our employer's business?

**BPOV**

I woke up 15 minutes before my alarm, haunted by a dream of Edward and I being caught by Mr. Whitlock, Alice and Jane with me being bent over the desk. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair as I walked tiredly to the bathroom to shower for work. Today we had really serious work ahead of us and I can't let this personal matter affect our defense of our client.

Driving in to work, I listened to the mp3 recording the victim, Ms. Rosalie Hale, giving her recorded statement to police. She sounded scared, anxious, and my heart hurt for her. I had empathy for her and what she had been through, but the law does allow for Mr. Aro to have rights to a defense and leave it up to a jury to decide what they believe. I was starting to respect that viewpoint as Bree made sure to lecture me every time I doubted my ability to defend Mr. Aro.

"Morning, Ms. Swan." I heard Phil say as I put my briefcase and purse in the bin to walk through the metal detector.

"Hey, Phil. How's the new baby?" I asked knowing how excited he had been a week prior when his wife went into labor.

"Want to see his picture?" he asked, pulling out his phone and he proudly showed me pictures of his adorable son.

"Aw he's beautiful." I said and then waved as I headed to the elevator to ride up to the 3rd floor where my office with Bree and Edward, now, is located.

As I neared the office, I heard laughter and I smiled hearing his infectious laugh. I was going to try much harder today to still be professional, but to not shut him out. That was the last thing I wanted. It was just so hard when every time I am around him, I want more and I know it would affect his career and mine if we ever slipped up and someone caught us in an inappropriate relationship.

"Good morning, Bree, Edward." I smiled at both of them as I spoke and then sat at my desk, pulling out my files.

"Morning, Belly!" Bree said and Edward chuckled hearing my nickname Bree had given me.

"Morning, Ms. Swan." Edward finally spoke, and I wasn't sure I liked him calling me Miss considering our past.

"Alright, we ready to go over the files before we go to talk with Dr. Jenks?" and they both slid their chairs over to sit around my desk as we poured over the files and it was actually not too bad to work with him on this level. He was very intelligent and brought up many excellent points about certain aspects of the way the line up was set up and the hour of day that Ms. Hale was called in to select her perpetrator. Those would definitely come in to play.

We sat with Dr. Jenks who reviewed the papers where the witness reported having mistakenly taken 2 extra doses of her alprazolam that day to help her sleep, and she was then called in at nearly 11pm that evening to choose someone from the lineup.

"This is all very interesting. She had been taking this medication only a short time, possibly since her attack just 8 days prior." then he paused to look over the documents once more before finishing his thought process,

"It is likely she hadn't had a chance to thoroughly adjust to taking this medication, which can be highly addictive and can cause confusion, coordination problems then add to that the extra doses, I would bet she was pretty drowsy." he said and sat back in his chair definitively.

"Alright, I got all that." Edward said as he stopped the recording, and put his pen in in his pocket as he had finished taking hand written notes, while we also got interview recorded to go over again later.

"Thank you so much for meeting with us, Dr. Jenks. We'll let your office know when we go to trial and when we expect to call you to testify." We shook hands and the meeting was done.

When we got back to the office, Bree and I both got emails that there would be an hearing tomorrow at 9am for the judge to rule on the admissibility of some of the evidence in the case, finally having read our motion to suppress some of the evidence collected.

"Great, we get to present our motion tomorrow. Edward if you can prepare a list of cases that will show a precedent? Then I'll be working on my arguments, we might need to order something here like Chinese maybe?" I asked of Bree and Edward and they both just nodded. It was going to be a long night.

After several hours of staring at the documents Edward had gathered and he gave his feedback on my argument, we needed a break. It was getting hard to read any more and think clearly.

"Bree, why don't you head home. I think I have it from here. You can leave too, Edward. I am almost done here."

"You sure, Bella? I don't mind to stay with you." But, I told Bree to go home to see Riley. That I would be fine.

With a quick hug, Bree grabbed her purse and briefcase and was gone. Edward didn't budge however. He just sat there, still reading and making notes, every so often looking at something on his laptop.

"Edward, you can go too if you want, I'm almost finished." and he just smiled,

"I still have more I'd like to help you gather, and besides, what kind of gentleman would let a lady work so late by herself?" I nodded and went back to reading over my notes, trying to formulate each argument in my head so that when I spoke, I wouldn't be so damned nervous.

I sighed loudly as I just felt so tired, but so dedicated to doing my job well. It was a neurotic tendency of mine, to try to do everything perfectly, likely due to growing up with my mother who did the exact opposite.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, his fingers running over the back of my hand. I bit my lip to look up at him, I wanted to say so many things. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. Why do I insist on making this so hard on both of us. We had a one night stand, we had one meal. Big freaking deal. We weren't dating, we weren't in love. Yet, why can't I just talk to him, why do I feel 15 every time I see him now. I feel like I'm going to stutter, say something stupid, and make a fool of myself.

"Just really tired. My eyes are burning!" I said with a gentle laugh.

"I know, I could literally sleep on the floor right now." he said as he chuckled and I smiled to hear his laugh.

"Edward, I want to say something to you and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." I finally said removing my hand from his touch. His eyebrows looked at me questioningly.

"Um, I'll try." he finally said after a moment of silence.

"OK, I need you to know that I enjoyed every moment that we spent together...before. But, I really just can't betray everything I've worked so hard for and even if we were to sneak around, or whatever, I simply can't." he looked away, but then met my gaze.

"So you've thought about it then? Us sneaking around or...whatever?" he had a sexy half smirk on his face and I involuntarily slapped his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt!" he was playing as I know I didn't slap him hard and he pulled me by the arm to his lap and began to tickle me.

"Ah, stop it. Shit, please I can't take it anymore!" I laughed and was almost in tears.

"You are such an ass!" I remarked as I grabbed my folders and slid them into my briefcase, and motioned for him that I was finished for the night.

"I'll walk you out." he said simply and we walked to the elevator and rode down in the elevator in complete silence.

When we got to my car I instantly remembered his kiss from the night before against my car door. I felt my desire build for him and warmth spreading all over me. I know I was likely blushing from the thoughts flashing in my mind.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sleep well." he spoke with an arched eyebrow as he told me to sleep well, and he watched me get into my car. I was a little bit offended he didn't even try to kiss me. I wouldn't sleep well, I would toss and turn thinking of him again tonight.

**Reviews would be really awesome! :)**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and added story to alerts! It means a lot to me!**


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

I watched Bella drive away yet again, only this time I didn't try anything with her. I didn't want to make her angry with me, I would have to respect what she was saying about not wanting to pursue anything with me now that we work together. I don't like it, and I am not giving up. I just realize that me trying to convince her of the reasons why we would work, only serves to make her more anxious and pull back. I need to pull back and make her come to me.

I could tell by her face just now, how she pressed her thighs together and bit her lip, which is her tell, she was thinking something about us. Not sure what exactly, maybe it was my imagination. But, when I told her to sleep well, I couldn't help but imply that she likely won't because I do want her to be thinking of me, as I have of her every night since the night I gave her back her sweater. I got in my car and slid my tie off and tossed it angrily n the passenger seat. This job was supposed to be such a good thing for my career, so why did I hate every fucking second of it?

As I was lying there in bed, I could still hear her laughter from tonight when I tickled her. I loved making her laugh. I love being playful with her, I miss that since I began working along side her. I miss the feeling her soft hair wrapped around my fingers, the taste of her soft lips, and the smell of her soft skin. That is why I hated this stupid internship. I am not a patient man, and waiting for Bella Swan to realize how right we could be together, was going to make me nuts.

**BPOV**

Damn him. Edward Cullen was making me doubt everything about myself. I don't like that feeling. I don't like lying here alone in my bed thinking about him; wishing he was here. Wondering if he would come over if I called him right now? Why did I even think that? Jesus, Bella. You just need a release, and then maybe you'll loosen up and go to sleep.

I reached over in my nightstand to get my 'substitute' for the real thing. I lay there, trying to conjure up any image at all to get me started, but my mind came back to him each time. I could practically still feel his taut muscles of his back under my fingertips as he would thrust into me. How he filled me up and knew exactly what spot to touch, to kiss. Before I knew it, I was rubbing my toy along my wet entrance, teasing myself and picturing his face and that it was him that was teasing me. Making me long for him to give in and push into me. I was moaning in no time as I rubbed my own hard nipple, and his name escaped my lips as I came.

I felt so confused now, and part of me was wondering about what really would happen if we kept it only outside of work? I shook my head as I argued with myself. I am such a terrible liar and my body and my face would give me away every time I would be in the same room with him if we were able to be together, at all. I curled up in my bed, holding my pillow tight as I really did try to fall asleep and the last thing that flashed in my mind was him, and I think it will be until I have just one more taste of him.

I got ready for work with a smug smile on my face. I knew what I needed to do, I just had to get it out of my system. That was what was wrong with me. After our recent date, I was having some pent up sexual desire for him and it was messing with my judgment. I just needed to get it over with, sleep with him again and I would be fine. I had to be.

We opted to meet at the courthouse instead of going to the office first, allowing us all more time to either sleep in or to prepare for the day. I, of course opted to sleep in after the night I had. I didn't feel any better after my self love the night before, it hadn't really filled the void within me.

"Morning, Bella. Did you sleep OK?" Edward asked as he approached, and I simply smiled.

"Amazing. You?" I think it threw him that my tone was a tad flirty.

"Um, yes, great." he replied and looked behind him as if he maybe thought I was talking to someone else after how I'd been holding back from him.

"Bree! Hey, morning!" I said as she neared where we were standing. I was anxious as hell to get this over with. I for some reason felt strange doing this in front of Edward, I wasn't sure why. He just made me feel a little self conscious, anxious even.

"Guys, I just got an urgent text from the DA to meet in Judge Victoria James' chambers." we all just looked at each other, not sure what this might mean.

"Good morning everyone. Bella, good to see you again." were the words of the DA, Peter Carlisle, who I had tried a few other cases against, and had always thought he was rather handsome.

"Your honor, the witness that had previously identified Mr. Aro in the lineup, has recanted her story." I am certain my mouth hung wide open at his words, but he continued,

"Thus, in light of us not having enough evidence at this time, we have no choice but to drop charges at this time pending further investigations into other leads." My mind couldn't wrap around what he was saying. Shit, was Laurent Aro going to be set free?

"So, our client will be released by the end of the day?" Bree asked, and the judge shook his head no.

"Wait, but if the charges are dropped, then.." and the judge raised his hand to interrupt me.

"I was going to say Ms. Swan, that he would be released tomorrow." and I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you everyone for coming.." Mr. Carlisle spoke again and he smirked at me and opened the door for me. I smiled coyly back and went out of the chambers through the courtroom, to exit with Edward and Bree behind me.

"Well, that was certainly not what I expected to happen." I looked at Bree who was just as in shock as I was. However when I glanced over at Edward, he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Right, Edward?" I spoke as I gently touched his forearm.

"Um, yeah me either." he said and walked ahead of us toward the courthouse steps.

"What's with him?" Bree asked and I just shook my head, and told her I have no idea.

We got back to the office and Bree went to meet with Mr. Whitlock to inform him of the outcome, and that left me alone with Edward who wouldn't make eye contact with me since we left the judge's chambers.

"OK, we're alone. So please tell me what the hell is the matter with you?" and he glanced up at me through his long lashes.

"Bella, did you fuck Peter?" I just stood there with my mouth agape.

"What? Where the hell did that come from?" I walked over to where he was sitting.

"The way he said hi, and looked at you. It seemed like something more than just an acquaintance." he muttered, making wild hand gestures.

"Are you insinuating I'm some slut that sleeps with every guy who knows my name?" I was getting flushed with my anger. Is this what he really thinks of me?

"I don't know. I don't know anything about you apparently." his tone was laced with anger as he just stood up and brushed past me to leave the office, slamming the door behind him.

I don't know what the hell happened yesterday, and Edward wouldn't speak to me all day at work for the next 2 days. It was making me so angry how he thought just because someone said hi to me and smiled at me that it was OK for him to assume the worst. I was deeply hurt that he thought so low of me, that I would be capable of something like that. Clearly I wouldn't fuck the DA as that would be 1000 times worse than sleeping with someone at the office. Talk about seriously ruining my career!

It was finally Friday night, and Bree wanted to cheer me up since she knew how tense things had been the rest of the week with Edward. She almost suggested Eternal, but we both shook her heads and laughed.

"Hell no, I don't want to see him tonight. Freaking ass hole." I muttered as we drove to a different bar to try to get out and have fun.

We walked in and found a table and waited for a server to take our drink order. I ordered two drinks to start the night as I knew I would drink them both. We had a good time laughing and talking and then my heart dropped out of my chest. I looked over just surveying the room when I met his gaze.

"Fuck. This night just gets better." and Bree followed my gaze.

"Who is he, he's hot." Bree said, but then she stopped smiling.

"Oh, I know who he is now." and I nodded. Yes, Jacob. My lovely ex. Boy, I know how to pick em.

Jake walked over toward us and I looked around for Leah, but she didn't appear to be with him. He looked good, as usual. But, I had finally put him in the past, and didn't really need this today.

"Hey, Bella. Oh my God, you look good." and he pulled me in for a very awkward hug.

"Yeah, hey Jake, this is my colleague and friend Bree." and he reached out to take her hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said, flashing her that pearly white smile, yeah the panty dropping one, he should patent it.

"So what's new, Bella? You still at the PD office?" and I nodded as I took a sip of my drink.

"What about you? How are you and Leah?" I wasn't really fishing for info on if they were still together because of any personal desire to know, it was just polite conversation.

"Nah, we broke up. But, no I'm good, going back to school. Trying to better myself and all." and I smiled. He was always worried he wasn't smart enough and so I was proud he was going to get college degree.

"That's great about school, Jake. I wish you the best with that, I really do." I smiled and then I excused myself saying I needed to go to the ladies' room. He told me bye and I went in the restroom to hide a few moments.

I sat in the stall and started to feel a little buzz from the first drink. I was going to finish the second one and then go home to bed. Oh dammit, I realized I hadn't thought about a way home, dammit. Oh well, I would worry about that when I was ready to go home. Right now, I need to finish my drink.

I drank and was feeling pretty good right now, I might go ahead and get a third. I ordered another and drank it as well, and was definitely good and tipsy and would be able to fall asleep tonight, and hopefully not think of Edward, oh who was I kidding. I think about him drunk, sober, it would hardly matter at this point. I noticed I was stumbling a bit as I walked and ran right into Jake.

"Jake! Hey! Take me home?" the words didn't mean to me what he might think. But, I just wanted to go home to sleep, and I hope I had the right frame of mind to clarify that when we got there. Right now, I just needed to sit or lie down.

"OK, Bella, stand here and I'll get my car." and he hurried off and returned before I really noticed he was gone. I sat in the car and leaned my head back on the seat and felt my eyes close as sleep took over.

**EPOV**

I really regret what I said to Bella. It's been weighing on my mind for the past 2 days. I should have said something to her by now, but at work didn't feel like the place. I wonder if the guys would be pissed if I cut out of here earlier than planned. I need to go talk to Bella, tell her face to face I'm sorry that I hurt her with my implications, and that no I do not think she is a slut, at all.

I opted to just go over to her apartment, knowing if I called her, we might fight and she could hang up on me and not listen. I knew if I go over there, I had a better chance to get her to hear me out before kicking me out on my ass.

**Reviews would be really awesome! :)**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and added story to alerts! It means a lot to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

BPOV

I feel so tired. I notice from how cramped I feel that I am apparently not in a bed or on any other soft furniture. I feel my eyes flutter open and I see a street light and as I allow my gaze to shift to who is driving, it hit me. Oh yeah. Jacob is taking me home, because I am feeling quite a bit buzzed.

The car came to a stop and shut off and I was grateful we were finally at my apartment. My door opened and even thought both myself and Jacob were telling me to get out of the car, I couldn't for the life of me get my body to cooperate. I felt utterly silly as Jacob had to assist me in getting out of the car, and steady me by holding my waist as he led me to my apartment building entrance. I giggled as I nearly fell and then I smacked Jacob on the arm when he made some smart remark.

Then as I began to dig through my handbag, I heard a voice from nearby.

"What the fuck, Bella?" and I raised my eyes up to meet the green eyes I knew all too well. I felt a lot more sober now.

But, before I could form words on my lips, he turned to walk to his car and I stumbled after him.

"Edward, please don't go. Talk to me!" but, he was already in his car and he sped away. I just exhaled and went back to my door.

"You gonna be OK, Bella?" Jacob asked after giving me a moment, and I simply nodded and thanked him. All I want to do is just go to sleep and wake up and this will have all been a nightmare. Yeah, wishful thinking I know.

I changed into my much more comfortable t-shirt and shorts, and didn't even care like I normally would when my dress didn't land in the clothes hamper. I brushed my teeth and ran a makeup remover wipe over my face. Then I climbed into bed and then became very frustrated as sleep didn't come as quickly as I hoped.

I wish he hadn't left like he did, it isn't at all like he thinks it is. Jacob is out of my heart for good now, that ended months ago. Then he had hurt me when he accused me of being capable of screwing the DA, I don't know what he's trying to do, but it's really starting to hurt...and piss me off. I'm not sure which emotion is winning.

**EPOV**

Can I be any more ridiculous? I should have heard her out, she looked drunk and I should be thankful Jacob and not some other asshole drove her home. She didn't appear nervous to see me as if she was hiding something. I don't understand what causes me to jump to the absolute worst conclusions about her sometimes. I just feel such jealousy when I think that anyone else can spend time with her, and I clearly can't since she won't let us...try.

I wonder if she is still awake? Maybe I could call her, or text her. I think a text would be safer than calling that way I don't risk waking her and making her feel obligated to speak to me if she is really tired.

I picked up my phone and scanned over my contacts to pull her up in my phone, but before I could type my message, my phone message indicator appeared.

_Edward, please know that what you saw is not what you think. I am not with anyone, I hope you believe me -Bella._

I couldn't help but smile when I got her text. I do believe her, I realize that now. I guess I need to work on my caveman tendencies. They aren't the most attractive attributes in a guy or so I've heard before. I wish I didn't have this horrible insecurity about this girl, Bella. She just made me want to deserve her, yet doubt that I could ever be. I hit reply to send a message back to her.

_I am sorry for how I reacted to seeing you tonight. I do believe you. I am sorry as well for what I said about Peter. I'm an ass. -Edward_

I got her reply back almost instantly and couldn't help but laugh out loud.

_Well as long as you admit you are an ass, I guess I can forgive you. -B_

I didn't want to drag out a conversation via text. So, I just replied a quick good night message and put my phone on my nightstand. I need to stop trying so hard to antagonize her, because it clearly isn't working. I need to use my charming personality to win her over. I don't want to play games, I just want to be the guy I want her to see me as, and hope she makes the right choice about us. Starting tomorrow.

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling OK considering the night before. But, I think I felt better having the few texts back and forth with Edward. They made me smile, at least he admitted he was wrong and I do forgive him. But, if he continues to treat me like he can't trust me, then what is the point in even considering for one second changing my mind about the potential of 'us'.

I turned on my side to look at the alarm clock and it was only just after 9. I pulled off my covers to get out of bed and after going to the bathroom, I intended to go find something for breakfast.

I rubbed my belly that was grumbling since it had been many hours since I ate, and as late as I got home last night, dinner was out of the question. I contemplated many choices, I could make some eggs, or even pancakes, but then again a bowl of cereal was also an easy out. I was overthinking each of the choices when I heard the buzzer. Odd, I am not expecting anyone, but I went to the intercom to see if maybe it was just someone pushing all the buttons to see who would just press the open button.

"Um, Hello?" I spoke into the mic and heard the voice that made a tingle shoot all the way to my toes and back up my spine.

"Morning, I brought breakfast...can I come in?" I smiled and pressed the button but then immediately ran to my bathroom to brush my teeth. A girl can never be too prepared.

Then I heard the light tapping on my actual apartment door. I took a few deep breaths in and out, then opened the door to see his amazing smile and eyes lit up when they stared back at me.

"Hey, this is a surprise." and I motioned him in.

"Isn't that the point?" he smiled and I could smell the amazing smell coming from the bag he had in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked as I tried to peak in the bag and he turned and held it up above my reach of my arms.

"Uh ah, just wait, jeez." and he chuckled and I felt my lip jutting out to pout.

"Oh no, that won't work on me Ms. Swan." and he brushed by me to get to the island to get the food out onto plates for us. I still tried to spy on him, but he positioned his body so that I couldn't get a good glimpse of what it was, but then I caught the whiff of the familiarity of french toast. Ah, I think if a man brings you french toast, that is a sign...OK not really. But, it would be a great start.

"Breakfast is served." he said as he showed me the plate of the warm goodness of french toast from the restaurant right down from my apartment.

"Thank you so much, I was starving and about to give up for a bowl of corn flakes, which is so not as appealing as this." I smiled as I slid my fork into my mouth and I couldn't help the soft moan from the deliciousness of the food in my mouth.

"About last night, I really am sorry, and for the other day too. Honestly." he said as he stared at me, and his face showed how much he really meant the words as he spoke them.

"It's alright, I know you're just a guy and testosterone makes you all...stupid sometimes." rolling my eyes to let him know I was only being sarcastic.

"It's actually quite true, we are the equivalent of the terrible two's sometimes when someone is trying to take our favorite toy away." and then he nearly choked, maybe he hadn't quite meant to say that, which I didn't quite know how to react to.

"Toy huh?" was all I could mutter as I took another bite and he grinned.

"I think you get what I mean, or at least I hope you do." and all I could do was nod. He really is quite charming. Damn him, he's not making this any easier to resist him.

"So, Edward, what would you have done if I was still fast alseep in the bed?" He looked like he was in deep thought and he just smiled,

"Not a clue, so I guess it is a good thing you weren't sleeping."

"Well, I just figured as um, tipsy as you looked last night, a good breakfast would help you get going this morning." I smiled at the sweetness of his gesture, plus I did enjoy his company.

"Thank you, I feel pretty good and I love french toast, I always mess it up when I try to make it for myself." then he turned toward me to face me, his expression becoming more serious.

"Bella, on a serious note, was it because of me that you didn't go to Eternal last night?" Crap, how do I answer that...but I think me looking down at my hands as they suddenly felt that the hem of my shirt really needed my attention, gave it all away.

"Well, I mean you upset me when you asked if I slept with Peter, then you weren't speaking to me, so I just felt another place...would be best." and he just nodded, I didn't really want him to know that I obviously cared what he thought, or else it wouldn't have hurt me and caused me to avoid him. But, I think the syrupy goodness of the french toast is like my truth serum.

"I really am sorry, and sorry it made you feel you had to avoid going to a public place you enjoy because of it." then he reached out and I closed my eyes as his hand rubbed the back of my hand so softly.

"Well, Bella, this was fun, I have to get going." he stood up and I immediately wanted to think of a hundred reasons he needed to stay. But, I knew the top 5 reasons would involve very improper things to do with an employee, so it was best he go.

"Thank you again for breakfast, and for the chat. I will see you at work tomorrow." and he gave a tiny wave of two fingers, and I watched him leave. Once the door was closed behind him, I slid my body down the door. I sat on my behind right by the front door and just smiled. This was a great morning.

Reviews? Thoughts? Comments? I appreciate all :) Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

BPOV

After Edward left, I found myself almost giddy. It was just the sugar, I corrected my runaway brain. But, I knew his surprise breakfast was really just the push I needed in the right direction. No matter if I was doing laundry, washing dishes, or trying to sit down to watch some TV, I kept going over a list of pros and cons to seeing him outside of the office, in my head. Then I just finally shook all the thoughts away. I've been so safe my entire life, afraid of doing anything risky. Then I met Edward and took a huge risk having a one night stand with him, that turned out to be anything but.

What is so wrong with doing what feels so right? I don't know, but I really think I could try to be with him, going on dates, talking, flirting, even being intimate all seem like the exact thing I should be doing and not being so scared to get hurt, to fail. I just keep denying myself true happiness and live along the edge of contentment. But, I don't think I can do that to myself anymore.

After a long hot shower, I pulled on a long t-shirt, panties, and towel dried my hair. Then I climbed into my bed. The further I snuggled into my pillow, the more I thought of Edward. I looked forward to work tomorrow, to see him, to try to find the right words or the right time to let him know, I'm ready.

I walked confidently through the parking garage this morning. Saying hello to everyone, I had to reign in my huge smile as I entered the section of the building that I work in.

"Hey, Bree, how was your weekend?" I asked, sitting in my desk to begin going through some new files that were placed on my desk.

"Oh it was great, Riley was so sweet this weekend. He took me out for a romantic dinner last night," then she sighed before she continued, "then we made love and he was just so giving and made me feel things...I didn't know my body could feel. Oh, good morning, Edward." she said as we both heard him clear his throat as he had walked in the room and overheard part of our conversation.

I smiled as Bree looked totally embarrassed. Then I smiled at Edward, and the warmth of his eyes as he looked back at me, and the smile that formed on his lips, nearly melted me into the floor.

"Morning, Edward." I said softly.

"Good morning." and just two words from his lips and my heart started beating a little quicker.

"So, how was your weekend, Bella?" Bree finally spoke.

"Really nice." I replied never breaking my gaze with Edward.

"What about you, Edward?" Bree asked him, causing him to turn to look in her direction.

"Good, it was a very interesting weekend." and he just ran his fingers through his hair and sat at his desk.

"So, Edward. I got a new case, can you help me gather some books in the library so we can start working on it." I asked and he simply stood up and nodded yes.

We got to the library and I began to flip through the catalog to find the exact book I was looking for. He grabbed my hand to stop me from flipping too quickly through the book and I was admittedly a little nervous being alone at work with him.

"Are you in a race?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, sorry." and I slowed down, but I wasn't able to look at him, especially after his touch does things to me, even the most innocent of contacts.

"Well, what is the case about, maybe I could help you find what we need?" he offered, and I nodded, and turned to face him.

"Two teen boys shot a man in his car 4 days ago, and then carjacked him, the victim died last night. The boys are just 15 and 17, and they want to try the 15 year old for murder as an adult." and Edward simply nodded and effortlessly went over to the catalog, then found the book and handed to me with a very proud smirk on his face.

"Yeah yeah, you're good." I muttered and he just leaned in closer and whispered in my ear,

"Just good? I'll have to do _much _better next time." and I felt my skin ignite beneath his warm breath on my neck. The words causing me to blush as I contemplated when 'next time' might be. Which could be much sooner than he thinks, if he keeps this up.

I heard other voices talking as more people approached us, so I just said,

"Thank you for your help, Edward." and I walked past him, making sure to barely brush against his arm, and to keep his attention on my ass. I looked back over my shoulder, and I smiled having done just that.

"I can't read this anymore. I feel like my eyes on on fire." I groaned after spending 3 hours straight reading over case law to find precedents to keep them from trying our 15 year old client as an adult, and then it would be transferred down to the juvenile courts.

"Well, it is time for lunch, do you want to go grab something to eat with me?" Edward asked and I looked over at Bree who shook her head no.

"Yes, I am starving!" and I grabbed my purse to go grab some lunch with Edward.

We got in the elevator and the entire ride down, we didn't speak. We just shared a few looks at each other. I can't believe how silly I feel, unable to stop staring at my feet for some odd reason.

"Do you want to walk somewhere close by, or drive?" I asked him finally as we got to the parking garage. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I am open to anything, you tell me." he replied and I thought as we walked, then I decided I wanted to walk to a nearby sub shop.

"Walk." I replied and he followed, and we finally began talking once we got away from our building.

"So what did you do the rest of your Sunday?" I asked him, as we waited for the walk light to come on at the crosswalk.

"Well, I went to the gym and worked out, then did laundry, worked on some music and TV til bed. You?" he put his hand out in front of my stomach as I almost walked out into the road when a car stopped almost past the crosswalk.

"Thanks. Close one." I said as I realized when he's around, I stop noticing much else going on around me.

"Similar, cleaned up, laundry, boring stuff. But, breakfast was the best part of the day, thanks to you." I said as I nudged against him with my shoulder.

"My pleasure, if you play your cards right, I might let you bring me breakfast." and he nudged me back.

"Very funny! I'm glad you'll 'let me'." and I just smiled.

"I love your smile, Bella. You are really beautiful, I've always thought so." I wasn't expecting him to say something like that, and I nearly tripped over my own feet. But, thankfully we were up next to order.

"Yes, I want the chicken, bacon and ranch please." I ordered then Edward ordered,

"I want the turkey club." and then we got drinks and sat to eat.

"Thanks, for what you said before." I said after a few moments, and he rubbed the back of my hand with his knuckles. So warm, so soft, I thought to myself before I could speak.

"Will you go to dinner with me sometime?" and again he said things I wasn't prepared for.

"Well, um, what? When?" I asked, feeling a little flustered.

"Anytime you want, except Friday nights, that is the busy night for Eternal more so than Saturdays." he replied and his eyes just looked filled with so much promise, and I exhaled and nodded my head.

"Sure, Saturday sounds great." He flashed his crooked smile and then wiped his mouth, taking a sip of coke and then we got up to walk back to work, where I'd have to contain my excitement for a full week before we would go on a real date.

On the walk back, we laughed at a lady walking a dog that literally looked like he was a lion thanks to some cruel grooming mishap. We talked about silly things like family pets, me having a cat at my mom's that I miss terribly, and him wanting a dog to keep him company sometimes.

"So, when you write music, where do you find your inspiration?" I asked waiting again for the crosswalk walk light to flash that we could go.

"Lots of things, sometimes I just see people like older couples and I think about how they met, or how long they've been together. Or I think about my family, friends, and even you." He said the last part so softly, I almost didn't hear it...almost. I didn't want to dwell on that though, so I just kept going, even though the only thing I wanted to know was what about me inspired him.

"That's sweet, older couples are cute. I can't really imagine the feeling they must have to still be with their love of their life, it seems so out of my reach sometimes." I felt his eyes staring at me, and when I met his gaze, it was like they were searching for something. The light changed and I motioned for him to walk, and we made it to the parking garage, and I focused on the sound of my heels clicking on the concrete.

Then, just before we made it to the elevators, I felt Edward's hands tug me by my waist to a wall on the opposite side of a row of nearby cars. He pushed me up against the wall and ran his hands along the sides of my body, grazing the outer curves of my breasts. I sighed as I felt him lean closer, anticipating his kiss, I felt dizzy. Then I moaned against his soft lips as they claimed mine, so softly they moved against my willing mouth.

I ran my hands up his strong arms, pulling him closer, needing full contact of his body against mine which he happily complied. My breasts pressed against his chest and I ran my hands up to gingerly run along his neck, and twist in his hair. I felt his tongue run along my lips which parted, longing to allow him into my mouth. Our tongues intertwined so slowly, erotically and I finally found the resolve to break the kiss.

"Wow, OK, back to work Mr. Cullen." I whispered, but not before placing one more quick kiss on his lips. I felt his body back up from mine, and felt instant regret. But, we did have to get back to work before people worried where I had vanished to.

"Bella, wait." he grabbed my arm before I walked around the corner. He then just stared at me and stated very slowly,

"Nothing you want is out of reach." I just trembled inside at his words. Waiting til Saturday just increased in it's difficulty rating. This man was going to unhinge me before the weekend, I just know it.

**Thoughts? I appreciate all :) Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

BPOV

My brain is on overload. I have been reading and going over the files and notes Edward and I prepared earlier at work today for our argument in the morning. It was a little past 2am and I felt the burn in my eyes telling me I have to go to bed now, no matter how much more work I want to do.

I went over our client's school records, medical history, everything and then came across something useful, but very sad for our client. He had been in foster care for a while when his mother had been dating a man who had physically abused him. He wasn't able to go home until his mother had shown the child services case worker she had finally gotten rid of the guy, but it took a year for her to finally give him up. But, while in foster care, he was sexually abused by the man there, as were 3 other kids. So disgusting, this poor kids' life and they wanted to put him in prison where he would just learn how to be a better criminal.

I tossed and turned in bed, but then apparently fell asleep because the next time my eyes opened, there was sun on my face. I felt horrible, and dreaded going to court feeling this tired. But, it was the price we pay sometimes.

I pulled up to work and went inside, desperate for a huge cup of coffee. I wasn't normally a big coffee drinker, but after last night, it was vital to my survival this morning. I fixed my cup and made my way to my office, where Edward was already sitting at his desk, reading over some files.

"Morning." I said with a smile as I entered the room, and he looked up at me through his lashes and returned the smile.

"Good morning, Bella. Coffee? You must have been up really late, huh?" he said, and then after I nodded, h continued, "All that thinking of me keeping you up late, sorry about that." then he smirked. I wanted to smack him across his arm for teasing me, but mostly felt myself blush.

It was shortly after that when Alice stopped by to check on the case, and wish us luck. She was also the press spokesperson for the public defender's office and so she was wanting a little soundbite to give the press who were outside following this and 2 other newsworthy cases that our offices were representing.

Alice left as Bree was coming in, mumbling about flat tires and bullshit towing fees. I wanted to laugh, but poor Bree couldn't catch a break sometimes. She had just had a fender bender two months ago, now flat tires. I think her car is a curse.

"Hey, Bree. Sorry about the tires." and she just forced a smile back.

"Let's just get to the courthouse, can I ride over with you guys?" she asked and I nodded as I thought that was the plan anyway for us all to ride together.

We got to court and I paced a little in the ladies' room, while Bree and Edward waited outside. Then I heard Bree's voice as she just peaked in to tell me they were about to start. I washed my hands once again and pulled my jacket back on over my grey camisole and shook the worry out of my arms and neck.

"You're so tense." Edward remarked as he put his hand on my back as he guided me to our defense table. He then continued with offering me a shoulder massage later.

"Yeah, like that will happen." I retorted with a chuckle.

"You don't know what you are missing, it is otherworldly." he whispered as we took a seat at our table.

"Maybe, we'll see." I smiled and then heard the door open that signaled they were bringing in our client.

Seth Clearwater was such a soft spoken and sweet boy. I didn't know if I completely believe he was capable of such a crime, but I know that he doesn't need to be tried as an adult and face 40 years in prison as opposed to being in as juvenile facility until he turns 19. After the life he's had, my resolve to protect him is stronger than before. Seeing him, with his normally dark skin, looking quite pale. I could also see fear in his eyes.

I spoke to him briefly, bringing him up to speed as to our goal for today's proceedings. Then Edward spoke to him, and it was really very amazing to see him calm this young kid down, prepare him and of course tell him that he needs to not show emotions of any kind, nothing sad, happy, just blank. The court proceedings would be on the news and we didn't want a potential jury to get tainted in some way by images shown in the media. The whole state of Washington it seemed, was following this case, and a variety of opinions were rampant about if he should be charged as adult or not.

"All rise." the bailiff spoke and I took a quick sip of water and swallowed hard. I felt Edward's arm next to me on my left, and so faintly I felt his pinky run along mine. Such a sweet and calming gesture.

The judge was different than anyone I had appeared in front of before. But, I hadn't been in many trials, honestly. Since it was our motion, we would be first and Bree would be going first to deliver some of our arguments, then it would be my turn to address more of the case law supporting minors being charged appropriately especially with the prior abuse and assessments from school that questioned his learning level.

It took nearly 3 hours to present everything, with only one 20 minute break in between. Then the judge called for a recess for an hour, and I was starving. OK, not starving, but nervous eating sounded pretty good right about now.

Edward opened the door for Bree and I to exit to the front steps of the courthouse to go across the street to a small cafe to grab some lunch and we were suddenly swarmed with cameras and the media was outside for a comment. Thank goodness Edward was there to help guide me through the chaos, and Bree stopped to simply state that we are working on getting our client's charges reduced, and are hopeful the judge agrees. She is better at that part, much better than I am.

I ate, a lot. It was funny apparently to Edward as I even finished his pickle that came with his sandwich.

"Jeez, when was the last time you ate?" He teased and I grinned, self consciously.

"I eat when I'm nervous, shut up." I replied and I admit I do enjoy his teasing sometimes.

"OK, so let me make sure I get this right. When you are annoyed or anxious you run your fingers through your hair, you eat like a burly construction worker when you are nervous, and when..." and he paused suddenly, and I looked up at him, my eyes widened. I think I knew what he was going to refer to...well not specifically, but it was going to be about something I did when we were...intimate.

"Edward, Bella...I know you two...did it, or whatever. You don't have to be all shy around me." Bree said flatly and barely even looked up from her Caesar salad. I just giggled.

"OK, let's get back over there." I said and stood to leave. Edward once again, opened the door for us, and I always think it's just really nice that he continues to do that.

We went back to the courthouse and into the room that our proceedings were being held in. I couldn't help but glare over at the prosecution table where one of the ADA's was sitting. Paul Lahote, he was pretty good looking to be honest, but he was smug, and a real asshole. I had only tried one other case against him before, but he was such a sleaze. He just smirked back at my glaring eyes and eyed me from head to toe. I know if Edward had seen him, he might have gotten pissed off about it, well I would hope he would.

Paul began to speak and offer their side of the argument, and I was getting pretty pissed off as he tried to paint Seth as some hardened criminal with no remorse, and no chance for change. I would just scribble incoherent gibberish on my legal pad and then felt Edward steady my pen. I took a deep breath and looked sideways at him as he mouthed, 'it's OK' to me. I enjoy that he is here to help me keep it together, he always knows how to keep me grounded, calm.

Paul and his team argued for quite a while and then were finished, and I sat up much straighter in my chair hopeful of the words the judge would say. Maybe a recess before his decision today, that would be amazing. But, that wasn't what came out.

"We will re-adjourn in the morning at 9am for my decision. I feel I need to go over the arguments and documents once more to make sure I am making the best decision for the defendant as well as the victim and his family." the judge spoke and I worried, was it good or bad that he needs more time? I don't really even know what to think right now.

On the ride back to the office, I was pretty quiet as I drove. Bree sat beside me and Edward was in the back and I couldn't help but steal looks at him in the rear view mirror. I am pretty sure he caught me as he would just smile and gaze out the window. We were only going back to drop Bree off at the front so Riley could pick her up, then I would drop Edward off in the parking garage at his car. I just wanted to go home and go over what I had said today, I know I over think things sometimes. But, I just felt so uneasy since it wasn't easier for the judge to decide today. It made me have doubts that I did a good enough job to make a difference.

"Bella, thanks for dropping me off. Edward, have a good night." Bree spoke and got out to go stand just inside the door to wait for Riley. Then I drove still silent to the garage to drop Edward off beside his car.

"Bella, are you going to be OK?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Yeah, thanks. I just feel like maybe I didn't do my job well enough, but I'll be fine. I just want to get home and watch some TV and not think anymore." I smiled to assure him I'd be fine.

"Do you want to cash in on the massage? I bet you are even more tense now." Edward spoke and I giggled.

"I just think you are up to no good." I said staring back at him, to which he simply smiled.

"Are you afraid, Bella? That if you let me do this, I'll expect more?" he asked, his voice now sounding huskier. I stared at him for several moments before I could reply.

"No, I'm scared I might." I finally spoke, honestly, almost a whisper.

**Thoughts? I appreciate all :) Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

EPOV

I sat in the confined space of her car with her, hearing her say she was afraid she might want more. I swallowed hard, as I knew I wanted more, it wasn't a question of if. But, she smiled at me, and nodded.

"So, follow you then?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Sure...I'm not sure this is smart, but I don't want to think about it right now." she said and I got out of my car and went to get into mine. As she turned to go past me, I walked over quickly to get her attention and she rolled her window down.

"Do you have any type of oil?" and she laughed at my question.

"What?" I asked as she continued to giggle.

"You are really serious about this aren't you...oil and everything." and I nodded.

"Yes, I am really quite good at it. You'll be feeling much more relaxed which is my only goal. I'll be a good boy." I smirked and she bit her lip, then replied,

"I have body oil, almond extract." she said and I just nodded and then backed away to let her drive off toward her apartment and I would follow, knowing though exactly where to go.

I pulled up outside of her apartment building and she was still standing out in front. She looked so beautiful, as usual. Every day working aside her becoming more difficult than the day before to not ravage her over the desk, up against the door, hell I've contemplated taking her in a bathroom stall too.

_Stop thinking about sex. Just massage her neck and shoulders!_

I just wanted to show her all of the ways I could make her feel good, show her without trying to tell her all the time how great we could, will be, together. She is getting closer to letting me on the other side of her wall she built up between this work ethic bullshit she's hiding behind, and me.

We enter her dark apartment and she maneuvers with ease to flip on a light in the kitchen and then turns on a lamp on a table beside her couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asks and I shake my head.

"OK, I have to change, be right back." and she vanishes into her bedroom and shuts the door.

It is really hard to concentrate knowing she is just on the other side of the door taking off clothes. But, when she returns, I try to focus on what I came to do. She was wearing a pink satin camisole and I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra because I could make out clearly the outline of her breasts underneath. She had a pair of shorts on that were very, very short. Bella has amazing legs and I just wanted them wrapped around my waist...

"So should I lay on the floor, couch, or we can go to my bed?" she asked, innocently enough, and I felt we should try the safer choice.

"Couch is fine." and she handed me the almond extract oil which smelled really good and she sat on the couch and I slid beside her, and put my back against an armrest and she turned to face away from me, pulling her hair up and in a messy bun. I just licked my lips staring at her bare neck and the thin fabric that separated my hands from her soft skin.

I first ran my fingertips over her neck and pushed her head slightly forward to bend down toward her chest. Then I gently ran my hands over her neck, down her shoulders and down the upper part of her back and back up again. Then I started pressing harder into her back, feeling the tension in her muscles as she let out soft moans.

"That feels so good." she whispered and I kept going, kneading her back through her camisole and then she pulled away and I watched with a knot in my throat when she pulled the camisole off and I could see her outer curve of her breasts and longed to touch them.

I told her to lay down, and I climbed off the couch to kneel beside her on the floor. I poured just a little of the oil onto my hands and then glided them up and down her back, warming her skin under my palms. I watched as her hips moved slightly and her breast was crushed to the fabric of the couch, so close to my touch. I focused my thoughts back to simply rubbing her back, her precious neck, and she continued to moan as I felt knots vanish under my skilled fingers.

"You were so tense, Bella." I whispered as my face was so close to her skin as I was pushing with my palm to get this one wicked knot out. I could tell she trembled as I guess she felt my warm breath on her back.

"This is amazing, I feel tingles down to my toes." Bella spoke, breathy and I could tell she was smiling as her face was pushed down onto the couch.

"Glad to help out." I just kept wanting to elicit moans from her, they were like music to my ears. I ran my hands up and down a few more times and was a little sad as I couldn't feel any more knots, just smooth perfect skin. I allowed my hands to rub down her sides and she wiggled her hips and sighed again as my index fingers grazed the curves her her breasts as I stroked her sides, and then I patted her back to indicate I was done.

"That was over too fast." she grumbled, almost pouting. I couldn't help but laugh.

But, then my laughter stopped when she raised up to sit up and I saw those amazing breasts of hers. She leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, our foreheads touched, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Edward, can we do this? Keep it from affecting our jobs?" and I blinked quickly, this was not anything even close to what I thought would ever come out of her mouth.

"Yes, Bella. If you are willing to try this, we will just have to keep it from affecting us at work." I said pulling my head away too be sure to look into her eyes. Partly in shock, but mostly to see her face, that beautiful face that haunted my dreams and I ran my fingertips along her jaw and her cheeks.

"OK." was all she said before I felt her raise up onto her knees and her fingers wound into the hair at the back of my neck as she placed her soft lips against mine. The kiss was very slow, tentative, I pulled her closer to me, my hands on her bare back, then down to rest on the waist band of her shorts that hung low on her hips. Then the kiss became hungrier, needy, and our tongues found their way into each others' mouths, groans escaping my lips as I couldn't get enough of tasting her warm and giving mouth.

One of my hands worked its way in between our bodies to rub over one of her breasts, loving how her nipple raised up at my touch. So hard, so perfect it is. I rubbed along her breast and down her flat stomach to cup her through the outside of her shorts. I could tell she was so warm, I wanted to find out if she was wet.

As our lips mashed together hungrily, our tongues gliding over the others' with deliberate strokes, I slid my hand into her shorts passing a small patch of hair, then her silky and yes, very wet folds.

I groaned as I felt her grinding her hips against my hand, her tongue sensuously rubbing along my own. I raised up from the floor, then letting her stand, I hoisted her legs up around my waist and carried her to her bedroom.

I gently lowered her to the bed, and we slowly scooted back to the headboard, her hands pulling at me, wanting me as much as I want her.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." I whispered against her neck as I began to suck gently below her ear, feeling her nails dig into my shoulders.

"Edward, I'm sorry I made things so complicated. I want you so badly." she replied as she ground her hips upwards against mine, feeling her desperately pressing against my hardness above her. I raised up from her soft body, and tugged her shorts down and tossed them aside, noting she hadn't had panties on.

Then I quickly removed my shirt and the rest of my clothing and pressed my bare chest against hers. I loved how she moved her body against me, the friction of my chest against hers making her nipples grow hard again. I was so hard against her thigh, I wanted to be inside her right now, but I knew I wanted to make this night more about her, showing her how good I loved making her feel.

I ran my hand along one of her thighs that were now open and bent beside my waist. I raised it up to hitch it over my side and kissed a warm trail across her cheek, down her neck, to her throat. Then I kissed down to the middle of her chest, then over each breast. I sucked and licked each tiny rosy nipple, and nibble softly with my teeth and she wound her hands in my hair, pushing me closer to her breasts.

Then I slowly kissed down to her navel, licking tiny circle around her belly button, kissing my way slowly down, as I heard Bella moaning and clawing at the sheets. Her ankles were now over my shoulders and I smiled at what was now in front of my face, just a breath away from my mouth.

She moaned my name as I licked her up and down her slit, then took her clit softly in between my lips and back down again.

"God, Bella. You always taste so good, I could stay here for hours." I groaned as I ran my hands up her thighs as I continued to lick, and suck on her clit, loving how wet I made her.

"Edward, mmm I need you inside me." she groaned and I felt her tremble underneath me as she was very close to coming. I slid two fingers inside her, wanting her to come with me tasting her.

"Patience, Bella. I want to make you cum like this." I barely left her pussy long enough to say those words, and my fingers slid in and out of her slick heat, pressure building as I flicked my tongue over the tiny swollen bundle of nerves. She bucked her hips against me and it was making me so hard for her.

"Oh my God, Edward. Feels so fucking good." and her breath was coming out in pants and then she finally called out just my name and juices from thickened on my fingers and I pulled my fingers out to replace them with my tongue as slid my tongue in and out of her.

"Mm, oh you have to stop. I can't...breathe..." she moaned and I finally moved up to lay beside her, she immediately put her head on my chest and I felt her soft touch above my heart.

"Edward, thank you for everything tonight. I feel like everything melts away and there is nothing left but you and me." and I smiled and kissed the top of her hair. That is exactly what I wanted to do for her. Especially tonight.

"I feel the same way, Bella. Just you and me, nothing else matters." I was still rock hard, but knew she needed a few moments to recover from her orgasm. Then I felt her soft lips kissing along my chest, and she licked one of my nipples which felt fucking amazing as no girl had ever really bothered to do that before.

I ran my hands along her soft hair, down her back, and she licked farther and farther down to my stomach, and I couldn't let her go any farther because I really wanted to be inside her.

I gently grabbed her shoulders and she looked up at me through her lashes. She knew from looking at me what I was trying to communicate and she climbed onto me, her nails lightly scratching over my chest as she lowered herself, teasing herself by rubbing against the tip of my cock, then took only a little of me inside her. I tried to thrust up to meet her, but she just shook her head no. I didn't dare go against her. She was so sexy, it was turning me on so badly.

Then she slid further down, taking me inside her so deep. Fuck she's so amazing. So tight, still so wet and I felt like my brain was in a wonderful haze. I just watched her face as she moaned, and gasped, grinding up and down on my cock, her hands braced on my chest for leverage, and I enjoyed the bounce in her supple breasts. I cupped them in my hands, and teased each nipple with my fingertips and thumbs. Then raised up to meet her mouth and kissed her deeply, my tongue meeting hers I slid my hand out to run my thumb over her clit to help her cum hard and then she shook against me, I could feel her body crying out, for me, before she collapsed onto my chest.

"Bella, oh yes" I moaned loudly as I came after her, and it was powerful and amazing exactly enough that we both lay very still for a long time.

"Will you please stay this time?" she asked sweetly, and I nodded. We had to get up to go to work anywya.

**Thoughts? I appreciate all :) Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters...I just _wish_ I had my own Edward Cullen. ;)**

**BPOV**

I felt my eyes open and I felt his warmth all around me, overwhelming my senses. I smiled feeling the gentle weight of his arm across my bare back, his face mere inches from mine and he was so blindingly beautiful, which I'm sure as a man he would hate to hear me say. But, he is. I studied his face that was basked in the moonlight, and I slid my body closer to him, turning over onto my side to snuggle closer to his warm, bare skin.

I wasn't going to let myself doubt this decision to try to be with him, how can I question what feels so right with him. But, I feel like we need to slow things down a bit, and get to know each other. We had let our physical needs get the better of us, but I didn't want this to just be some fleeting sexual attraction. I wanted and hoped for there to be...more.

I felt his body shift beside me, his lips curling upward in a small trace of a smile. I placed a whisper of a kiss on his lips, smiling contentedly as I closed my eyes to drift back to sleep.

The next time I woke up I heard the faint sound of the shower, and I smiled as my dirty little mind pictured a very sexy, naked, and dripping wet Edward. I felt a surge of excitement course through my veins. I gnawed softly on my lower lip, letting myself drift into the fantasy if only for a moment. But, then managed to get up and found the closest article of clothing to cover myself and strolled to the kitchen to fix myself some juice to drink because I was extremely thirsty. I waited for my turn in the shower, but then realized it was still pretty dark outside, and wondered what the hell time it was.

"5:45? shit, too early!" I groaned to myself and went back into the bedroom and flung myself back onto the bed to lay on my stomach, pulling the sheet up as far as I could over my back.

I didn't know whether to try to go back to sleep for the little over an hour before my alarm would go off, or just stay up and begin my day. As I was having this internal debate, I heard the bathroom door open and I raised my head up and our eyes met in the light of the dawn coming in through my window.

"Morning." he smiled as he spoke, and I propped my head up on my hand.

"Good morning to you. How did you sleep?" I asked and he chuckled,

"Do you really need to ask?" and he sat on the edge of the bed beside me, running his fingertips gently over my cheek, then down my neck, shoulder and rubbed tiny circles on my exposed back. Then he leaned in to kiss me, so softly.

"So why are you up so damn early?" I grumbled, with a pout on my lip.

"Well, I can't very well go to work in the same suit from yesterday, what would people say?" and he smiled widely. Having a point, I pulled his face closer for one more kiss.

"Alright, see you later. Going to get a little more sleep." I said and he stood to put last night's clothes back on, but then he laughed.

"Bella, babe, you are wearing my shirt..." and I looked down and sure enough I had slid into his button down shirt. I raised up to take it off, but he suddenly stopped me.

"No, wait. Keep it, you are far too sexy in it and I quite like thinking of you wearing it while you sleep." he put on his suit jacket and left and I felt myself drifting back to sleep a few moments after I heard him shut my apartment door.

I heard the sounds of the click clack of my heels down the long hallway before getting to my office. I knew I was lit up like a freaking Christmas tree, Phil had told me as much when he was checking me in the front security checkpoint. I had to tone it down, stop smiling so much it made my cheeks ache. But, how? I was happy, completely at peace after last night. But, that was going to change as soon as I walked into the office.

When I walked into the office I shared with Edward and Bree, I looked up and saw the DA, Peter Carlisle standing there talking with Bree.

"Morning, Bree. Hello, Peter, did we have an appointment to meet today?" After I spoke, Peter turned to face me.

"No, this is a interesting turn of events that brought me here today. Your former client, Aro might have tampered with the witness who suddenly backed out of her lineup ID right before trial." and I'm sure my mouth dropped open.

"You can't be serious? How would he have...how would he have gotten to her?" I asked, my lashes blinked quickly, trying to process this information.

"We are hoping the police will be able to gather more information from the victim's neighbor, she saw someone suspicious the night before this occurred and the poor girl is terrified. We had to call in a psychiatrist." I just shook my head slowly.

This was horrible. What had he done to that poor girl or had done to her, to keep her mouth shut? I can't even fathom what she is going through, and it was times like this that really made me hate representing the bad guys.

"Peter, what makes you think Laurent had something to do with making her change her story, what do you know?" and Peter looked down.

"She was brought in to the hospital last night, she tried to kill herself. But, her boyfriend said she had been getting phone calls and would find things out of place in her apartment that were causing her to be really scared, and he said she really felt like it was him." and I wrapped my hand over my stomach, feeling sudden pangs of sickness at the terrible situation for this poor girl.

"My gosh, this is horrible. I, honestly don't know what to say to all of this." I replied and just sank slowly into my seat.

"But, Peter, please keep me informed. I want to stay on top of this situation. I honestly feel bad for her." I lowered my eyes, and I just remembered meeting with Emily Wolfe to listen to her deposition weeks before the trial was set to begin. Her scar on her face as a constant reminder of her attack, not to mention the internal torment from that night.

After the long work day, I just wanted to go get a drink. Bree and Edward agreed. We had been busy the rest of the day and aside from talking about work related things, I needed to unwind a bit.

I drove to Eternal, and I noticed when I walked in that Tori was there too, sitting by herself at the bar. I also noticed the blonde singer that is in the band with Edward as well as the bigger guy on the stage.

"Hey, Edward!" I heard Tori say as Edward came up behind me. She stood up, towering over me as she ran over to hug him. I smiled shyly and Edward noticed that we hadn't ever officially met.

"Tori, this is Bella, and Bella this is my best friend, Tori." Edward finally spoke as he smiled at me, I guess trying to put me at ease. Tori didn't show much emotion, then she laughed.

"Bella, oh wow, you are beautiful. Edward wasn't kidding!" and she pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh, um, not sure about that. But, thanks." I said looking at Edward over her shoulder who just smirked at me.

"I am so glad you stopped by actually, because I feel like we haven't talked in forever." she said as she bumped Edward's shoulder once she let me go from her unexpected hug.

"Well, I have been busy with work and...Bella." he said and simply slid his hand into mine, our fingers warmly intertwining.

"Nice, lots of hot sex then huh?" and I nearly choked hearing her candid words.

"Tori, shh, don't be rude." he said and she just laughed.

"Come on, Edward. I can see it in both your faces right now...you have the "I want you" eyes on right now at each other." and she laughed and picked up the beer she had been drinking to take a sip. I just looked at the ground. I had no comment, she was right, so how could I argue.

"Excuse me, there's Bree." I whispered, and smiled as I walked over to her to find a table.

"Who is the redhead with Edward?" she asked, her lips pursed in a flat line and her tone was one of her anger.

"Oh that is a friend of his, she's a lesbian so don't worry." I patted Bree on the back and she slowly retreated from attack mode.

"He's lucky, because if he was with someone else, I'd have to kick his ass." she said, sitting her purse in the empty chair beside her, and I just laughed. She had truly become a good friend in the months we've worked together.

"I appreciate it, but nothing to worry about." I told her and then informed her I'd be back after a trip to the ladies' room.

As I flushed and was coming out to wash my hands, I saw Tori standing at the mirror as if she was waiting for me to come out.

"Hey, can I talk to you a second, Bella?" she asked, and when I nodded yes, I saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Bella, I love Edward. He's like a big brother to me. We were all each other had growing up in the system. We look out for each other, always have and always will. So, don't hurt him, or I'll have to kick your ass." she said and she then smiled an utterly phony as hell smile, and turned and walked back out into the bar. I stood to look in the mirror wondering what she was referring to, and didn't know if I should ask more about this, or just wait and let Edward tell me on his own terms.

I walked out a moment or two later, once I was more composed. I found Edward sitting with Bree and joined them. I had a drink already waiting for me, and I didn't even care to ask what it was. I just took a big swig and stared down at the glass in my hands. I noticed that Edward was looking at me out of the corner of his eye, but I wasn't quite sure I could look at him right now as there were too many things running through my mind. He slid his hand over my knee and I just closed my eyes at the warmth of his touch, then took another huge swig of my drink that was incredibly delicious, and strong.

**Thoughts? I appreciate all :) Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters...I just _wish_ I had my own Edward Cullen. ;) **

**What would any of you give to have one hot night with Edward or even Robert...I think I would give up everything I own, except my kids...those are non-negotiable. :)**

**EPOV**

Bella had not seemed like herself ever since she got to the table. I am not blind, I noticed that shortly before Bella came out of the ladies' room, Tori came out just before her. I hope Tori didn't behave like a total bitch. I love the girl, she's like my sister, but she's over protective of me sometimes and I really hope she didn't say anything to upset Bella before we really even begin whatever this is between us.

"Bella, are you OK?" I leaned in to ask her, breathing in the scent coming off her skin and her hair. She just nodded, and barely even looked up at me. Fuck, Tori said something. I just know it.

I gently patted her on the leg, and then excused myself to go talk to my sister-in-law Rose who was up on the stage to do an acoustic set tonight. I was half tempted to get my guitar out of my car and play with them, release some of this anxiety I was feeling. I feel like it's been far too long since I just got up there on stage and lost myself in the music. But, first I need to fucking talk to Rose.

I was 14 when I finally found my brother, Emmett who was about to turn 18 at the time. I had tried so long to be strong, but I had been so lost, so scared. But, when I was finally back with my older brother, I remember going into my new room in my new home and crying for the third and last time I would ever allow myself to cry.

When I was just 5 our parents were out in the city enjoying their 10 year anniversary. I vaguely remember how beautiful my mother had looked when she left that night. She had been so happy, my father worked really long hours and this was going to be the first night in a long time they would be eating dinner together instead of her leaving it for him to heat up when he would get home at night.

The story I had been told was they were lost, and my dad stopped at a gas station to ask for how to get back to the interstate toward home and tragically walked himself right into a robbery that took both their lives. The state had split my brother and me up and I had closed myself off from my feelings for a long time. But, then I met Tori at my first foster home. She was my age, bright red hair, and she was the main reason I came out of my shell and she encouraged me to play the guitar when I admired them in our foster dad's music store once.

I had no sad story of abuse or anything that horrible, thank God. I had left that family after a few months and had just 1 more foster family after that. They had been amazing to me. But, Tori hadn't been so lucky and was shipped around to 11 homes, and had been physically and possibly sexually abused, however she never would confirm or deny that. I got into so much trouble as a kid sneaking off to go sit with her when she would run back to our special place to cry. Emmett had been with the same family the whole time and they had fought for me to come live with them too, but for some reason couldn't get anyone to respond to their requests. But, none of that mattered when they finally were able to get someone to listen and allow them to adopt me like they had Emmett.

I talked to Rose about Bella. Rose was like a sister as well, she had been part of our lives since I reunited with Emmett. They were high school sweethearts and she was family long before she married my brother. Rose didn't play games and try to say what she thought I needed to hear. She told me her real opinion, and as nervous as I was about Bella, Rose wasn't worried.

"Edward, you really don't notice how she looks at you?" and I eyed her questioningly.

"What are you talking about? How does she look at me?" and Rose just smiled, her eyes shining.

"Her eyes light up when you are around her, she clearly adores you." and I felt a warmth spread over me.

"Thanks, Rose. I just needed someone else to tell me what they see." and she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Anytime. So you guys having a problem right now or something...is that why you are concerned?" But, before I could answer, she waved me off to tell me to stop speaking.

"It was Tori." and when she said that, I looked around to Tori at the bar and to Bella at the table and it became clear. Tori was shooting daggers at Bella with her eyes, after she clearly acted as though she liked Bella. What the fuck is this about?

"I think I see that now." I motioned with my elbow toward Tori and Rose followed and nodded her head.

"I love Tori, I know she's your best friend. But, she thinks Bella will take you away from her, so I bet she tried to intimidate Bella." Rose just crossed her arms over her chest. I think she's right.

"I guess I need to talk to Bella about the history a little more than I had. I'm sure it isn't helping that I haven't really told her much. We've been, I guess...preoccupied." and I laughed, not sure why I'm telling all of this to Rose.

"Just don't rush, Edward, and get to know her too. Things will be fine." I hugged her and left her side to walk over toward Bella and Bree who were talking and laughing as I approached.

"Where were you?" Bella asked as I slid back into my seat beside her.

"Sorry, talking to Rose." and she nodded and seemed a little more at ease now, sliding her hand along my knee and smiling up at me. Then she spoke.

"Edward, I want to go home. Do you want to come over for a while?" She coyly bit her lip and there was no way in hell I could turn that offer down.

**BPOV**

After Edward had left the table, Bree kicked me under the table.

"Ouch, what was that for?" and I rubbed my shin with my hand.

"Bella, what is up with you? You've been ignoring Edward for the last 20 minutes." I really hadn't even thought of it as ignoring him to be honest. I was just thinking, and I guess I had been too quiet.

"Shit, I was just thinking. I didn't mean to be so quiet." and she smiled.

"So, are you and him...dating now or whatever?" her words making me almost smile.

"No. I mean, well...we have a date Saturday." Bree just clapped softly for me and smiled.

"Aw, that's great. You guys are so cute." I could only think of our amazing sex and how it wasn't cute at all, it was phenomenal.

"Cute huh?" I smirked.

"Yes, I am just glad you have stopped worrying about the 'No fraternization' policy, which seriously they can't prove anyway if you guys keep it protected and private." She sipped on her drink and I nodded. I hope we can, because I know I want to try.

When Edward finally came back, I smiled at him. Welcomed him back and rubbed him softly on his leg. I want him to know I wasn't upset at him or anything before, I was just thinking of how much I wanted to learn about him. Especially after hearing what Tori said about growing up in the system. I was admittedly feeling a little bit tingly and buzzed and wanted to just curl up with him and talk, OK and maybe kiss and touch a little.

"Edward, I want to go home. Do you want to come over for a while?" I asked him once he made eye contact with me and I bit my lower lip a little. I noticed his lips curving up in his sexy crooked smile.

"Of course, just tell me when you are ready to leave." Once he said those words, I looked over to Bree.

"Bree, I'll see you tomorrow." Then with a smile I left with Edward, and enjoyed far more than I should, the warmth of his touch as he put his hand on the small of my back to guide me through the crowd.

We got to my apartment and went inside and I willed myself to try to talk tonight, not anything intimate until I know more about him, about his past. I also want him to get to know me, I want this to be more than just the damp panties I get when he makes eye contact with me too long, or the electric shocks I feel shoot through my body when his skin makes the slightest contact with mine.

"Make yourself at home, I just want to change into something more comfortable." Edward went to sit on the couch as I slid off my shoes into my hand, and slipped behind my bedroom door to find something else to wear, but not wanting to undermine the attempt to talk. I found something simple, comfy, and cute.

I walked out in some black sweatpants that hung lower on my butt since they were a size too big and were folded down, then I had on a plain white t-shirt over my bare breasts. I can't make it too difficult in case I change my mind...at least he can fondle them if we start getting a little heated.

Edward smiled to look up as I came around the couch to sit beside him at one armrest, my legs folded up onto the seat and I turned to face him. He turned to sit the same way to face me.

"Bella, I want to ask you something...about earlier." When he started to speak I feared he did mistake my quiet contemplation for me being upset or doubtful about us.

"Edward, we're good. OK? I am sorry I was quiet before...just thinking." He smiled, but then shook his head.

"I'm glad, we're good. But, what I wanted to ask was about Tori. Did she say something to you?" Hearing the words, I wasn't sure if she told him what she told me, or if he simply assumed she did.

"Well, she, um..was in the bathroom earlier." I began and he just kept looking at me, his eyes urging me to continue.

"She gave me the standard best friend speech "hurt him I beat you up" or whatever, and then she told me you and her are family and grew up in the system, and..." then his look changed, his eyes looked almost sad.

"She mentioned how we grew up? Did she give you details?" he asked me, his hands now holding both of mine, and I just shook my head and what I now knew was tension in those amazing green eyes now dissolved away.

"OK, good. I want to be the one to share my story with you, not anyone else." His smile was beautiful.

"So, then tell me, where did you grow up?" I asked as I pulled my knees up to my chest to rest my arms around my legs.

"Well, where to begin..." He stated quietly, then I watched as he got up to begin to pace as he prepared to tell me his story.

**A/N: I first want to say thanks to everyone who has added me to their fave and follow lists. I am so grateful! I was so nervous to put my stories out there for others to read, and you guys have made it so easy!**

**I also need to know the name and location of a good RobSten Anonymous! I have been totally caught up in watching Rob and Kristen YouTube videos, reading news articles online that I know are complete crap and I have to fight the urge to post to every negative remark made about Twilight and about Kristen. Sadly, none of my friends in real life watch or like the movie, so I have no one to babble endlessly about how sexy Rob is and his accent, and his down to Earth personality...SIGH. Oh well, right?**

**Well, please leave your thoughts, because I appreciate all of your comments and questions or suggestions :) Thanks!**

**another chapter to be up later tonight or tomorrow evening—Stefanie aka TwinMommie09**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters...I just _wish_ I had my own Edward Cullen. ;) **

**What would any of you give to have one hot night with Edward or even Robert...I think I would give up everything I own, except my kids...those are non-negotiable. :)**

**EPOV**

_"So, then tell me, where did you grow up?" Bella asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest to rest her arms around her long, lovely legs. _

_ "Well, where to begin..." I stated quietly, then I got up to begin to pace to tell Bella my story._

"Well, I grew up in Chicago, and I was in a few foster homes so I lived in a few different parts of Chicago." I watched her intently, trying to read the emotion that lie behind her eyes.

"Foster care, that is how you met Tori?" Bella asked, tentatively.

"Exactly, I was about 5 and it was my first foster home, her second I believe. She and I are the same age." and I finally stopped pacing to sit back on the couch facing her.

"I know you said you have a brother, is he biological or adopted brother?" As she asked about Emmett indirectly I realized what an ass I had been for not properly introducing them.

"Biological. Emmett. He's 4 years older than me, however he was in a different foster home. Apparently, they couldn't find one to take both of us...at the time." I wanted to ask about her now, I wasn't really enjoying retelling the story of my past right now.

"So, Bella, your turn. Tell me about where you grew up and your family." I spoke as I leaned closer to her, smiling and hoping to change the topic of our conversation to her and her life.

"Well, I grew up in Forks til I was 4, then moved to Phoenix when my parents split up." I felt bad for her when she looked down as she mentioned her mom and dad's split. Knowing this, I knew she would feel such pity for me knowing about my parents and I didn't want pity right now.

"Then, I moved back to live with my dad when I was 17 and then went to college in Seattle, and never left." she smiled and then returned to asking questions of me.

"So, what made you want to go to law school?" The subject was going to get tougher now. Was I ready to bring this up? I know I want to tell her, I just don't want her to start feeling sorry for me, then judging me. Most girls did. They would start noticing things about me, then trying to tie that back into my past and what happened to my mother and father, and my growing up how I did. I want to tell her, and I guess I just need to bite the bullet and get it over with.

"Well, my mother, she was going to go to law school, but then I was born, so she never got the chance." Bella's eyebrow show up in confusion.

"Wait, how did you being born affect...wait you mean your birth mother?" She asked, and I felt my chest tighten. Even if I don't remember every detail of my mother, there is one thing that I always felt with me was that she loved me. I knew that, and in the end that was all that had ever really meant anything to me. Thus, I felt like I owe my mother, being a lawyer would have made her proud, I think.

"Yes, my birth mother. She died, as did my father. Messy robbery" and I pushed out some air, then continued.

"They were shot and I was put in foster home with a family that helped kids who came to foster care after trauma, and Emmett was older and was placed with a different family." I looked down at my hands, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me even thinking of that time in my life. Before I knew it, I felt Bella all around me. Her hair on my shoulders, her arms around my neck and her soft cheek against my stubbly one.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore if it upsets you. I am _so_ sorry, Edward that you went through that." she whispered and her embrace felt good, it was warmth and strawberries, and softness. But, most of all it was comfort, and it didn't feel at all like pity.

Bella held me in her arms and she ran her fingers softly through my hair, and down my neck. I just inhaled her scent, realizing that I longed to linger here like this for as long as she would let me. But, then she pulled back and her eyes were filled with an intensity I had never seen in her eyes before. She whispered something I couldn't quite make out before brushing her lips softly over mine and then climbed into my lap to hold me even closer. I wasn't sure now if she was doing this to comfort me, because now it felt more like she needed it, the closeness, the contact.

After what felt like hours, she finally pulled back and I saw her cover her mouth to yawn. I did notice it was getting pretty late and it was Thursday so, sadly we had work in the morning.

"You want to go to sleep?" I asked, reaching out to run my fingertips over her soft lips.

"Mm, yeah I'm really tired, but you are staying right?" she asked me and I smiled and our eyes locked on one another as her lips pursed to kiss my lingering finger.

"Bella, if you want me to stay, then of course I will stay."

**BPOV**

Edward opened up so much about his past to me tonight, and it was never my intention to bring up a painful topic for him. How would I have known about his parents? That meant a lot to me that he shared that with me, I know it had to be difficult for him.

As we lay there in my bed, his arm lay across my stomach, as I snuggled my back closer to his chest, my ass against his groin. I wasn't trying to be sexual tonight, just close to him. It was nice, to just be near his warmth, feeling his warm breath on the back of my neck as he would breathe, or speak. We lay there fully clothed, and talked until I didn't hear anything anymore and I couldn't keep my eyes open and I drifted into bliss in his arms.

~XOXO~

I smiled as I felt soft fingertips slide over my stomach, then slid beneath the hem of my t-shirt to rub over my skin. I felt the fingers travel up between my breasts, and then caressed each breast before rubbing a thumb over one nipple, then the other. Edward was hard and his erection pressing against me from behind.

"Bella, mm I want you." I heard his faint whisper and I wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming.

I grabbed his hand that was rubbing my breasts and pushed it lower, wanting him to feel how wet I was getting as he touched me. As we neared the top to my sweatpants, I intertwined my fingers with his to help push beneath the fabric of the pants and my panties.

"Bella" he moaned as I felt his lips ghosting over my neck just behind my ear. It made me grind my hips and ass back against him and I felt him get even harder behind me.

"Edward, I want you too." I sighed as both of our hands slid down between my legs, feeling the wetness that gathered there.

I raised up as he had prompted me to so he could remove the clothing that kept us from touching, feeling one another. My shirt was tossed to the side, as were my sweatpants and panties. I turned to see him, there was hardly any light in the room as it was the very early hours of the morning. I could feel his eyes, looking at me, wanting me and it made me blush. Thank goodness he can't see me turning pink under his gaze as it traveled up and down my naked flesh.

My fingers fumbled in the dark with the buttons on his shirt, as his soft hands were rubbing up and down my arms. Then he finally raised up to remove the shirt, and then I let my hands slide down his chest, through the hair at his navel to reach the fly of his pants. We were both breathing heavily as I allowed my hand to lightly rub over the growing bulge in his pants, and he jumped up to remove them as he was seeming to be inpatient with my slow torturous method of removing those pants. I licked my lips in anticipation of feeling his warm bare skin pressed against me, as we both met on our knees in the middle of the bed.

His hands wound in my hair, angling my head upwards toward his so that he could bend and take my mouth with his. He gently sucked my upper lip and I felt the warmth of his tongue sliding along my plump lips which I happily opened to allow his tongue to explore within. Our tongues intertwined, sucked, licked along each others so slowly, perfectly.

My hands ran along the muscles in his arms, then around to the strong ones in his shoulders and back. I loved touching him, and so glad he is here with me, glad he's mine and I am his. Even if we haven't said the words yet, that we're exclusive, in my heart there is no one else.

I pressed my body closer to him, wanting the friction of his body against my nipples that ached to be touched, licked, and sucked by his perfect mouth. I groaned as one of his hands left the back of my head to travel down as if reading my mind to cup one of my breasts and allow his thumb to rub the nipple until it was incredibly swollen and aching all the more for the warmth of his lips. He kissed me once more on my mouth, then kissed the corner of my mouth, down my jaw and neck finally finding my rose colored nipple and lightly kissing it, then sliding his tongue over it, increasing speed and I was so close to an intense orgasm just from him touching me like this. I can't even begin to imagine the intensity when he's inside me.

Edward pulled us down onto the bed, with him on his back and me sitting over his waist, just a few inches from pure oblivion. The room was filled with only the sounds of our breathing and panting, sighs of pleasure as he raised up to suck the other breast and a hand traveled below to run along my slick opening.

"Fuck, ah so wet, baby. I love that I make you so ready for me." he groaned and then bit down on a nipple so gently but it sent shock waves through me and I couldn't hold back anymore. I put my hands on his chest for leverage and I found his throbbing cock and slid my slit across the tip slowly, coating it with my juices, then slid slowly down onto him, his hands flew to grip my hips, pulling and pushing me back and forth, then up and down as I rolled my hips to grind into him. So full, so close.

My head fell back as I took him inside me, moaning his name softly, feeling his hands on my body, his eyes watching me even in the darkness. I removed my hands from his chest and leaned back to put my hands on his knees, letting him deeper inside and his thumb quickly pressed to my clit to provide the much needed friction.

"Bella, oh yeah baby, cum for me. You are so fucking beautiful." he groaned as he thrust against me as I ground harder, wanting him deeper if that was even possible.

"Edward, oh yes, oh, unh fuck!" I cried out as my orgasm roared through me, and my body collapsed onto his chest. He thrust into me, again and again, harder and faster as his lips were on my neck, sucking and licking the skin below my ear. Then he came, just my name leaving his lips as he pumped into me holding me so tightly against him. I never wanted to let go of him.

Finally, after a moment of rest against his chest, I rolled off to the side to catch my breath and his mouth found mine again, swallowing each pant and sigh into his own.

"Bella, I am falling so hard for you." he whispered before kissing me with such tenderness, so slow, with definite purpose of letting me know his words were sincere and I couldn't speak, could only feel his gentle kiss.

Finally, when he pulled away from my lips, pushing hair behind my ear, I lay my head across his chest, I could hear his heartbeat thundering below my cheek.

"I am too, Edward. Me too." and I lay there with this wonderful man and wondering how I got so lucky in this moment to have something feel so perfect, and so amazing.

**A/N: I first want to say thanks to everyone who has added me to their fave and follow lists. I am so grateful! I was so nervous to put my stories out there for others to read, and you guys have made it so easy!**

**I love Rob and Kristen and pray they are at the Golden Globes together tomorrow...that would make me really happy.**

**Please review! I appreciate all of your comments and questions or suggestions :) Thanks!**

**another chapter to be up later tonight or tomorrow evening—Stefanie aka TwinMommie09 on Twitter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters...I just _wish_ I had my own Edward Cullen. ;) **

**EPOV**

When we woke up this morning, I felt such happiness swelling in my chest. Bella had said it back, that she was falling for me too and I knew that I wanted nothing and no one else but her. I knew it wouldn't be much longer before I would finally fall, and hard for this beauty beside me.

We dressed and had time to stop to eat breakfast together this morning since I had come prepared, just hopeful I guess. As we ate, we just talked about anything, and everything.

"Seriously? Of all Tarantino movies, you prefer Kill Bill Volume 1?", I asked Bella with my eyebrows raised as I was seriously questioning her reasons for this choice, while not a bad film, but not at all what I predicted.

"Yes, seriously. I connect with the strong female character on a mission of revenge. Uma kicked ass in that movie." and I wiped my mouth and drank a swig of my coffee and smiled.

"Well, I will always prefer Pulp Fiction, no question." I then reached for the bill as it came and she tried to fight me for it, but I know better. She secretly wanted me to take care of her in the small ways like this and in larger ones.

"But, your favorite all time movie is...?" I asked as we walked hand in hand to our cars in the parking lot.

"You'll think this is silly." she replied and I nudged her shoulder.

"No, nothing you tell me is silly. I love learning about you." She smiled and then softly replied,

"A few good men." and I guffawed as I knew so much more about her in that one sentence than ever before.

"Is that the movie that made you go to law school?" I asked her jokingly and she smacked me on the arm.

"Shut up! I love that movie, and I wanted to be capable of getting a bad guy to just breakdown and confess like Jack Nicholson does in that movie. It's the best." and she smiled and I just pulled her close.

"Well, when we get to work, we have to be serious, no looking at my butt or anything OK? Seriously, it's offensive." I muttered and she just looked at me with cocked eyebrows.

"Oh, that's rich coming from Mr. Breast Ogler!" and I ran my hands along her waist and up to lightly touch the sides of her soft curves with my fingertips.

"Bella, I can't help it, they're perfect, and soft, and yours." Then I lightly squeezed before letting her go.

Yep here it comes. Blush for me, baby.

"Stop it. Now kiss me so we can go to work. I'll miss this all day." she pouted her lower lip and I couldn't resist the urge to suck it gently with my lips, running my tongue over it.

Bella sighed so softly and melted into me, and I could have happily stayed like this all day. But, we did have work to do and people waiting for us to show up for work. Our kiss ended way too soon, and then we had to go to the real world that exists outside of our private bubble.

I felt a jolt shoot through me as she pulled away from my lips, only after having grabbed my ass.

"Mm, you do have a nice ass." she smirked and got into her car. Dammit. Now she made me hard.

**BPOV**

Two can play this game, Mr. Cullen. I thought to myself as I drove to work. I know he's probably pretty hard and going to be totally unfair today at work to make me pay for it. But, I have to play the game better. I plan to make him want me so much, he's going to be begging me before the end of the day to take him somewhere and let him take me. But, if I will let him, is the ultimate question. How long can I hold off too?

We got to the office and we were several minutes apart arriving and I was smiling thanks to the amazing early morning surprise sex, and then our lovely breakfast together. I still felt sad for him about his life and how he grew up. But, I know how it felt to have friends treat me like I was fragile over my parents' divorce. However, that was nothing compared to what he endured, I'm sure.

When we arrived, Mr. Whitlock came into the hallway with Alice and was gathering us up for a meeting. We all herded into one of the smaller boardrooms and took seats mistakenly across from each other. If I had only known how unwise that would be for me.

The meeting began and I looked toward the projector screen at the front of the room, but I felt the heat of Edward's gaze watching me. I felt on edge. I began to fidget, gripping my pen in my hand, while he simply smirked. He knew he was getting under my skin. So, I needed to level the playing field. I smoothed my hand over my shirt, starting at my breasts and moved down, very lightly that no one else would notice, except Edward who was watching me so intently. Then I toyed with my necklace, sliding it between my fingertips, playing with the chain. Then, slid my chair back just a little bit from the table and I crossed my legs slowly. Then uncrossed them again to change legs. I did this as I parted my lips to slide my pen in to nibble on it ever so lightly. I heard him clear his throat, and I knew I had won this small victory.

Other lawyers presented updates on their current cases and it was only a matter of time before it was my turn to speak. I had turned in my PowerPoint presentation to Alice yesterday before lunch, so I was already prepared for what was to come. I listened to everyone else speak, and then it was time for me to speak. I stood up slowly and looked at everyone around the room, except him. I spoke about my cases and walked around to the projector to use the pointer at the front of the room to point out some of the pertinent issues with my cases that were relevant. I slid the pointer back and forth in my hand as I spoke, watching Edward swallow quite hard and then I turned my back to the room and bent over slightly to sit the pointer down into the tray on the wall and slowly walked back to my chair. I could see his eyes as I sat down and met his gaze head on, and those green eyes of his were darker, lustful. I liked it.

Back in the office with Bree and Edward, I busied myself with work. Trying to focus and not allow him any chance to toy with my fragile will power to stay away from him. It had been a pretty normal day, until Edward was helping prepare documents for a drug distribution case.

"Bella, can you look at this form? I don't understand why it's formatted this way." and without thinking I walked over to stand behind his chair, bending down to peer at the form over his shoulder and I could smell him, feel his warmth. I hadn't noticed that my outer thigh was right beside his hand that rested on the armrest of his chair. I licked my lips as I knew if he realized my weakness right now, I was seriously going to lose.

"Oh, OK, they used this format because it helps line up the details of the weight of the substance, with the drug itself and then it is categorized by the street value." Before I could even speak any more I just heard Edward speaking about his new found understanding, but my body overrode my sense of hearing. All I could focus on was his warm hand that was now sliding up my inner thigh beneath my skirt. I steadied myself with my hand on the back of his seat and he just stated matter of factly.

"Are you OK Bella? You look a little _flushed_. Do you feel warm?" and I bit my lower lip.

"No, I'm fine." I replied, but really was not fine at all. If he went any higher he would know how wet he was making me and I could not let that happen.

"So are we good here?" I asked stepping back away from his touch and he clenched his jaw, and the look in his eyes dazzled me.

"Yes, I think I'm fine. But, you might need to go get some water to splash on your face to cool you down." I just smiled, and went back to my desk. Contemplating my next method on getting him to beg.

~~XOXO~~

I got too carried away with work to push Edward's limits any more today. Plus, we had a big case to prepare for, plus I had to meet with Laurent Aro to deal with the allegations by the DA's office. That meant I had to work later this evening than I had anticipated. I needed to go back and forth to the office law library to cite case law for a brief I had to submit in 2 days.

Bree offered as usual to stay, but it was honestly much easier for me to just to work alone. I also told Edward he could leave too. I knew if he was here with me, I'd get less done and this was important. I could see in his eyes he was going to miss me, but it wasn't like we don't have a "date" planned in 2 days not to mention I had every intention of going to Eternal tomorrow night to see him play, he promised me he was going to introduce me to his brother as well.

Once Bree left, Edward shut the door and pulled me close to him, with a groan he wound his fingers in my hair and placed his lips against mine. It was a very deliberate and hungry kiss. It was one of want; pent up desire from all day toying with him. Then he whispered in my ear softly that he would see me in the morning.

"Night." I whispered and he turned back to me,

"Will you call me to let me know you got home OK, so I don't worry?" he asked before leaving and I smiled.

"Aw, you would worry about me?" I asked stepping closer to him and he just looked away and smiled shyly, then hugged me, and gave one more kiss and quickly opened the door so no one would wonder what was going on in our office.

"Of course, I will let you know when I get home." and then I watched him leave for the day.

**A/N: I first want to say thanks to everyone who has added me to their fave and follow lists. I am so grateful! I was so nervous to put my stories out there for others to read, and you guys have made it so easy!**

**Please review! I appreciate all of your comments and questions or suggestions :) Thanks!**

**another chapter to be up later tonight or tomorrow evening—Stefanie aka TwinMommie09 on Twitter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters...I just _wish_ I had my own Edward Cullen. ;) **

**BPOV**

My phone vibrated with another text from Edward. He had text me a few answers to some of my questions since he was so much smarter than I was and could tell me exactly where to find what I needed. I was going to run to the library right now and begin searching for the documentation needed and I couldn't find the light switch to the library.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I felt myself bump into a cabinet as I was trying to flip the lights on. Then I found the back lights that barely illuminated the room. But, that was better than nothing, I guess.

I found the first book and went to make copies as I was getting really sick of being stuck here so late, and then I will find the other book and go make copies of it and go home to finish up. I put the first book down on the return bin once I finished, then went to get the ladder as the other book was up higher on the shelves. I kicked off my heels to climb on the tiny ladder, wishing I had told Edward to stay so he could risk injury for me, because I really don't like heights.

All of the sudden my foot slipped, I could practically feel the impact and I just closed my eyes to yell,

"Fuck me!" But, then I felt warmth, strong arms, and heard a familiar chuckle.

"Well, if you insist." He said with a laugh, and I turned around quickly once my feet were placed back on the floor.

"Jesus, Edward! What the hell!" and he laughed as I slapped his arm.

"I was worried, and it's late. Besides, you would have fallen on your ass had I not come!" then he pointed to the nearest table, "I also figured you were hungry and a vending machine candy bar would not be a very filling meal."

"You are the sweetest"...kiss..."most wonderful"...kiss...and perfect man!" Then I went to the table to sit to eat.

"Thank you, I'm starving!" I replied and ran to the table to help get the food out of the bags.

As we ate, he kept making me laugh telling me about his exaggerated description of me falling from the ladder. So not true that I was flailing my arms, I did not flail anything.

"I'm glad you were here to catch me." I said looking directly in his eyes, feeling a million times happier with him than I ever could have imagined.

"Me too. Now, I believe you wanted me to...what was it you said," he asked raising up to come around to my side of the table. He looked like a hungry lion and I was the poor helpless prey. As he approached, he ran his fingertip under my chin to lift my face to meet his gaze.

He leaned in to softly kiss my lips as he spoke.

"Oh, now I remember what you said"...kiss..."you said "fuck me"." The words dripped with sex as they fell off his lips. I couldn't speak, I just wound my hands behind his neck into his hair and let him lead the way. He pulled me up from the chair, standing closer to his firm body.

"Is that what you want, Bella?" he asked, staring into my eyes, before bending to kiss me, his tongue gently tangling with mine, then we parted, but he kept his forehead pressed to mine, his lips still lightly touching mine.

"For me to fuck you? Because, I want to, very much." His lips on mine again, hungrier, demanding and God it was making me so wet.

"Yes, Edward, I want you." I groaned and he very willingly complied.

His warm hands were running along my waist, gripping my backside, and then down my thighs. I then felt him edging my skirt up with both his hands and he hoisted me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I felt the delicious pain of being slammed against the nearest shelf of books, Edward's erection against me. This was seriously the sexiest thing I've participated in, in my life.

With his hands on my ass, and his hips grinding into me, I felt his mouth on my earlobe, his breath was so warm against my skin. He sucked the soft flesh between his lips, then he traveled down my neck, kissing, licking, sucking and I could only pant as my hands tugged at his hair, holding on with everything I have. I pressed my lips to his face, hair, whatever part of him came within my reach as he continued to kiss along my neck, throat and to the other side to do the same before finding his way back to my mouth.

Using one hand to hold me up, I heard him undoing his zipper and I tingled all over with anticipation. Then very quickly I felt him pushing my panties to the side and the tip of him was rubbing along my drenched core. I just tugged at him, pushing myself against him, wanting him. Then he plunged inside, claiming me, I'm his, only his.

We groaned, moaned and then he carried me still inside me the short distance to lay me on the table. My back arched up and felt Edward's hands sliding up underneath the front of my shirt, ghosting touches over my stomach, up between my breasts, such light touches that made me tremble.

"Bella, you were so naughty today, teasing me." He moaned as he grabbed on to both breasts with his hands, his expert fingers. Rubbing, kneading, teasing my nipples with his long perfect fingers. Then pulling the cup of the bra down to rub his palms over the hard buds.

I let go of him only to remove my shirt and he hissed, bending his head down instantly to suck the hard flesh into his mouth, his tongue flickered over and over, slowly, then quickly, then he would lightly suck again. My body was overcome with sensations as I bucked from beneath him, wanting him to give me all of himself, so hard, so fast.

"Shit, yes, harder!" I groaned, gripping his shoulders, pulling him with my feet, urging him to give me more, I will never have enough of him.

"Unh, yeah Bella, I can't...hold on...much longer." He released one breast to repeat the same to the other and I came undone, he raised his head to watch me cum beneath him, I felt his eyes on me and he spoke.

"Look at me while you cum, baby. You're so beautiful." he said as he continued to rub my breasts and I opened my eyes to look at him, as he watched me. Then he groaned and came, collapsing onto my barely covered chest.

"Wow, who knew you could have fun in a library." he finally spoke once our breathing got closer to normal.

"That was...truly phenomenal." I could barely get the words out, I just rubbed my hands up and down his bare back.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have been trying to rewind, date, get to know you..." and he raised his head to look at me and I just shushed him by raising up to claim his mouth.

"I know, Edward. It's hard when I want you so much, I've had the same struggle." I said against his lips and he pulled me up to sit on the table, and he cupped my face in both hands.

"I am helpless around you, my will to stay away and to slow down just falls away and all that I want is to touch you, show you what I don't know how to say." It was then that my heart just melted into the floor when he spoke.

"Me too, baby. Me too." I just held him tight and then stood up to collect my things and return to my office.

"I'll walk you to your car." he stated and waited for me to get my bag, and belongings and headed to my car. Then we said goodnight and sealed it with a kiss, and I hated watching him drive away shortly before me. I headed home knowing I had made the perfect choice by letting Edward into my life.

**A/N: I first want to say thanks to everyone who has added me to their fave and follow lists. I am so grateful! I was so nervous to put my stories out there for others to read, and you guys have made it so easy!**

**Please review! I appreciate all of your comments and questions or suggestions :) Thanks!**

**Sorry for shorter update than normal, but wanted this out there for you guys before I fall asleep—Stefanie aka TwinMommie09 on Twitter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters...I just _wish_ I had my own Edward Cullen. ;) **

**BPOV**

Friday morning at 10am there was a meeting with DA Peter Carlisle to discuss what was learned about the victim of our client Laurent Aro who was being released later today after the mandatory 72 hour hold for her suicide attempt. They wouldn't give me too many details about how she tried, but my heart was aching for her just that she had tried, no matter the hows of it all.

"Good morning Bella, Bree, Edward." Peter spoke as he entered our conference room to go over what was learned.

"So, let me begin by saying, the police are still looking into everything about how Aro would have been able to go after her since he was inside. They have a family member of his they think might be involved. His sister, Zafrina has been unable to reach since this all happened." he passed out a folder to each of us with a transcript of the victim's statement.

"Poor girl." I said softly as I read details of her finding letters on her car and pushed underneath her front door, and she even found things in her apartment out of place and not just in the 'maybe she did it by accident' way.

"Yes, she is very scared and it is unlikely she will be able to testify in court now after all she has been through." Peter spoke, as he frowned. I knew what he was getting at, the case was dead in the water until either Aro acted again, or they got more evidence, and somehow other victims came forward. However, none of them had yet, and no one could convince them otherwise.

"Well, thanks for the update, we'll deal with this as it comes, I am going to meet with Aro at his probation officer's office this afternoon." I spoke and I saw Edward's eyes search mine. Yeah, I kind of hadn't told him about this meeting, and no doubt he would not want me to go. We'd already talked in great detail about how badly we didn't like Aro and that Edward didn't want me giving him any more face time with me than he already had a few times in court.

"Sure, see you next time in court, Swan." Peter spoke just to me and left and Edward shook his head behind him as he left.

"Ugh he makes me sick." Edward whispered as he stood closer to me.

"Why?" and he just looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Seriously? You don't notice how he looks at you or talks to you?" and I just shook my head.

"If I don't care about him, why does it matter what he says or how he looks at me. The only person I care about is you." and I gave him a quick peck on the lips and saw his smile form on his lips.

"Fine, you win." He said from behind me as he followed me back to our office, with Bree behind him.

"Ok, that poor girl. Bella, she is really quite sure it was our guy. What is our plan?" Bree asked as she sat in her chair at her desk adjacent to mine.

"I am not sure I have a plan, I just know I am going to ambush him today at his check in meeting. Then see what happens." I looked at Edward and reassured him.

"I'll be fine. I won't be alone, his probation officer is an old friend of my father's, he wouldn't dare let anything happen to me." and I realized I hadn't quite mentioned all of my history to Edward. I had left out the lovely sheriff of Forks, WA, my dad...Charlie.

~OoOo~

It was 3:45pm and I was pacing in the tiny office of Waylon Forge, old family friend who only comes to Seattle twice a week to see his case load of guys on probation. I had known him since I was a small baby, so I trusted him. I was just thankful he was the officer assigned to Laurent, so that I could have this chance to speak with him, see what I could figure out about the victim who is so scared she tried to end her own life.

Finally, at 5 til 4pm, I heard the bell in the lobby ring and Waylon speak.

"Hello Laurent, how are things?" and I heard Laurent's very thick accent, seemed like it was French Creole from Louisiana reply.

"Things are great with me, freedom suits me much better than prison." and he laughed. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Well, Laurent, we have to go in my office and talk OK?" and when the door opened, I saw Laurent's eyes travel from my shoes up my body and back down again, never looking me in the eyes.

"Ah, the lovely court appointed attorney, Ms. Isabella Swan." I really didn't like the sound of my name as it rolled off his lips.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Aro." I said curtly which he just smiled,

"You can call me Laurent, please. So what do I owe this, great pleasure?" and his eyes lit up as he watched me, and I felt nerves welling up in my stomach.

"Well, we need to talk about the rape case, _Laurent_." and he shook his head.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, that case is dead, we know this by now right?" and the way he spoke just made me feel more and more uneasy.

"No, it isn't dead. There are other victims who could come forward, the one who ID'd you, could decide to return to the police to stand by her story. Then there are reports of tampering with the victim, if any of that is true" and he stopped me with a wave of his hand.

"There is no tampering with anyone, I did not do these things that I have been accused of. There couldn't be any witnesses coming forward about me, that would never happen." Something about the way he said that, made me afraid. This man was clearly a serial rapist, and I'd be damned if I was going to help him next time, I'd leave my job before I'd be the one with my name on that case that got him released another time.

"Ok, thanks, that is all I needed. Waylon, tell dad I'll be home to visit soon. He really should get a cell phone so I could call him." I left and walked hurriedly to my car, knowing Edward was right, I shouldn't have given Laurent the face time. It just served to make me uneasy and Laurent seemed to enjoy eye fucking me to my great disgust.

~OoOo~

I got home after fighting rush hour traffic, and as promised I sent Edward a text that I would see him soon at Eternal, once I got changed.

_You ok, everything go alright with creepy raper? - E_

I couldn't help but laugh at his characterization of Laurent.

_Yes, fine. Can't wait to see you perform again. -B_

I slid out of my work clothes, and hopped in the shower to freshen up. I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans, and a shimmery midnight blue shirt that had one sleeve, the other off the shoulder. Then I put on some sexy black low cut boots, put on minimal makeup and headed to meet Riley, Bree and Edward at Eternal. I was going to meet his brother and sister-in-law tonight and I was nervous and hoped they would like me.

I found the table near the stage and saw Edward tuning up his guitar. He was so sexy when he was playing, and I am going to make myself say no tonight. I will not sleep with him, we need to back up and slow down. I want to get to know him, see if what we have is more than sexual desire. I am sure for me it is, but want to make sure for him it is too.

I ordered a drink and talked and laughed with Bree and Riley and then felt his eyes watching me as he was tuning up and preparing for their first set. I smiled shyly as I met his gaze and he winked at me and flashed me his sexy crooked smile.

Rose sang beautifully and I noticed Edward would occasionally look at me and it was making my panties damp seeing him in his pure, raw element like this. This was going to be much harder to turn down than I planned for.

Then the first set ended, and a very sexy, but sweaty Edward came to sit beside me.

"Hey" he whispered and leaned in to brush his lips softly over mine.

"Hey, yourself." I wound my hands around his neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss. Then I heard someone clearing their throat.

"Oh, yes. Um, Bella this is my older brother Emmett." and I stood up to shake his hand, but the big guy just pulled me in for a big hug.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bella!" he said as he finally lowered my feet to the floor.

"Yes, likewise." I chuckled and then Rose walked over to see me, and she had a faint smile on her lips.

"Nice to meet you as well, Bella." and I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, nice to meet you both." and then they sat and talked to us for a few minutes before the next set was due up. A new drink was placed in front of me and I just glanced up at the tall and very pretty black waitress, she must be new, I thought to myself and even though I didn't want to have too much to drink, I took a drink anyway. Then before I knew it, I finished it. It was really delicious.

Five minutes went by and I was smiling at Edward who was up on stage, then suddenly without any warning, I wasn't feeling all that great. My head was throbbing and I needed air. I felt dizzy, and so warm, I wanted to remove my clothes that felt so hot, and too tight. I ran through the crowd, I couldn't make out faces, I just saw figures, then found the door and went out the front door, onto the sidewalk. Then I made it across the street to the parking lot, and I just remember falling and everything around me going black.

~OoOo~

I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was in a car, but I could smell the faint smell of cigarettes and I don't know anyone who smokes. Then the haze of cigarette smoke burned my eyes, and I saw that I was in the backseat of whatever car I was in. But, where the fuck am I? I started to panic when I heard two voices talking, a male and female and I didn't recognize the voices at first. But, then I recognized one of them quite clearly...Laurent.

How did I get here, what does he want? I tried to reach for my phone, but my purse was not over my shoulder like it was when I left. Wait, did I have it with me, or did I leave it behind at the table? Oh God, I don't remember. How long have I been in this car?

"Ms. Swan, you awake yet back there?" I heard Laurent ask, and I didn't speak. I tried to pretend I wasn't awake, but he just laughed.

"Isabella, you can't fool me. I can hear your breathing and I know you are coming out of the first phase of the drug my dear." I started to panic, first phase? What was the second, what did he give me?

I wasn't sure how long I was in the car, but I felt us slow and turn into a driveway, then we stopped and the car engine shut off. I felt warm tears flow from my eyes, and the door opened, and I was jerked out of the backseat and forced to stand on my own on what I noticed now were bare feet. My boots were removed and I wasn't sure now where they were.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked looking at two shadowy figures, one of them taller, and female and then I realized. Shit, she was at the bar...she gave me a drink laced with God knows what.

"Go home, Ms. Swan. But, I promise this, you will do all you can to prevent me from facing charges for those rapes, and remember I know where you hang out obviously. Be safe getting home." then he laughed, and shoved me toward the corner of the street. I have no idea where I am, and everything is a blur. As he began the car to back out of the driveway, he tossed me my purse and my shoes, then sped off down the road.

I stood there trembling, scared out of my mind. Tears burned my eyes as they trickled down my cheeks. I just shook as I tried to slip my shoes on my feet and fumble through my purse to find my phone. I had 20 missed calls and 13 text messages, all from Edward and Bree wanting to know where I am and what happened to me. Fuck, it had been 2 hours since I left the bar.

I slid my finger over Edward's contact on my phone list and hit the call button. The phone rang once and he answered, breathless.

"Bella, is that you, baby? Are you OK?" and I just sobbed into the receiver. I couldn't even talk.

"Edward, I have no idea what happened, or where I am. I'm so scared." I finally managed to speak.

"I'll find you, can you describe what you see." I tried to focus and couldn't see things clearly, still affected by whatever drug I had been given. I saw a few buildings and then saw a sign above that told me the street I was on.

"OK, Bella, just stay out of sight, that is not a nice part of town. I'll be there to get you very soon." and I kept crying.

"Please, just stay on the phone with me til you get here." and he immediately replied of course.

I backed myself up against an abandoned building and hid in the corner, shrouded in the darkness, waiting for Edward to come and save me. He kept talking to me, telling me he was on his way, the only sliver of hope I had that this horrible night would end soon.

**A/N: I first want to say thanks to everyone who has added me to their fave and follow lists. I am so grateful! I was so nervous to put my stories out there for others to read, and you guys have made it so easy!**

**Please review! I appreciate all of your comments and questions or suggestions :) **

**Thanks!**

**Stefanie aka TwinMommie09 on Twitter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters...I just **_**wish**_** I had my own Edward Cullen. ;)**

**EPOV**

The last 2 hours have been the worst of my fucking life. I just knew I was on stage one minute, then I glanced toward her table and saw Bella leaving. I just assumed she was going to the ladies' room, or stepping out for air. But, then she didn't come back for 5 minutes, then 15, then I got worried. That was when I sent the first text. But, many texts and calls later I was beside myself. I ran outside and saw her car was still parked in the lot and I knew something bad had to have happened to her.

_My sweet Bella, if someone hurts you…_

I paced outside Eternal, with Emmett and Rose trying to calm me. Bree leaned against the wall with Riley holding her tight as she cried for her now best friend, which wasn't helping me be any less of a wreck.

"Edward, we'll find her, we have to do something. She's been gone over 45 minutes." Bree said through her tears.

"I know, I just," and I ran my fingers anxiously through my hair. "I don't know what the fuck to do." Then my chest tightened as I felt a huge weight settle on my chest. I sent up a silent prayer for her to be alright, and I climbed into my car and headed toward her apartment building. Please, let her have just taken a cab home.

When I got to the building and got out of the car, I had dialed her number at least 10 more times. I buzzed every buzzer when Bella's didn't answer. I pretended to be a delivery man with pizza and someone let me inside. I ran up the one flight of stairs on knocked on the door. Then I sent more texts with no answer. I put my back against her apartment door, and slid down to the floor.

"Please be OK, baby." I whispered into the air and rubbed my palms over my eyes. I could just feel that something wasn't right, and she had been gone nearly 2 hours and I was beyond afraid of what could have happened to her.

I climbed back into my car and just drove back to Eternal, driving up and down side streets, alleys, afraid of what I might find. Telling myself that wasn't going to happen, she was fine, she was somewhere safe. I pulled up in front of Eternal to run back inside to see if she had come back, but she wasn't there. I was walking quickly back out to my car and then finally, the phone rang and I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

I heard her crying and I hopped in the car, starting it up as I tried to listen to her describe for me what she could see so I could find out where she was. That was the first priority, before I would find who did this to her and fucking kill them.

"It's going to be OK, baby. I am on the way." I kept assuring her and she just kept crying softly. I felt such anger for not being able to be there with her to hold her and comfort her. Every sob that escaped her lips made my heart ache.

"I see lights, is that you?" she asked softly between sobs and I saw a shadow of a tiny figure near a wall, and I slammed on the breaks and put the car in park. I jumped out and just ran to her, desperate to feel her in my arms, make her feel safe.

"Bella, oh my God, baby." I said softly against her ear as I cupped her face in my hands, smoothing her tear soaked hair off of her cheeks. Then I pulled her into my arms.

"Edward, thank God. Thank God." She sobbed against me and I just held her tighter to me, kissing the crown of her head, just whispering softly.

"I got you." I helped her into the car, and then I climbed in to take her home, but she looked at me, her chocolate eyes saying everything she couldn't say at that moment, and I turned to head toward my apartment.

She had not spoken the entire ride home, just cried quietly in the passenger seat. I didn't want to push her to talk, and I know she will when she is ready. But, it was killing me not knowing if someone had touched her, harmed her in some way.

I went to my bedroom to grab her a t-shirt of mine to wear and she asked for a towel. Then she went into the bathroom and I heard the shower running and my thoughts went to a very dark place. I slid off my jeans and button down shirt to sleep in my boxers and realizing the night she's had, I slipped on a simple black t-shirt as well. I went to the kitchen to open a beer and tried to take some deep breaths, reminding myself she's safe now and I could stop worrying.

Then after a few minutes, she came out of my bathroom, her hair still damp but towel dried, the t-shirt hanging just above her knees. She was so beautiful and had been so scared.

"It was Laurent." She said as she stopped just in front of me as I had been sitting on the couch finishing off my beer.

"WHAT?! Did he…oh God, Bella, are you OK?" and I sat the bottle down and stood up to narrow the space between us.

"I don't think so, I don't know. I was drugged and I feel really dizzy." She said as she almost feel to the floor. I pulled her into my arms to sit on the couch.

"I don't why he did this to me, what he did to me." She just kept curling into my embrace, feeling like she was trying to get closer.

"We need to call the police." I was serious as I held her as close as I could.

"No. He's a fucking nut, there's no telling what he might do." I just felt her tiny hand on my chest, pulling at the fabric of my t-shirt.

"Let's get you to bed first to rest, we'll talk more in the morning."

We climbed in the bed and I pulled her into my arms, feeling more protective over her than I had ever felt for anything before in my life. I wanted to rip Laurent Aro's throat out after tonight, not even knowing if he touched her, hurt her like those other girls. I felt sick even thinking about that right now. I heard her breathing slow and I looked down to see her beautiful face as she slept. She looked so peaceful now, her body pressed tightly against mine where I know now, more than ever, I never wanted her to be away from me again. Feelings I never thought I could have were bubbling within me. I kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered,

"I love you, Bella. I'm so sorry this happened to you." My fingers intertwined in her damp hair, and I closed my eyes.

**A/N: thanks to everyone who has added me to their fave and follow lists. I am so grateful! **

**Please review! I appreciate all of your comments and or suggestions :) Thanks!**

**Stefanie aka TwinMommie09 on Twitter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

**Sorry for the delay in updating, RL was taking its toll recently with me being sick and being utterly drowning in work as one of my staff was out on medical leave, thus I had to cover. Yay, joys of being slightly empowered.**

**BPOV**

_Dizzy. Why am I so dizzy?_

_I rub my mouth as I feel warm liquid trickle down my chin, I think it might be my own saliva, I hope my mouth isn't bleeding._

_I don't even bother to check because I just feel so dizzy. I don't see anything, as I realize my eyes are closed and honestly, I can't even open them right now._

_The voices around me sound underwater. I start to panic as I gasp for air. As I grasp and kick for something to hold on to, I feel myself slipping further away…_

"_Bella!" I hear a voice, only just louder than a whisper, then feeling warmth, and soft hands holding my shoulders. I feel myself shake, then as I gasp I raise straight up in the bed._

"EDWARD!" I cry out and smell the scent of him around me, holding me close, his warmth enveloping me and I slowly start to understand I am safe.

"Shh, you're here now, you're safe, Bella."I heard Edward's voice, now sounding normal and not underwater.

I pull back from his embrace to look up at him and see him in the dark of my room, and all I can do is cry into his shoulder. I just felt our bodies sway in a way in which you would console a crying child, and I just let everything go as Edward just stayed silent, protecting and comforting me.

Finally, after a few moments, I pulled back to speak.

"I'm ready to call the police, can you hand me my cell phone?" I asked and Edward quickly complied.

"Detective Uley speaking." A strong male voice came through from the other end.

"Sam, it's Bella Swan, I need to file a report against Laurent Aro." I said as calmly as I could manage to a very shocked Detective.

"Shit, Bella, did he…are you…oh my God, give me your address!" He quickly stumbled over his words and as soon as she told him where she lived, he just said he'd be there soon.

"OK, so we wait." Edward said as he ran his fingers through mine. This man really has no idea how much comfort he brings to me.

"Thank you, for being here." I said looking at up him through my tear soaked lashes.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." And he simply smiled and pulled my head in closer to kiss my hair.

It hadn't been more than 20 minutes when I heard a buzz at the intercom. I peeked out the window first and I saw an ambulance and police car with lights flashing, but thankfully no sirens blaring, parked in front of my apartment complex. I felt bad that I didn't tell Sam more on the phone so that he didn't panic and bring EMTs.

Edward opened the door to let Sam inside my apartment where I sat on the couch. I was still feeling the effects of the drug and so I guess it was a good thing the EMTs were there after all. They followed in behind him and I waved them off for a moment.

"Do you want anything to drink, Sam?" I asked and he shook his head and he came to pat me on the shoulder.

"Did you call your dad?" and I shook my head no. I really don't want to call Charlie this late at night, and I don't think it would be a good thing to worry him like this.

"He'd just drive up here and that won't do anyone any good." I muttered, chewing on my thumb nail before Edward reached over to hold my hand knowing I was nervous and hated my habit of chewing my nails.

"So, you ready to give your statement?" Sam asked and I nodded an absolute yes.

"Earlier tonight I was at a bar, Eternal. I was with friends, Edward was there, and he plays in the house band." I said, motioning toward Edward as I referenced him.

"What time did you get there?" Sam asked, taking notes as I spoke.

"About 8:30pm."

"I was drinking, and then a lady, who I thought was a waitress sat a drink down, and I didn't really think anything of it. But, I hadn't ordered it. Then, a few minutes later I felt dizzy, confused, and hot, I just remember going outside for air because of feeling so hot."

"Does anyone know about what time it was you went outside?" Sam asked looking back and forth between Edward and me.

"It was sometime around 10:30 because I noticed her get up during a set and started calling her when she was gone too long to have just been to the ladies' room." Edward spoke up, filling in gaps in the evening for me and the detective.

"Then somehow I blacked out for how long, I'm not really sure. When I came to, I heard talking and I heard Laurent's voice, and I was in a car, in the backseat. He was saying something about me making sure to keep those charges for rape from sticking on him and that he knows where I hang out. He put me out of the car, and drove away. Then I called Edward to come get me."

"What time did she call you, Mr. Edward…?" and Edward looked at Sam to reply.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen, and it was about 1 am or so." And Sam looked back to me curiously.

"Bella, its 3:53 am, did it take that long for Edward to get to where you were?"

"Well, he came rather quickly. But, we came home and I just couldn't deal with police right away." I said as I looked away, knowing I could have caused damage to the case.

"Well, at least you called us. This would have put you in serious danger had you chosen to try to keep this from us, and deal with this alone. There is no telling what that bastard is capable of." Sam said as he shook his head and I knew he was channeling my dad in that moment.

"I know, but please Sam…don't tell Charlie…Ok?" I know I sounded like I was begging, and frankly I was. My dad was going to freak out if he knew.

"Only because I've known you since you were a kid. But, tell him. Lord knows the man will freak out if he finds out from anyone but you." He patted my knee with the notepad and then motioned for the EMTs to swab me and take some blood.

"Edward, can I speak to you as well while they finish up?" I reluctantly let go of his hand, and sat nervously as the EMTs did their job to try to collect any physical evidence if there was any.

**EPOV**

I wondered how Bella knew the detective and how he knew her father. Just another indication how little we knew about each other outside of work and our intimate moments with one another. I hoped to remedy that soon, however.

I gave my statements again to the detective, and he vowed he would keep in contact with me and Bella about any leads or to find more information and he gave me his card. I just wanted to get this part over with so he could go out and pound the pavement to find this Laurent asshole.

My head was pounding and my throat felt dry from anxiety worrying about her, watching her try to be calm and brave in front of everyone, but knowing how moments before she was trembling in my arms. I know she wasn't raped, she assured me that didn't happen. But, he had someone drug her and kidnap her, who the fuck does that? I worry about leaving her alone now, hoping she will accept me trying to offer to be around to watch out for her.

I watched in silence as everyone left, and Bella came to stand beside me, walking into my open arms, that quickly wrapped around her. I kissed along the crown of her head, and forehead. Whispering to her that it would be OK, and that they would find him. Then she blew my mind, and captured my heart when she softly spoke with her face lying next to my heart.

"Thank you Edward for being here, I love you so much." I held on tighter, rubbing my hands up her spine, thankful she felt the same way I do. I captured her soft cheeks in my hand to push back so that I could look into her deep chocolate eyes to make sure she knew the words I was saying were never truer than this moment.

"Bella, my God, I love you too." I ran my lips so softly across hers and I felt the warm liquid tears slide down her cheeks. I was going to protect her now, she has become everything important in my life in such a short time. I never knew this is what people meant when they hailed love and put love on a pedestal as being the end all be all in life. Damn, they were all right.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

**BPOV**

Most of Saturday I spent barely speaking and I don't even know if I ate much. I just held my cell phone in my hand hoping to get a call that they captured that son of a bitch Laurent, but the call never came. Edward was worried about me, I could tell. But, this wasn't something he could fix, try as he might.

"Bella, please let me in. I am so worried about you." He whispered as he held me tightly against his chest, as I lay beside him on the couch.

"I am fine, really. Well, I mean physically. But, mentally, I just can't talk about it, I just want them to catch him." And I just lay silently as I felt his long fingers run through my hair and I must have fallen asleep. I blinked and noticed I was in the bed, my face embarrassingly covered in drool and the sun was blinding me through the space in the blinds.

I noticed the space beside me on the bed was empty as I stretched out my arms and legs. I remarkably felt very rested, and calm to the point it was almost eerie. I pushed aside the thin sheet covering me and walked to the bathroom when I heard the water running on the other side. Ah, Edward is in the shower.

I headed the other direction down the hallway to use the half-bath as I really needed to go, but didn't want to intrude on Edward in the shower this soon after our declarations of love.

Just like it always happens, the time I don't take my phone somewhere with me, I hear it going off. But, was still in the bathroom and didn't make it in time. I looked at the display and my heart raced as I read the words 1 missed call, _Seattle PD _on the caller ID. I debated for half a second to wait and let them leave a message, or just dial Sam. I opted for the latter.

"Detective Uley." His voice loud and firm on the other end.

"Sam, it's Bella, any news?" I asked and I heard him sigh on the other end. Great, that doesn't sound good.

"No, one of the other detectives just tried to call you. We thought we had him, another precinct responded to our APB, but it wasn't him." And I just slumped down onto the chair by the bed.

"Ok, well please let me know as soon as you hear anything." I said and I heard him stop me before I could hang up.

"Bella, please call Charlie, or I will. You're his little girl, he will find out somehow, there are other officers here who used to work with him in Forks." I knew he was right, I just sighed and said I would.

Running my hands nervously through my hair, I heard the footsteps behind me. I turned to see Edward, his hair still wet, he was dressed in some gym shorts and a t-shirt, how is he still sexy to me? Amazing.

"Everything Ok?" he asked, and I knew my face signaled him that something was amiss.

"I talked to Sam, they thought they had him, but false alarm." Edward opened up his arms and I stood to walk into them. He smelled like strawberries, I smiled to myself knowing he had used my shower gel since he did not have any of his stuff here.

"Hungry?" he asked and I nodded.

"Starving. What time is it?" and he looked away to the floor, then back to me.

"2:15" and I gasped,

"Shit, really? Wow, I was really tired then huh." I just nodded with my mouth agape.

"Well, let's go grab something to eat before you wither away." He nudged me and I nudged back.

Before we walked out of my apartment, I suddenly realized words we had said to each other the night before, or at least I could have sworn we did. I needed to make sure, and I gently tugged on his arm to make him stop.

"Edward, I did tell you before how much I thank you for being here for me and that…I love you, right? I mean, I didn't dream that, did I?" I looked up and took note of how his green eyes sparkled as they looked back down at me.

"It was not a dream, and I love you too, Bella. More than you realize." He softly kissed my lips and his fingers intertwined with mine as we walked to the sidewalk and into his car.

"We should probably go by to get my car on the way back huh?" I thought aloud and he nodded his agreement. The sun coming through the windows felt warm on my arms and I just smiled and glanced over at Edward who was oblivious to the inner workings of my mind at this moment. I was just so very thankful to be alive, to have found a man like Edward, and to have his love in return.

~OoOo~

The weekend was over before either of us knew it, and we had to return to the real world. Although Bree and Edward kept insisting I stay home, at least for another day, I had to get out of my damn apartment. I was going stir crazy. I also knew my cases couldn't be put on hold, and I had court tomorrow and it would just make me more behind to miss a day.

Arriving in separate cars, and parking in the parking garage felt weird to me now after our crazy weekend of being kidnapped and exchanging I love you's. I smiled as I saw him getting out of his car, even though he left from my apartment and I had already seen him, he was just so sexy and he was mine. Really mine.

Edward glanced sideways at me and flashed me a crooked grin that made me want to melt into a puddle on the floor. I knew today was going to be hard, keeping myself in check, concealing how much loved this gorgeous man. In an act of desperation for one more moment before we had to pretend to mean nothing to one another, I dropped my folder, and grinned mischievously as some papers began to fly all around me.

"Dammit!" I shouted, just loud enough for him to hear, but not too loud to seem to be over doing it.

"Ms. Swan, do you need help?" I heard Edward say as one of the people who worked down the hall from us walked past him and stepped into the open elevator.

"Yes, thank you. I was trying to answer my phone and I just dropped the stupid folder." I said, and squatted down to try to pick everything up and I smirked as I noticed him looking exactly where I wanted him to, right down the top of my blouse where underneath I was wearing his favorite lacy white bra that was sheer enough that I'm quite certain he could see my nipples.

"You don't play fair." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"I never said I would." Then I slowly stood up, leaving him squatting and I had used his arms and shoulders to help me stand up. I looked around to make sure there were no prying eyes on us, and I pulled him by his tie to stand before me. My teeth gnawed on my lower lip as I watched his eyes dance with arousal as he quickly spun me behind a column in the parking garage where no one would see us.

"You are so" he said each word very slowly as he lowered his head to kiss and lick my neck just below my ear. "beautiful" kiss "naughty" suck "and going to pay for this later tonight." I gasped as his hands at my lower back pulled me hard against him and I moaned feeling his erection against my stomach, his warm breath on my ear as he licked and nibbled on my soft earlobe.

My hands slid down his back to cup his firm and amazing ass.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." I whispered back and stepped back from him to collect myself before turning the corner to walk toward the elevator. I heard giggling as I neared the elevator and then I felt my mouth drop as I saw Mr. Whitlock and Alice jump at the sight of me. Hmm…I know that guilty reaction all too well…how interesting, I smiled to myself as the doors slowly closed in front of me.

**A/N: Sorry for the long gap in my normal updating schedule, RL with work and kids…sigh. I hope to get back on track and I will try to get out 1-2 more chapters this weekend to make up for the delay…hoping that my block gets resolved as well!**

**Thanks for those who are following patiently and I so appreciate all the reviews! Love you guys! MUAH!**

**~STEF AKA TWINMOMMIE09~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

**BPOV**

I got to my office and sat there a little stunned about the earlier sight in the elevator. Maybe it was innocent, right? I mean, just because I am having this secret relationship with Edward doesn't mean Alice and Mr. Whitlock could be as well? No, I was crazy surely. That has to be it.

"Bella, you Ok?" Edward asked as he came over to my desk, leaning down to softly kiss the top of my head after he made sure the only person who could see us was Bree, who obviously knows about us.

I smiled and looked up at him and noted the confused look on his face. I leaned back against his body that was standing behind my chair.

"Yes, thanks, just thinking about something from before. I'm Ok." My words seemed to appease him, somewhat. I dragged out my folders of cases from my locked filing cabinet and attempted to distract myself from Edward, Laurent, even Alice and tried to focus on my cases. But, that is when it happened.

I glanced up as I heard loud footsteps approaching my office, and I saw Phil the security guard tapping on the open door.

"Ms. Swan, can you come with me please?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Why, Phil? Is everything Ok?" and he just forced a smile and said to follow him.

"Ok, coming. Bree, Edward, I'll be back soon." I stood and followed Phil down the hall to the elevator, in awkward silence. We then rode down to the garage level in the elevator and when the doors opened, I saw it.

My mouth dropped and I covered it promptly back up to hold back the shriek of fear that was rumbling in the pit of my stomach.

There sat my car, it was now in the middle of the driving lanes on the basement level parking garage. The windows and all the head lights and tail lights were broken, and then written in bright red paint on the hood said

"Not finished with you yet."

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Swan. The cops are over there and want to speak with you." He softly touched my elbow to guide me to where I could see police tape being looped around the area, and several technicians gathering to dust for prints and other evidence.

Then I saw Detective Sam Uley and I just ran to him and he hugged me.

"Bella, we need to get this asshole." He said as he pulled me away to look at my eyes, his hands still grasping my shoulders.

"You have to call Charlie now…or I will." He then spoke and I nodded my head, pulling out my phone to dial my dad.

"Holy shit, Bells?" I heard Charlie say upon answering the phone, no doubt shocked to hear from me in the morning of a weekday like this since he knows how I'm usually busy in court or up to my eyeballs in briefs and documents.

"Hey, Dad." I really tried to sound happy, relaxed, but even though I hadn't been back in his life for a long time, he still knew me.

"Isabella, what's going on? Are you alright?" his voice sounded more stern and concerned.

"There is a situation here, dad. A prior client got off on charges and he's now stalking me or something, he just destroyed my car, and he had kidnapped me Friday." I hung my head, chewing nervously on my nail knowing he was going to snap.

"WHAT? You are just now calling me? Jesus, Bella! Are you Ok, did he lay a finger on you?" he shouted into the receiver which I had to pull away from my ears, and hearing him yell, Sam laughed.

"Good ol' Charlie Swan." Sam smiled as he whispered to himself and me. I smiled slightly, knowing Charlie's eyes were probably huge as saucers and he was most likely pacing with his hand on his hip.

"Sorry, dad. I just didn't want to worry you unless something else happened and now that it did, I had to call you." My words made him laugh, oddly.

"Bella, are you sure Sam Uley wasn't the one who got you to call me? He knows I'd be pissed off!" Again, I fumbled with my fingernail, as my feet shuffled against the cement basement floor.

"Fine, you got me. But, I called, so what do we do, Dad?" and he was silent for a while Then he finally spoke.

"You need to go somewhere safe. You can stay here with me, or you need to be in a safe house there, but you can't be going to any of the normal places you go to as he obviously has his eye or someone else's on you, tailing you."

I nodded to myself at his words and then he asked to speak to Sam. I stood there, just staring at my car, when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Ms. Swan, are you Ok?" and it was Alice, with Edward, Bree and Mr. Whitlock.:

"Yes, I guess I need to talk to you, Mr. Whitlock about what is going on." And he nodded his head.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, that sounds about right. Have you already given your statement?" he asked, to which I shook my head no.

"Well, come to my office right after. Glad you are Ok, at any rate." He said and he and Alice rode back up on the elevator. Bree quickly pulled me into a hug and then she said she would be there if I needed to talk.

Once she left, it was just myself and Edward, waiting for the cops to start taking my statement.

"Bella, oh my God, baby. Do they think this was Laurent again?" he asked in a whisper to which I just nodded yes.

"I want to kill that fucker with my bare hands!" his voice louder now, but still low enough to not draw any attention to us.

"I'll be fine, Edward. Please, just go back upstairs. I will be there shortly." And he lightly rubbed my hand that was at my side, making sure it wasn't an overly romantic or loving gesture, but it was enough for me. For now.

I watched as he walked away to the elevators and I gave the cops my statement, which wasn't much since I had not been down here to see anything. I was given the officer's cards, and told they would keep in contact with me. Now, I had to go see Mr. Whitlock and explain this whole fiasco to him as well.

~OoOo~

I walked back to my office after speaking with Mr. Whitlock, which actually went how I knew it would. I quietly sat down in the chair, and Bree promptly stood up and crossed the office to shut the door.

"Oh my God, are you Ok?" she asked and Edward stood up to pull me close.

"Bella, oh baby." He pulled me to him and I just finally sobbed into his chest. His hands softly rubbing circles on my back

"Why is he doing this to me? Why?" I cried as my lashes were soon thick with tears.

"I don't know baby, but I'm not going to let that fucker hurt you." He pulled me tighter, and then I felt Bree come behind me to hold me.

"Ok, guys. Enough of the love fest. I'm on paid leave. Per the big guy." I said and they both jolted apart to look at me questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Bree asked, and I turned toward her to tell her about my conversation with Mr. Whitlock, who has now told me to just call him Jasper.

"So you can't work for 2 weeks, like at all?" she asked and I nodded, yes.

"Yes, he wants to ensure this hasn't caused me psychological issues like depression, anxiety, so it's required. Not to mention, me working here isn't safe, since Laurent knows where to find me." Then I turned to Edward, and took his hand which he promptly listed to his lips to kiss my knuckles softly.

"Can I come over to check on you later?" he asked, with a crooked smile and I nodded back with a smile.

"Text me later, Ok?" I asked him, and he watched me grab my purse and I tossed a few of my files in my purse, knowing I wasn't supposed to work, but I had to keep busy somehow.

I left and went down to the lobby to find Alice waiting at the entrance to take me home, Jasper had arranged that for me since I no longer had a car, my car was now a crime scene.

"Hey, you Ok?" she asked as I neared her to which I just nodded and followed her out to where her car sat at the front of the building in the short term delivery/pick-up parking.

The ride to my apartment was oddly quiet, considering Alice was quite a talker. I didn't know what to say to her, and she seemed to be tip-toeing around as I could feel her glance at me like she wanted to speak, but then avert her eyes back to the road before us.

"Ok, this is me. Thank you again for the ride." And I turned to leave, but she touched my arm.

"Bella, I need to talk to you….about this morning." She said and I froze in my seat, my face still turned toward the window. I slowly turned to meet her gaze and she looked scared, anxious.

"Ok, would you like to come in?" I asked, and she nodded and hopped quickly out of the car.

Great, this was going to be quite interesting. I lead her up to my apartment and we stepped inside and I flipped on the light. We walked over to the kitchen where she leaned onto the island and I offered her a drink.

"Oh you have sweet tea, I'd love some." She smiled and I grabbed the pitcher and two glasses. Then I sat her drink in front of her and she lightly rubbed the rim of the glass pensively…then she finally asked the question of the hour.

"Bella, what did you see in the elevator this morning?" I just smiled a very slight smile and looked away toward the floor.

**A/N: thanks for all my followers, and those who have this story on their favorites! Also thanks for reviews, guests or members!**

**However, I would love ****more reviews**** please! **** Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

**BPOV**

**I stood there a moment, collecting my thoughts as to what I should say. Frankly, I wasn't sure what I saw exactly. I heard giggling, and then saw Alice and Jasper in an elevator together. I didn't see them doing anything inappropriate, I just noticed the way their bodies jumped as if they had suddenly be jolted by a live wire. Alice kept looking at me, questioningly and I felt myself swallow loudly before I could get my mouth to move in response. **

** "Well, I just saw you and Jasper in the elevator, together, and I heard laughing. Why, was I supposed to notice something else?" I said softly, my eyes seeking answers in hers. **

** "Yeah, we were just laughing, I was just wondering if it looked like more, because, it's not. That would be crazy, right? He's my boss." Her reply was also soft, her eyes staring into her sweet tea and she looked utterly lost. **

** "You Ok, Alice?" I asked, reaching out to softly touch her arm and she started to cry.**

** I felt at a loss seeing this normally happy and spunky girl turn into a sobbing mess before my very eyes. I don't know what could have happened, what I could have possibly done or said to cause her to cry. I know it was likely not anything I did, but I couldn't help but feel responsible for her current emotional breakdown. I just pulled her into my arms to give her a tight hug, and she hugged me back tightly. Then when we finally separated after a short moment, she looked at me and I knew she was going through something rather serious.**

** "Bella, who am I kidding? I have to tell someone about this or I am just going to burst apart!" she laughed at her own dramatics and wiped her eyes with the tissue I handed her and then stepped to the side to toss it in the trash.**

** "Do you want to go sit in my living room then and we can talk?" Before I could even get all the words out, she began to slowly form a smile, and then followed me down the two steps that led us to my living room.**

** "So, tell me, what is going on that might make you burst?" Trying to lighten the mood, which worked as her smile got a little bigger. **

** "Mr. Whitlock…Jasper… and I…have been dating for 3 months." I know my mouth was wide open and I had to tell myself to close it. **

** "I know what you're thinking about sexual harassment and the non-fraternization policy, but we're in love." It wasn't like I could really say anything; I am in the exact same position with Edward. However, at least in my case, I am more of a mentor really, not so much his boss. **

** "I thought his divorce wasn't final until like 2 weeks ago?" But, realization hit me before I had a chance to swallow the words I just spat out.  
"Oh." Was all I could muster when I saw her frown and she turned her eyes down toward the carpet beneath her feet.**

** "I know what it looks like. But, he was already done with his relationship with his ex-wife, I promise." She pleaded with me as though she honestly was seeking my approval or blessing, almost.**

** "Alice, I can't tell you what to do or judge you for what you do." Smiling as I said the words, hoping she would find comfort that this wouldn't change my opinion of her.**

**"****Thanks, Bella. Sadly even my best friend has judged me, I'm afraid. Alice, you met her right?" I nodded as she spoke, then she continued, "we have been friends for years, like sisters really. Now that she knows, I feel like she is shooting daggers at me with her eyes or something and she barely has time to talk." I felt really sad seeing her like this because this definitely was not like the Alice I had come to know.**

**"****I'm sorry that your friend isn't being supportive of you." I patted her arm and she smiled and then rose up to stand. **

**"****I better get back; please lock up when I leave. The cops will catch that asshole, they did before, and they will again." **

**"****Thanks for the ride home." I then shut and locked my door as Alice headed down the hallway.**

**Now, I am all alone, and it will be hours before Edward will come here to check on me. I just want to spend the day in his arms where I know I feel safe and loved. I am sure he wished like I did that he could have been the one that brought me home, but how would that look to everyone at work? The whispers would be all through the office if the sexy, intelligent, and charming intern up and drove me home today after this incident…yeah not so subtle right?**

**I tossed both the glasses from our sweet tea into the dishwasher and finally reached for my phone with intentions to send Edward a text to let him know I was home and sorry I hadn't told him sooner. But, I noticed I had a few missed texts and calls. Great, all from Edward who is probably freaking out.**

**I started with the texts and read through all of his Are you home yets, and keep your doors locked, to his I love you's. Then I heard his voicemails, 2 of them. The most recent one just started to play when I heard a buzz outside my door, and as I went over to see who it was, as the message played I then knew.**

**"****Bella, please let me know you are Ok. If I don't hear from you soon, I'm going to come over there myself!" Sure enough, that was him outside.**

**I opened the door and he quickly pulled me into his strong embrace. I smiled against the warmth of his neck as I breathed in his scent. His hands were pulling me against him, and his tie was loosened around his collar and his hair looked disheveled as though he had been nervously running his fingers through the copper tresses with worry. I felt bad, but honestly, not bad enough to feel bad that he was here now with me.**

**"****I'm sorry, Edward. Alice was talking to me and I lost track of time." His hands ran down my back to hold my hips, he pulled apart from me and his green eyes showed his utter relief at seeing that I was Ok.**

**"****Bella, baby. You scared me." He whispered before leaning in to place a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. **

**"****I know, I'm sorry." Then I pushed my door open farther to invite him in. I then chuckled as I noticed an empty overnight bag in his hand.**

**"****Um, what is that for?" I asked, pointing toward the bag and he smiled.**

**"****Don't say no, but I really want you to stay with me tonight. I won't be able to sleep knowing that asshole is loose and what if he knows where you live?" I paused at Edward's words a moment letting them sink in. He was right, and I took the bag from his hand and went to my bedroom to gather some clothes and my bathroom items to take with me. **

**"****So, that was much easier than I thought it would be." I could tell from his tone he was smirking which I will pretend I don't notice. As I grabbed my keys to leave with him, he leaned in closely to me as I was locking up my apartment to whisper in my ear.**

**"****Besides, I still owe you if you recall." His velvety voice sent a shiver down my spine. Yes, I remember all too well and with the thoughts he was now planting in my head, I felt my panties dampen.**

**"****Promises, promises, Mr. Cullen." I patted his chest with my hand and walked past him, making my way to my car. But, I dropped my bag as I felt his hand slide up the side of my skirt, rubbing my outer thigh. Damn, I should have changed out of my clothes from work.**

** His warm, soft fingers slid my hair off my shoulders to allow his lips full access to my neck. I collapsed against his chest as he placed several open mouth kisses below my ear, gently nipping and sucking my sensitive skin. I couldn't help but sigh contentedly and ran one hand along the front of his thigh, while the other hand reached up behind me to tug at his hair. But, then all too quickly he stopped kissing me, and I just felt his erection pushing hard against me. **

** "Good thing for you then, Isabella, I don't break my promises." I turned around to face him and saw the darkness of his green desire laden eyes. I couldn't will myself to move, but noticed he grabbed my bag and tossed it in his trunk, then he went to the passenger side of his car to open the door.**

** "Get in." He said, the authority in his voice turned me on, A LOT. I finally got my body to respond and walked over to get into the car with him and I just lazily rubbed my neck where his lips had been looking very forward to tonight.**

**A/N: thanks for all my followers, and those who have this story on their favorites! Also thanks for reviews, guests or members!**

**However, I would love ****more reviews**** please! Thanks**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. But, nightly I own a version of Edward Cullen all my own ;)**

**A/N: Sorry for delay everyone! I had come across some stories that I just couldn't stop reading, and then I felt so inferior! But, I must press on as I do this mostly because it's fun, not because I think I'm some amazing novelist in the making! Thanks all for reading!**

**EPOV**

Ever since Bella and I said we loved each other, I simply cannot stop feeling very _protective _of her. I had to fight every urge within my body to hold her and comfort her when I saw her vandalized car, and the message written on it. I was amazed at the balls of this scum, scaring her like this by coming to her work. Most of the day I was on edge, and finally Bree made up some reason to send me home. I know she was just letting me off the hook because she knows I'm useless until I make sure Bella is alright. She didn't text me and I know she should be home by now, and when I called it would go to voicemail.

Finally I pulled up to her apartment and followed someone in and frankly I didn't care when I heard them mutter something to me under their breath. I just had to make sure she was alright. When she opened the door and was fine, relief washed over me.

While I drove the both of us toward my apartment, I notice her fidgeting nervously with a button on her blouse. I know she is trying to be tough, but today had gone too far. I am just thankful she agreed to let me take her to my place and keep her safe, and I will do whatever it takes to keep her from being harmed.

"Bella, Are you hungry?" I asked glancing over at her, noticing her staring solemnly out of the passenger side window. She just nodded her head slowly, and I just turned back to face the road ahead.

"You can talk to me, you know, right? About anything…" I saw a small smile form on her lips, her voice replied just above a whisper.

"I know."

We ate some Chinese take-out and drank some wine. Bella didn't say much during our meal and I understood, today had been a let to deal with. When her phone rang she panicked to look over at me, then she sighed seeing the caller ID.

"Just Charlie." She rose from the chair to pace the hallway just outside the dining room, her hands running furiously through her hair. Dammit, how I wish I could make this all go away and catch him myself. But, I have to wait just like everyone else for the detectives to find him.

I didn't want to eavesdrop on her conversation, so I sat my iPod in the docking station and put on some music, and I went to my DVD collection to see if there was a movie we might like to watch to unwind. But, I figured it would be best to let her pick so I returned to the dining room table, and waited for her to finish talking to her father.

When she returned she looked utterly exasperated and just collapsed onto the dining room chair, taking a large gulp of her wine and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"So, Charlie…he has been talking to Sam and wants me to come home until they catch _him_…sounds _fun_ right?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm, and honestly the thought of her going anywhere but here, upset me.

"Are you…going home?" I asked, reaching across the small distance between us to rub my fingers along hers.

"Um, are you nuts? No!" Finally she laughed, and allowed her fingers to intertwine with mine.

"Can we watch a movie or something, I just need to think about something else, is that Ok?" Bella's brown eyes appeared sad and tired.

I grabbed her hand to help her up and silently lead her to my DVD collection. Her eyes lit up seeing all the choices, and I just smiled and motioned toward the shelves.

"Ladies' choice." Bella ran her hands over the movies as she read the titles, stopping at some and even glancing at me sideways as if to dare question my taste in movies.

Finally, she made her choice and we snuggled up on the couch to watch the movie. Bella wouldn't tell me the movie and then when the movie began I noticed from the corner of my eye her smirk of satisfaction.

"_A Few Good Men, eh?" _I chuckled as she leaned her head against my shoulder and nestled closer to me.

"You know it's my favorite." When she looked up at me she smiled and I kissed her head and enjoyed this time with her.

The movie was finally over and I was a little tired, but it was still fairly early. Bella seemed kind of wound up as she was caught a few times mouthing the lines to the dramatic courtroom scene between Tom Cruise and Jack Nicholson's characters and she was really getting into it.

I helped her off the couch and showed her where the bathroom was so that she could shower and brought her a towel and her overnight bag. I went to clean up the plates and glasses in the kitchen, while I waited for her to return. Hoping that a nice shower will bring her some relaxation and that she would feel more like talking when she came back out.

I heard the water running and could imagine her smooth, dripping wet skin, jealous of her hands getting to slip and slide over her delicious breasts, and her creamy thighs. I couldn't help but feel my cock twitch at these thoughts. When the water shut off, I noticed I was counting the minutes until I could kiss her pouty lips, touch her soft cheeks and hold her in my arms. I needed to get some air, so I stepped out onto the balcony and watched the wind blow through the orange and yellow leaves and my eyes followed the path as some fell to the ground below.

I smiled as I smelled her and felt her before I heard her speak. Her arms wrapped around me from behind, her tiny palms resting on my stomach, and her face pressed against my back.

"I love this time of year, the leaves, and the colors." I felt the warmth coming from her breath against the fabric of my shirt. My hands found hers and our fingers intertwined.

"I didn't realize until today that Thanksgiving is next week." She said into my back before letting me go so I could turn to face her. She was so beautiful standing there before me her hair still damp from the shower, and she was wearing a long t-shirt with hopefully nothing underneath. Hopefully I will find out soon.

"Really? I hadn't thought about it, since it is just me, Emmett and Rose in my family that is here in Washington. My mother, Esme, she lives in Chicago." I looked away, painfully remembering it will be 3 years since my father passed soon after the New Year.

"Your dad?" she asked me, I could sense the hesitation as she spoke those words to me.

"He passed away, almost 3 years ago. He had a heart attack driving home from work and he lost control and flipped his car over into a ravine." My eyes closed as I tried to not remember the details the police had given of how they found the car.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." She whispered as she pulled me closer, her hands tugging at the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Thanks. But, what are your plans for thanksgiving?" I asked, hoping to move on to a more pleasant topic.

"I hadn't really thought about it honestly, but, I guess I might go see my dad, let him know I'm Ok. Hey, you should come with me?" She asked, her eyes lit up with hope.

"Well, if you are sure you are ready for me to meet him..." My voice trailed off and she gripped my face firmly in her soft, warm hands.

"Edward, my dad will love you, because I love you. Even if he didn't, which is not even possible, but I LOVE YOU. That isn't going to change." My heart felt like it would swell out of my chest hearing her words. I know how much I love her, but hearing her proclaim it to me, is beyond my wildest dreams.

"Well, then we have some business to take care of…if you recall Ms. Swan." I felt her tremble with excitement as she knew exactly what I was referring to.

"I do, actually. I was thinking about it in your shower." She said with a wink. I was immediately hard as rock, my need for her was overwhelming right now.

"Mm, were you now…" I said as I brushed her hair off her neck so I could kiss and lick just below her ear, then I would whisper into her ear, "I was thinking of your naked and wet skin and licking every single inch of you." I found her hand and pulled it to my hard bulge in my pants.

"You see what thinking of you does to me?" She just gasped, and her palm rubbed over my cock just behind the fabric of my pants, then she licked her lips and I knew I wanted those lips around me, and feel her warm and wet tongue on me.

My hands found the hem of her shirt and slid her shirt up as I ran my fingers over her stomach, across her hips, and down her amazing bottom, and I was quite pleased to find no panties. My fingers inched their way to the source of heat and wetness I craved, and smirked as she moaned when my finger slid over her silky folds.

Bella's hands were on my shoulders, pulling at me, her nails digging in and I didn't care. She was so warm, wet, and gloriously tight as my finger slid inside, then a second finger followed.

"Edward…" she sighed and as much as I loved watching her, I closed my eyes to lean in toward her lips, sucking and nibbling before finding her tongue with my own.

I pushed her gently back inside to get us off the balcony, using my foot to kick the door closed behind me as we walked over toward my bed, our lips never parting. Then I pushed her down gently on my bed and I quickly removed my shirt, pants and socks, staying in just my boxer briefs. I then lay on the bed beside her, my fingers finding their way back inside her, as she arched off the bed, bucking her hips against my hand. My thumb rubbing the sensitive clit, licking my lips as I watched her, heard her moaning for me, begging me.

"Yes, Edward…oh fuck, please…faster!" But, I wasn't ready to let her come just yet.

"Raise up, baby and take your shirt off." I murmured against her cheek as I kissed along her cheekbones, my fingers still curling up inside of her, and I didn't stop moving them even when she raised up just enough to lift the shirt over her head and I groaned at the sight of her soft breasts, her nipples hard and calling out to be sucked, licked…

I pulled out my fingers, and laughed silently at her whimper of disappointment, and I ran my wet fingertips around one nipple, before leaning in to taste her.

"Fucking delicious." I felt her hands winding in my hair, pulling my face down toward her breasts again when I had pulled back.

"Ah ah, all in due time, beautiful." I wanted to slowly drive her wild, watch her, drink her in, show her how much she means to me with each touch and caress, each lick and kiss.

I repeated the same to the other nipple, watching the way her rose colored nipples pucker and harden even more beneath my touch, seeing it glisten from the wetness of her juices that now coated her. I lowered again to get another taste, loving how she would arch her body beneath me, how her smell intoxicated me. Then there was the taste, I would never tire of how Bella tastes. Better than the finest wine.

I allowed my gaze to travel up her body to see her face, twisted in pleasure, eyes clenched, biting her lower lip as I ran my fingers softly over her inner thighs. Torturing her, teasing her by getting so close, but not giving her what she craved. I could tell she was getting frustrated, and I rather enjoyed it.

"Edward, baby, please I need you touching me. I want to come." She moaned as I continued to lick and suck from one nipple to the other, biting down softly, my hands still teasing a trail just below that greedy pussy that longed to milk my cock and take in every last drop.

"How badly do you want to come, baby. Tell me." I encouraged, as I ran one single finger over the outside of her pussy, feeling her spread her legs wider, pushing against my hand, desperate for some friction against that aching bundle of nerves and I was almost losing my resolve to hold back.

"Edward, I love you so much, please, I need you. Your fingers, mouth, anything just Please!" Yes, I like to hear you begging, I thought to myself as I allowed my finger to dip inside her, then another as I kissed a trail down the middle of her breasts, licking the soft skin of her stomach. Then dipping my tongue into her belly button making her sigh, and I could feel her stomach contracting as her breathing sped up, she was getting closer.

"Yes, Bella, I want you to come for me. Baby, I love you." I moaned as the smell of her arousal hit me like a gust as I lowered my face between her thighs. I licked my lips as I could see her wetness, and as my fingers still pushed in and out of her, I ran my tongue along her clit, making lazy circles before sucking it gently between my lips That was her undoing.

"FUCK, oh God Edward, yes. That's it, baby." She cried out for me as her nails massaged my scalp, her thighs pressed against my ears, I licked and sucked, fingers pushing in and out, thumb then pressing and rubbing over her clit as she trembled and came so hard no sound came out I watched as she just whimpered, her mouth wide open gasping for air.

"God you are so fucking amazing when you come." I groaned as I slid up the bed to lay beside her, watching her come down from her high.

"God that was amazing, Edward." She pulled me closer to her, my head against her breast, as she lovingly rubbed her hands over my shoulders and into my hair.

Then she pressed her hands onto the bed, to raise up to look down at me, as her dark hair spilled down around her shoulders. Bella looked like a goddess to me right now, her hands ran over my chest, and she smiled just before she sucked on my neck, nibbling and I groaned.

"You are so fucking sexy, Bella." I whispered as she kissed and licked a trail down my neck, over my chest, and down to my navel. Oh fuck me. I thought as felt her hand rubbing over my erection pushing against the fabric of my boxer briefs, I thought I was going to push my way out of them when I felt her hand on me.

"Let's get you out of these shall we?" Bella's voice sounding so innocent, and I knew her intentions were anything but.

Bella pulled the fabric off my hips and I raised up to let her pull them down farther and she pushed them off my legs, and I helped kick them off with my foot and the fell to the floor.

"Magnificant, so big, and hard for me." Her voice was husky as she licked along my navel, running her hand down to cup my balls in her hand and I lost my ability to think clearly. I could just feel. Her tiny hand then moved up to grip my shaft, running her hand slowly up and down, before I felt her breath on the tip of my cock.

"Yeah, Bella." I groaned out, unable to restrain myself from lifting my hips to get closer to her, and she fucking smirked at me, cocking one eyebrow.

"Tell me what you want, Edward. Anything, and I'll do it for you." She said as she ran her fingers up and down, her thumb running over the tip, pre-cum gathering just waiting for her to lick or suck it off of me.

"I need your mouth, lick, suck, anything, I just need to fuck your beautiful mouth." I could barely speak to get the words out. Then my eyes closed as I felt her warm tongue licking the tip slowly, swirling it over and around, then her hand slid up and around, just fast enough, just hard enough. I wasn't going to last long as good as she feels right now.

"You taste good too." Her breath on me, her lips running over me, tongue licking, bringing me to the edge.

"Bella, oh fuck yes, baby I'm so close…" I was able to warn and she kept going, gripping and pumping me as she would take me deep into that hot, wet mouth, sucking, licking, until finally I came, my body trembling and I watched as she took me in and drank all of me.

"Oh God, that was…there are just no words right now." I said between my gasps for breath as my chest rose and fell quickly rubbing my hands over her soft shoulders, my fingers in her hair.

"I've never enjoyed that so much before." Bella giggled as she laid her head on my chest, and she just ran her hands lazily over my stomach, her fingers toying with the trail of hair that leads from my navel down to my cock that was very close to needing round two.

"I hope it is always like this, us together, in love." She whispered with a sigh.

"Bella, I can't ever imagine not being like this." I replied and I kissed the crown of her head, and let my eyes close to drink in this moment, memorizing how she smells, sounds as she breathes, I didn't want this to end.

**A/N: Thanks to my readers! Please review! Now I must go, um take a cold shower! ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

**BPOV**

The incessant vibration of my cell phone on the bedside table disrupted me from the utter bliss I was in. I sighed happily waking up to feeling the warmth of Edward around me, his arm lazily over my hip, our feet intertwined and his stubble covered cheek was using my left breast as a pillow and it was perfect.

I kissed the top of his head, then tried to stealthily move out from under him to go answer the phone. I hadn't even looked at the time or caller ID, but the words I heard rocked me to the core.

"Ms. Swan. I really hope nothing…_bad_ happens to your boyfriend. Make sure the other girls don't speak to the police, or there will be a severe consequence." Then the call ended. I just tossed the phone across the room to land on a chair and I slid down to the floor. Why the fuck was this happening?

I didn't want anything to happen to Edward, I couldn't live with myself if he were to get hurt. I needed to do something to make this stop, to get Laurent Aro's bastard ass behind bars once and for all. I have no idea what to do, but I know Edward will not agree with the decisions I might have to make. He will want to swoop in like a knight in shining armor and fix everything, but he can't fix this.

I grabbed my clothes and slipped them on, kissed my love, my Edward's sleeping face and hurried downstairs. I stared at my cell phone and noticed finally the time, 3:43am. Shit, no cabs out this time of the day without calling for one, so I used my phone to browse and find a cab service to come pick me up.

I waited about 20 minutes, squatting down on the ground leaning my back up against Edward's building. I had to fix this, because apparently Laurent is going to keep toying with me until I do something. The cab pulled up and I rattled off my address while looking back up solemnly at the window that overlooked the street from Edward's apartment. I should have left a note, I should have woken him up and told him about my call. But, I knew he would just try to convince me to call the police and they are useless right now.

Entering my apartment, I went to the closet, grabbing everything I could think of that might be useful. I packed a small suitcase, then I turned off the lights and locked up. Then I dialed the only person I knew who would help me do this my way without too much resistance.

"Um, shit, hello?" I heard a groggy voice answer on the other line.

"Hey, Jake, I need your help, can you come get me at my place?" and after a long pause, he finally replied.

"Sure, Bella, give me 15 minutes." Then I just sat there on the steps outside, the cool air felt good against my face, my hair pulled up now in a bun as it was getting in my face. I ached for Edward and wondered if he was still asleep, if he was still peaceful, dreaming of me, and I vowed to text him as soon as things were set in motion and too far gone for him to try to stop me.

"Thanks, Jake. I appreciate this." He looked really tired, but he smiled a small smile as I walked around to get in the car, tossing my suitcase first in the back.

"So, what are we doing?" His eyes looked at me with great concern and I just directed him to a place to get my thoughts together without being persuaded to change my mind.

"Forks." He tapped his thumbs to the steering wheel and then replied,

"Well we are getting coffee first then." He chuckled then drove, not pushing me for answers, just peaceful music on the soft rock station in the background as I stared out the window watching as the trees passed my line of sight.

~~OoOo~~

We finally pulled up in Forks and Jake had driven us to his dad's old place on the reservation. He took my bag inside and I was only vaguely aware of where we were when he opened my car door to offer to help me inside.

"We're here, you need me to help you in?" Jake asked, reaching for my hand. I took his warm hand in mine and let him assist me in getting to my feet. I walked up the ramp to the old house, and went inside as he held the door open for me.

"You can sleep in Harry's old room, I'll be in my room." He said and even though the sun was up now, we were both exhausted from our drive. I debated about looking at my phone that I had turned off within minutes of getting in the car with Jake, but it would just make me feel bad to see missed calls or texts worrying where I am. Or worse, not having any. But who was I kidding. Edward was going to be a complete basket case waking up to find me gone and then add to that not being able to reach me? Yeah, I know he's going to be really pissed. But, this is what I have to do.

"'K. Thanks, um night I guess." I said and went into the master bedroom where Jacob's father used to sleep before passing away 2 years prior. This was so odd to me to be here since we used to hang out here a lot when we were dating. I shook the thoughts away and just lie down on top of the comforter, pulling a throw blanket over me and closed my eyes to get some sleep.

I smelled strong coffee, burnt toast, and something that vaguely smelled like pancakes. But, I wouldn't swear to it. I wiped my eyes and wandered to the kitchen to see Jake trying to get some food together. It was quite funny as I know him enough to know he can't cook to save his life, but him trying was a nice sentiment. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11, I sighed knowing Edward was likely a total mess by now.

"Hey, morning." Jake said upon hearing me sigh and turned to see me, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey! You trying to burn the house down or something?" I teased, and he grinned bashfully.

"I ran over to Quil's Mother's house to borrow some stuff since this place has been empty a while now." He just laughed, then added.

"Probably should have just grabbed food at the diner or even McDonald's since I can't cook for shit." I just laughed, politely nibbling on a part of the toast that wasn't as crispy.

Honestly though, I wasn't all that hungry. All I can do is think about Laurent and I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I know I don't have much time. I know Laurent is crazy and serious about me trying to get the other victims to not speak to the cops about him because if any of them were to finally come forward, he'd be in an orange jumpsuit for a long while.

**.**

**A/N: thanks for all my followers, and those who have this story on their favorites! Also thanks for reviews, guests or members!**

**However, I would love ****more reviews**** please! Thanks**

Sorry for short chapter, but been doing more reading than writing lately! Too many good fics out there!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**A/N: Thank you to those who sent me a review. Bella's decisions right now are in question, but much like Edward left Bella in New Moon thinking he was keeping her safe, Bella is just as misguided. Jake is harmless, so don't worry.**

**BPOV**

I could barely eat anything, and I think Jake feels bad that he attempted to make us breakfast. But, honestly I just can't even think of eating right now. I miss Edward, I regret not telling him anything, at least letting him know I was OK. I'm just so confused. I want nothing more than for him to make this all go away, but a bigger part of me feels that if I am not around him, Laurent won't come after Edward. I paced back and forth in the space between the bed and dresser in Jake's deceased father's room. I need to turn on my phone, but before I can do that I hear Jake's footsteps in the hallway.

"Bella, your dad's here." My heart raced. What the hell is he doing here? How did he know? Dammit!

I slowly opened the door to face the angry face of my father, but instead he pulled me tightly to him and hugged me. That is a big deal considering Charlie Swan is not so much of a hugger.

"Jesus, Bella! What were you thinking making people worry especially with everything going on with that Aro asshole!" Ah, there is the Charlie I was expecting.

"How did you find out I was here?" I asked, knowing I couldn't be upset about it, I know I should have left a note. God, why didn't I take 20 seconds to leave a note, or a text? I am an idiot!

"Your boyfriend and your friend Bree got a hold of Sam after trying to call you 50 times!" His voice got louder the more he spoke and his face was getting red.

"Oh." Was all I could say, and he ran his hands over his face.

"I was about to drive over there until one of the younger boys from the res saw me in town and mentioned seeing you in the car with Jake, who I'll talk to later, boy." He said sternly turning his gaze to Jake who looked like he might shit his pants. I had to fight really hard to hold back a laugh, knowing it was not the time to make jokes.

"So, what is going on, Bella? Why did you leave like you did?" Charlie's eyes searched mine, and now in the light of day I realize my reasons aren't going to make much sense to my dad.

"I, I honestly, oh Daddy! I was just trying to do what I thought was right" I just began to cry and grabbed onto my dad's shirt and held on for dear life.

"Shh, hon, we'll make it right. Whatever it is." Charlie spoke, but I chuckled to myself, so naïve Chief. I knew then, I was going to have to tell my dad everything.

~~OoOo~~

After telling him, and watching his face contort with anger and disgust over what Aro had done, he just sat slowly on the arm of the couch I was sitting on. Shaking his head and periodically looking at me, the same stare when I'd do something bad as a kid. That look that made me feel ashamed of myself and he didn't have to say too much, I was already chastising myself for not thinking at all about my actions.

"Bella, let the cops do their job. You are just like your mother sometimes, it's really frustrating!" he shouted the last part and then got up to walk outside, slamming the door behind him. Then I felt like shit for how I left Edward that way, didn't tell him or Bree anything, and was just gone.

"I'll be right back." I said softly to Jake who sat in the den area and ran to get my phone. I turned it on and sure enough got alerts of missed calls, new text and voicemail messages. But, I skipped all of them, and text Edward right away.

_**I am so sorry! I should have told you where I was going. I am in Forks doing my own research. I understand you are likely pretty pissed off at me, but I love you ~XO B**_

I was quite surprised to get a reply as quickly as I did, and it made me smile just for the fact that he was still speaking or texting me.

_**I love you, I too am sorry that you didn't trust me enough to share with me what you were going through. My understanding and support might have just surprised you. ~E**_

Guilt washed over me for having been so stupid and made assumptions about him, and quite frankly he should be reacting the way he should, being protective, wanting to save me from getting hurt. That is what you do for people you love, you take on their fear and pain as your own, you try to help them overcome it, and end up on the other side stronger than before. I was just too blind to see that.

_**I know I have no right to ask this, but will you, can you rather…come to Forks to help me figure this out? ~B**_

I waited for a response for what felt like an eternity, but was only about ten minutes. I didn't realize my phone beeped before I missed his call. But, a new text from Edward arrived right after the missed call.

_**Sorry, the attendant was saying to turn off cell phones. I was hoping you would ask me that so I'm already on a plane! See you soon ~E**_

I smiled stupidly at the thought of him flying here to see me, to even speak to me after I just fled like an idiot with not even a "don't worry" note left behind. I guess I have to learn that to protect people I love means communicating and sharing fears and concerns and to make plans as a team. That is what Edward and I are, or at least in my mind. I vow to never presume to know what is best for him again, and I hope he does the same.

I heard Charlie's familiar cough behind me, and I turned to face him and to finish our talk. He was not as upset now, and went back into worried dad mode, not Chief of Police mode.

"Bella, I know you think you have a responsibility to fix things, you get that from me, trying to look out for everyone. But, honestly, kid…this was a crazy idea!" He spoke to me trying to look me in the eyes, but my gaze was on the floor beneath his boots.

"I just thought maybe he'd follow me here, and I would keep him away from Edward and that he'd be on my home turf, a place I know so well and where I'd have the home court advantage I guess." I wiped away tears as I spoke as I realized how purely naïve I was thinking I was capable of trapping and taking down a dangerous criminal like Laurent Aro. I just wanted to protect the person I loved more than myself, and I wasn't thinking it through.

"Well, did you call your boyfriend? He was in quite a panic according to Sam." I smiled a tiny smile, and nodded yes.

"How did it go?" He asked leading me back into Jake's family home.

"He's on the way here, which reminds me, can he stay with us?" I looked up at my dad through my eye lashes, and he just chuckled.

"Sure, why not. You're an adult and I'm not an idiot when it comes to what happens in relationships. But, I don't need to see or hear it, OK?" and he chuckled then hugged me.

"Well, I'm going to the station, here is the key to the house, and you can use my truck to go get him at the airport." With a kiss on my cheek, Charlie was gone.

I told Jake that Edward was coming, and thanked Jake for coming to get me and bring me here to Forks and for not asking me a billion questions that I couldn't answer. Then we hugged and Jake told me he was going to go back to Seattle and he wished me luck. I followed him down the steps and I locked the door behind myself and climbed in my dad's green truck to go pick up Edward. I can't wait to show him and tell him how sorry I am for making him worry about me and about everything that has happened that I had only told my dad at this point.

While I sat in the airport baggage claim area, I sent texts to Bree and to Alice. I asked Bree to email some documents from the Aro cases to me, and then with Alice, I needed to make sure it was OK that Edward was cleared to stay here the rest of the week since we had planned to come here for Thanksgiving this week anyway. The files were being scanned for email and Alice said that was fine for Edward to be out, so he wouldn't be in trouble. Things were already much better than they were, now I just hope Edward isn't too pissed off at me.

I heard voices approach as a new plane had just landed and the passengers were coming down the escalators to the baggage claim area. I looked for him among the small group and he wasn't hard to miss. He towered above the others, his shaggy copper hair in disarray and his white ear buds hung from his ears. I walked closer toward him and he spotted me, pulling the ear buds from his ears and he reached out to lift me up by my waist into his arms.

"Please, Bella, don't ever do that shit again to me!" His voice trembled as he spoke into my ear, his face buried in my neck. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes as I felt horrible for making him worry so much about me, knowing I would have been a complete mess had he vanished on me like I did to him.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I am just so sorry." I ran my hands over the hair at his neck and just held onto him so tight, and I sobbed quietly knowing I had so much to tell him and I had to make this up to him somehow, to get him to trust me again and know I'll never do something that stupid again.

**A/N: I don't think Forks has an airport, so I took creative license to have a flight to come from Seattle to Forks. I just didn't want Edward to have to drive, that would take too long! **

**Thanks to all my readers, followers, reviewers! MUAH!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been really sick lately! **

**EPOV**

The plane landed and all I could think of was seeing her, holding her, and savoring the smell of her hair. I had been in utter panic since I awoke, and to find she had called her _**ex**_ to assist her on some suicide mission to lure a rapist into her silly trap completely pissed me off! But, more than that, I was scared. Did she not realize how terrified I was the night he took her? Coming to get her in the most crime ridden part of the city in the middle of the night?

Bella might not even realize how she tosses, turns and whimpers in her sleep. How she often spends part of the night crying against my shoulder. She doesn't remember when she wakes up and I don't bring it up either, I just hold her and love her. She says she's fine, but I know she isn't. Honestly, I'm not fine either. The woman I love is being tormented and stalked by this lowlife, I can almost imagine what he's thinking sometimes and if even one of those things came true, I don't think I could keep from tearing him apart with my bare hands.

I grabbed my jacket that was in the empty seat beside me and rose to exit the plane. The people in front of me were walking unbearably slow for my taste, but perhaps they hadn't spent hours afraid some serial rapist had managed to capture and harm someone they love, like I had. Every part of me wanted to yell at her, like a parent who warned their child not to wander off and then yells as soon as they find them, only because they were so scared, but then I saw her. So Beautiful. My Bella.

I yanked the ear buds out of my ears and pulled her into my arms, allowing her softness and warmth to envelop me. I inhaled deeply to soak in the smell of her skin, memorizing the way her body felt under my fingertips, as I fought back tears to find the words to speak.

"Please, Bella, don't ever do that shit again to me!" Her ear against my lips, and I planted soft kisses on her neck. I felt her body shake as she sobbed against me, her voice filled with regret.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I am just so sorry." She ran her fingers through my hair and clung to me like a lifeline. After a few moments, I let her body slide down mine so that her feet reached the floor.

Holding her hand, I found my suitcase on the conveyor belt and we walked silently to her car. Once inside, she leaned her head forward, resting it on the steering wheel as she cried softly.

"Edward, I…I should have told you. I never should have tried to do anything myself, or without you." She leaned over the center console and I pulled her head against my shoulder, using my other arm to rub her arms softly.

"Shh, Baby. I love you, I'm here now. We can do this together the right way if you will please let me." I kissed the crown of her head and I felt her shaking slow then stop.

"Yes, I called Bree. She's sending me files. I will call Sam to let the police do their job." Bella rose up to look at me, and I wiped her tears with my thumbs, then cupped her face in my hands.

"You don't have to do this alone. Charlie said you are not used to people wanting to be there for you, to help you, and to take care of _**you**_. But, I'm here now. You don't have to worry about that ever again, love." I pressed my lips so softly to hers, a gentle and loving kiss not driven by urgency or intense need, while that was always there too. But, this was to show her in whatever way she will let me, that I'm not going anywhere and that I love her.

~OoOo~

We pulled up in front of her father's home, and my heart caught in my throat. I had spent the last several hours in constant contact with him, bonding through our mutual fear over Bella's whereabouts. But, that doesn't mean the man is going to be thrilled to meet the man in his daughter's life in person. My throat felt dry and my palms were sweating as I gathered our bags out of the trunk.

"Are you sure I should stay here, I mean I can get a hotel room?" I offered, but Bella just smiled and covered my lips with her own.

"Edward, it will be fine. I promise. I know my dad." Then she lit up seeing her dad on the porch, and ran up to hug him tightly. I enjoyed seeing her so happy like this.

"Dad, this is Edward. Edward, Charlie." Bella motioned between us, and I reached out my hand, after wiping it along my shirt.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Swan." I noticed his mustache twitch, his lips in a tight line, and nothing like the smile he had on his face from before when he was hugging Bella.

"Chief Swan, actually." He added. I just looked at the ground, then heard him chuckle.

"Aw, I'm kidding you, son. You can call me Charlie." Then with that I was brought in for a man hug.

My eyes shot over to Bella who was wearing a smile from ear to ear, and I was very happy to be here, meeting her father, knowing she was safe, seeing this side of her life.

~OoOo~

We had a nice dinner, Bella is a fucking amazing cook. I had no idea. It was then I realized how little I knew about her outside of work and the bedroom obviously. That was going to change, starting now. She led me up to her room to get ready for bed and I was quite amazed that Charlie didn't put up a fight.

"I'm going to shower, be back soon. Just make yourself at home." Bella said, grabbing some clothes from her bag and then kissed me softly.

I listened to the sound of the water running as I admittedly snooped through her room. Staring at her old books, cd's left behind, and even some high school debate team trophies on shelves above her computer desk. I grimaced when I noticed pictures of her with a guy wondering if that was the infamous boyfriend who had been cheating on her. I had seen barely a passing glimpse of him those couple of times he had been at the bar and the night I saw he had taken her home. But, then as I looked more closely at him it all became clear.

_Leah._

I remembered when I found out my girlfriend Leah was seeing a guy behind my back, and I wanted to be pissed. I wanted to be jealous about it, since my friends said if I loved her I should be. But, that was when it hit me, I didn't really love her in that way. I cared for her, wanted her to be happy, and was mostly relieved that she found someone else to make her feel loved. I saw her once, with "Jake" and they looked very happy. He was smiling, feeding her at some college picnic in the quad and she was laughing, the way she had not laughed since we first began dating. I remember his smile, and this guy is the same guy, this is the same Jake.

Part of me is pissed. How would he dare pass up someone as amazing as Bella for anyone else? Why would he do this to her? But, then I realized how I wouldn't have Bella now were he not such an idiot to have let her slip through his fingers. But, this was certainly an odd situation to be in. Knowing that that day in the bar when Bella caught him with Leah was only one day of an almost 8 month long affair at that point. Knowing that Bella was in the dark about this guy, a childhood friend turned boyfriend could betray her like this for that long really pissed me off about this guy all while she was busting her ass in her final year of law school preparing for the BAR exam and making her dreams come true.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a small voice behind my ear, and feel hands sliding around my waist, then her head resting on my back.

"What'cha thinking, baby?" She asked, seeing me look at pictures on her mirror.

"Just looking at these pictures, wishing I had met you then. We could have been lab partners, or I would have taken you to prom." I smiled as I turned to face her. My hands sliding up her arms to her neck to raise her head so I could look in her eyes.

"I did not go to prom, I don't dance." Bella replied with a smirk.

"That's Ok, we wouldn't have had to dance, we would have snuck off to some hotel and in some cliché fashion I'd have willingly accepted the gift of your virginity." She laughed, and stood on her tip toes for her mouth to reach my lips.

"You think so, huh? You think in high school you would have been the guy I'd have given my V card too?" she challenged me with a smirk.

"Oh, Bella, baby you have no idea. I had game back in high school." I noticed her soft pale pink t-shirt and short combo she was wearing and I could see her nipples hardening beneath the thin material, meaning no bra. Nice.

"So, you had 'game'. Did you have a bunch of girls chasing after your fine ass in the hallways Mr. Cullen?" Bella then began running her hands up my shirt covered chest, and back down again to slide her soft fingers under my shirt to touch my bare skin.

"Too many to name." then she slapped my stomach.

"Kidding, baby. Seriously I was nerdy and shy, and it wasn't until college that I finally filled out more, wasn't so skinny and contacts helped." I smiled as I cupped her face to bend to kiss her.

"You though" I continued, between kisses. "Were just as beautiful then, as you are now. I'd have been utterly owned by you then."

"Like you are now?" She whispered against my lips, and I nodded.

"Yes, completely." Our kisses, got a little needier, filled with desire, but then I came down to Earth knowing I was not having sex with her like this, in this room with her dad down the hall.

"Ok, going to shower to get ready for bed." I whispered, breaking our kiss. She sighed, and closed her eyes, patting my bare stomach to let me go. Then when I returned she was fast asleep, looking so fucking beautiful curled up on her side in the bed. I snuggled in beside of her soft warmth, pulling her into my arms and was so thankful she was safe and that I was here to hold her, and take care of her, which I knew I wanted to do for as long as she would have me.

**A/N: thanks again for reading~! Sorry so long in between updates! I got good news about my health, so that took so much anxiety away and I should be able to get back on a regular update plan! Thanks for reviews and those who favorite the story, me, and follow! XOXO~! Stefanie AKA TWINMOMMIE09! **

**Please review if you can! Reviews are ALMOST as good as my very own Edward cuddling me to sleep at night! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, no matter how badly I WISH Edward owned me!**

**BPOV**

I awoke at some point during the night and feeling the soothing comfort of Edward wrapped around me and I instantly felt horrible for making him feel worried. As I stared up at the ceiling, I just felt selfish…undeserving….and…an occasional bitch. The most phenomenal man I've ever known was in my childhood bedroom after coming here for me, and he loves me and forgives me for being incredibly inconsiderate, no much worse. I don't know what good things I had done in life to deserve him, but I will try to pay it forward, somehow.

I maneuvered out of his arms to glance at the clock to see that it was after 6am. I might as well get up and get this call over with. I got up and grabbed my bag and pulled out a light grey pullover to slide over my tank top and a slid some sweatpants over my boy shorts. I then fished into my jacket to find my cell and wall charger and headed downstairs to make my promised call to Detective Sam Uley. I had to get my head on straight and stop letting myself think I was some freaking heroine from a novel that could catch the bad guy and save the day, and considering how likely it was that I would get injured or worse, get Edward hurt, I had to stop thinking that way right now.

"Detective Uley." I heard him answer on the other end and I sighed and told him my stupid ideas and he groaned as our conversation ended 40 minutes later.

"Jesus, Bella. Well, I'm glad you called actually. I was going to call you about this in the morning. We found a crime scene, but we don't have a victim. We think this is an old location…we were going to reach out to the prior victims to see if they might remember anything in more detail that we could link to their specific attacks." This news sounded positive. If they could find an actual crime scene with evidence, they would be able to tie the girl to Laurent and possibly take this to trial. Happily, a trial I wouldn't be the court appointed attorney for now that he had taken this too far and become my stalker. Bastard.

"That's good really good. I know you can't really divulge too much since I'm not on the case, but thanks for that." I replied after he made me swear to keep that private, and I was grateful to know they were making headway in the case.

"Well, text me if you find out anything else, please, Sam." I urged and I heard him chuckle through the phone.

"Bella, your dad would have my nuts on a chopping block if I didn't call him every day with updates, so one way or another you will be in the know."

Yes, Charlie is a great dad that way. He might not be overly emotional and he doesn't always express his feeling with his words. But, I know that he would make damn sure I was safe in every possible way he can…like the patrol car I see right now outside the house. Like I was born yesterday….I'm not stupid, Charlie.

I got back up to my room and Edward had rolled onto his back and his hair was in beautiful disarray with some hair lying on his forehead and when I went to wipe it away to place a soft kiss there, I heard him sigh my name. It broke my heart a little when I stopped to imagine how he must have felt to wake up and me not be there just 2 days ago now. I can't believe I had been so stupid to have not left a note, text, message, or anything.

I climbed into the bed and molded my body against him and breathed him in. I loved how I just fit against him, and how safe and beautiful I felt just by being in his arms, how even in sleep his touch was so warm and loving. I never imagined after how hurt I had been over Jake and Leah that I would have been able to find anything like this, but then again, this is so much more than my expectations.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep, but when I awoke, I felt refreshed. But, cold. The warm safety of Edward was no longer beside me, but as I jerked up I saw him sitting in a chair at the end of my bed reading a book of poetry that had been on my bookshelf.

"Hey, baby." He said softly, sitting the book down to come sit beside me on the bed. He ran his soft knuckles over my cheek and the pad of his thumb caressed my lip and instinctively I ran the tip of my tongue along my lip to moisten it.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, suddenly feeling the gravel in my voice.

"Not long, maybe half an hour. You were too beautiful and peaceful to wake." He smiled, as his hand slid along my neck into my hair, smoothing it out onto my pillow. I just smiled and leaned into his touch.

"I'm hungry. Can we go get some food?" I asked, smiling up at him and he nodded before pressing his perfect soft lips to mine for a sweet chaste kiss. I just sighed and then he stood up. He was already dressed and it amazed me how he could be sexy as hell in a suit and just as sexy in jeans and a button down navy shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. I raised up first onto my knees on the bed and kissed him once more and his fingers wound into my hair.

"Bella," he sighed against my lips that were not giving his up so easily. I wanted more.

"Shh, just kiss me." I sighed back. He gave me what I needed, running his warm tongue over mine, as my hands snaked around his waist, his other hand gently caressing my cheek.

"Come on, Bella. If we don't go now, I can't promise you'll get fed for a long while." We both chuckled and I licked my lips looking up at him through my lashes. That almost didn't sound like such a bad idea until my stomach growled to tell me otherwise.

"Ok, fine. Let's go." I allowed him to take my hand to help me up and we headed down to the kitchen to get some breakfast

After I prepared some French toast, bacon and poured some orange juice, I told Edward about my call to the Detective. We ate in a comfortable silence mixed with a few intermingled comments about how much Edward was proud that I called and had decided to stop risking my own safety and that of others by trying to run off and solve this alone. We both stood from the table to carry our plates to the sink and with my back to him, I heard him speak.

"Bella, look at me." Edward finally spoke after a long silence. I turned around and walked toward him as he wiped his mouth.

"I love you, Bella. Please promise me that no matter what else happens, you let the police handle this case." He gripped both shoulders so that he could look me in the eyes. I nodded and took my lower lip between my teeth. I just felt the soft pad of his fingers run along my chin.

"I really am sorry, I know what I did was stupid and thought I was making the right decision to keep us both safe, but know that was the farthest thing from the right decision I've ever had." As I spoke I looked away down at my hands that were folded in my lap.

"I was so angry with you. Beyond angry. But, I'm not going to hold it against you. So, let's move forward, please? Ok, baby. I love you." He whispered softly as he let his forehead lay against mine and I was lost in those green eyes as I let my eyes raise up to meet his. His hands now cupping my face, his breath warm against my lips.

I felt the sting of warm tears in my eyes as I just gripped his hands with my own as I raised my lips to find his. Pressing together, warm, tender, soft kisses. Lips parting, tongues asking for entrance, hearts beating erratically as tenderness turned to desire, turned to overwhelming all-consuming need.

My fingers now twirled around soft locks of bronze hair, pants of breath escaping my lips as my legs open for him to step in between them. His strong hands now sliding down my back, under the hem of my shirt, down into the back of my pants, and boy shirts to rub along the skin of my lower back and skimming the top of my buttocks.

"Mmm, Edward. I love you, too." I moan between kisses, wetness pooling between my legs, I can feel how hard he is against my stomach.

I remove one hand from his hair to slide down his chest, drifting lower past his stomach, then past the waistband of his pants to palm his erection through his jeans and revel in the moan that escapes his lips.

"Let's go upstairs." I managed to whisper against his lips and we kept kissing, touching, groping as we made our way up to my room, where he promptly kicked the door closed. Then once inside my room, I was free to proceed with all the hunger deep inside me. I reached out for him, jumping up to wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms wrapped around his neck. He groaned as he sat back onto the bed and could feel my hips rocking against his growing erection. My legs now open to allow my knees to be on either side of his hips. I rocked harder and faster against him in a delicious rhythm as he wound his hands into my hair as his lips and tongue teased my mouth in return.

I heard him whimper as I raised up slightly and broke contact from our kiss, but it was just to remove my shirt and then he smiled seeing my bare torso, and his hands slid up my bare stomach to knead and caress each breasts, my nipples aching with delight at his ministrations. His fingers working their magic as he flicked and pulled and touched them.

I was so close, I could feel my stomach muscles tightening and I didn't want to come without him inside me in some way. So I moved quickly to remove the barriers of clothing between us. I removed my panties, and then pushed him back down flat onto his back on my tiny bed to then undo his zipper and pull his pants down just enough to free his magnificent erection. I wrapped my hand around it at the base and stroked it a few times watching his eyes darken with lust and then I climbed back up to him and hovering above him, I used my hand to guide him into me and we both moaned at the feeling.

I knew then it wouldn't be long for either of us. I moved atop him, riding him my hands on his chest for leverage, his hands on my hips pushing me and pulling me to keep our steady rhythm, my lips barely touching his enough to taste and nip at his soft lips, to moan and whisper my love against them as he swallowed my sighs of pleasure, my moans of esctasy.

Then with 2 strong hands pulling my hips down hard against him, I came, and moaned his name, and collapsed atop him, unable to move. My hair draped over his face and my arms trembling. Edward didn't even move me he just pumped more inside me, finishing himself, throbbing and then cumming as he cursed loudly, crying out he loved me, and rubbing his hands along my ass and up my back.

I'm not sure how long we lay in the spot but I know I was content to stay like this for hours oh hell, days even without moving. Then I heard soft snoring beneath me and I smiled and finally moved my hair off his face, to see a very content looking Edward, and it warmed my heart as he had fallen asleep wrapped around me, with one of his calves, holding my leg in place and I didn't mind.

I leaned down to pull the sheet up over us and opted to rest a little while before trying to get up and get dressed. I hoped that by the time I got up later that Bree would have sent me some files to start looking at so that I could find out more about the other victims to learn more about why they wouldn't come forward to testify and if they did now, would it be enough to help put that fucker Laurent Aro away for a really long time.

**A/N: Thanks guys for those who have stuck around! Been having trouble writing lately! Feeling writer's block like you wouldn't believe! Plus had to get new laptop since my kids have taken over my pc for their games…such is life. **

**Review please! It helps me not feel like I'm a terrible writer and that I should just give up! Thank you to the reviews as they honestly do make me want to try harder and make this a good story that people enjoy. I love writing for fun, and I am glad others of you are enjoying it too!**

**Love, Stefanie AKA Twinmommie (twinmommie09 on twitter) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

BPOV

I sat up and glanced over at the clock. I had only napped for about an hour, which wasn't bad. I heard the slow, steady breathing of Edward beside me and so I left him sleeping, after first placing a kiss on his soft pillowy lips. Then I grabbed my t-shirt and on went to the bathroom to wash up a little before putting on some clean panties and shorts.

I sat at my desk, powering up my laptop to see if Bree managed to get those files over to me. As I opened my email, I was glad to see she had managed to get me all the files I had asked for on the victims. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Irina Denali, and Emily Wolfe. I began reading over them one at a time and heard Edward stir behind me.

"What are you doing, baby?" Came his voice behind me from the bed.

"Reading the files on the victims, and no, I'm not getting involved without the cops. Just reading." I clarified.

"Good, do you need me to do anything to help out? I have my laptop too if you want to forward me the next file?" I heard him pull on his boxers and then felt his lips on my neck and his hands rub along my arms.

"Yes actually, that would be great." I replied and sent him the next file, and swatted playfully at his backside as he walked toward the bathroom to clean himself up before changing into cleaner clothes himself.

He sat on the chair in the corner of my room with the laptop in his lap and began reading the file on Lauren Mallory and scribbling away on a legal pad the same as I was making notes of anything significant we thought might be useful to help later to compare notes.

Finally after we read those two files all the way through in virtual silence, we both were starting to hear stomachs growling from hunger.

"Ok, we need to grab some food or I can't…go…on…" I said grabbing my stomach in an attempt at making light of the situation. Edward just smiled and hoisted me up in his arms.

"Ok, let's go get you something to eat STAT. I'd hate to have come all this way to lose you like this!" he said dramatically. I know it was just to lighten the mood as we have been through so much and it had been feeling pretty heavy lately.

As we ate at the diner, we talked about my time growing up here as a kid, then returning here for part of my teen years to live with Charlie. We talked about the very boring town of Forks and the super exciting, please insert sarcasm here, town of Port Angeles in comparison.

"Maybe you can show me around before we go back to Seattle?" he asked me as we headed back out to his car.

"Sure, there are a few shops, a decent book store where I spent most of my time." Our fingers intertwined and it felt really comforting, yet nostalgic to be here in Forks, where I had spent my teen years, dreaming of boyfriends and romance, and I finally had it.

"Want to look at our notes thus far when we get back or take a movie break?" Edward asked as he spun me into his arms, to press me against the car door, and I did feel like a giddy teenager, looking around to make sure no one was watching that would tell my dad. _You're an adult now, Bella!_ I told myself as I raised up on my tip toes to kiss him softly.

"I think I want to keep looking at the files while I'm still awake enough to get it over with, if that's alright with you?" and of course Edward just nodded.

"Sure, Bella. That's fine with me." Then we got in the car and went back to my house to find the Chief pulling in as well, and I noticed our friendly patrol car tailing just close enough for me to notice. At least I know we're safe, I guess.

We walked inside and I didn't immediately see my dad, so I yelled for him.

"Dad, we're back, we were at the diner having dinner." Like you didn't know already, I wanted to add. He came out of the dimly lit den and motioned for me and Edward to follow him, his face grim.

"What is it dad? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice only one level from full blow panic.

"Bells, I need you to sit down." I saw Edward was sitting down on the couch and I was hovering just above him, not wanting to sit, and my hands were clenched in fists at my side. Edward grabbed my hand closest to him to pull me to sit beside him on the couch, and pulled me near him.

"Dad, answer me." I said, my tone more icy than before. I felt panic level rising as my heart was beginning to pound harder in my chest.

"Bella, Sam called me an hour ago. They had a tail on him, they were trying to follow him and he went to his storage unit, it was very close to your place Bella. Like literally walking distance from your place." Then he paused, rubbing his hands over his face, and mustache.

"He had been stealing things from your place, like from your trash, inside your apartment, even hairs, that matched hairs that are consistent with shed hairs that would be found say on the floor, on a coat, shirt etc. as they would fall off of your head." I didn't feel myself breathing at that point. I just felt myself shaking. I only felt myself grounded my one warm hand that was holding my right hand, everything else around me felt ice cold.

"Bella? Say something, please." Edward asked, rubbing his hands along my back and arms. I just stared at him. I felt my chin trembling and I knew my eyes were going to soon shed tears, but I couldn't think of any words to say. This was crazy, why in the world was this happening, why to me. What had I done to be in this psycho's crosshairs?

"Did they catch him, Chief Swan?" I heard Edward ask. All I could do was just sit and listen to them speak.

"No, they got a search warrant after they followed him there and since they had found the other crime scene and that is how they matched up the items. They did some preliminary testing and then further testing and then went to Bella's apartment and saw old pictures with items in them that matched items that were now missing, but were found in the storage facility."

I sat silently. I had wondered sometimes about little things, a decorative knick knack that went missing that I thought maybe was broken, or maybe I moved it during cleaning. I was so busy with work sometimes I didn't even notice sometimes and so there might be things that I didn't even notice had been missing yet.

"Were there other things there…or were they all from Bella's?" Edward asked and my father just shook his head.

"More things, lots of things. I'm sure they were from other victims, maybe even more than just the ones the cops there know about. They are looking into more rapes that were reported with no suspect ever determined. To see if they match Aro, and hopefully they will come up with something. But, the good news is this is helping them build a case. But, they want it to be strong. They don't want him to get out in 5-10 years, they want him away for 25 to life." My dad said and I finally nodded, and then I just whispered as I found my voice.

"Excuse me." I spoke and stood to run upstairs to go to the bathroom and began to throw up into the toilet. I heard the steps creaking as someone ran up them quickly to bust through the door behind me.

"Baby, I'm here." Edward held my hair behind my head and rubbed my back as I threw up repeatedly, barely able to even voice my need for him to go and to not see me this way.

"Bella, I love you. I am here for you at your best, your worst, I don't care about you throwing up." He grabbed a washcloth off the top rack of the shelf and ran cool water over it to run it over my face as the vomiting subsided. I just sobbed as I clung to him, trembling in his arms, as he rubbed my hair.

"I love you, too." I then felt him carry me, and he put me into my bed and he covered me up. Then kissed me softly on my forehead and he turned off my lamp and I saw him take his laptop downstairs and the notes we had both made, no doubt he was going to do more work while he let me rest.

**A/N: Please review! I feel the story will be wrapping up soon in maybe 5-7 more chapters! I am so thankful for everyone who is reading and has reviewed and made this story a fave and who is following me and the story! I can't even express how great that feels! Love ya guys! Thanks again!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

EPOV

After I kissed Bella softly, I went downstairs, determined to stay awake to go over each case, line by line. I wasn't going to miss anything, even if I didn't sleep at all, until they caught Aro and the vengeful side of me hoped that he was stupid enough to force the police to have to shoot to kill.

"Hey, Son, you want some coffee?" I heard the gruff voice of the Chief behind me.

"Um, yeah, actually." I replied, rubbing my hands over my face hoping to wake up a little more.

I had been looking at the files for at least 2 hours without taking a break. I am glad he stopped me because I need to go up to check on Bella soon. He handed me the old fashioned green coffee cup and some cream and sugar which I shook off.

"Black is fine, thank you, sir." I forced a thin smile on my lips and we sat in silence, until finally he cleared his throat to speak.

"Edward, I am glad she has you. I know we didn't meet under the best, circumstances, but I can see you are in love with my little girl." I nodded and smiled sincerely.

"Yes sir, more than she knows." Charlie Swan's mustache curled up slightly in a faint smile, as I lifted my cup to my lips. But, before I could take another sip, I heard Bella's loud scream coming from her bedroom upstairs.

I wasn't even thinking, I just let the cup fall from my fingers, mess be damned and I ran up the stairs. A fine sheen of sweat covered her forehead, her dark hair matted to her cheeks as the sheets were twisted around her tiny frame.

"Bella, baby! It's me, you're ok now. It's just a dream, I've got you." I felt her nails digging into my arms, before finally gripping my shirt and then wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

"Edward, oh my God, why is this happening to me?" she sobbed into my shoulder and I could feel her body trembling against my chest. I felt so small and fucking helpless that I can't do anything to make this end. I wish I had the power to catch him and make him pay for what he's done to all the women he's hurt and for how he's scared Bella.

"I don't know, baby. But, I'm not going to let him hurt you." I whispered as I rubbed her hair, smoothing it away from her face, before pulling her back to look into those deep chocolate eyes of hers.

"I love you so much, Bella. I promise, I will not let anything or anyone hurt you." Then she smiled at me, her lips barely touching mine.

"Edward, I love you, my God. So much." Her soft lips pressed against mine, and as we kissed with more urgency, I felt her pull me down by my neck. Her legs parting slightly, beckoning me closer to her center, but then closed quickly when we both were startled by the clearing of her father's throat from the door way.

"You Ok, Bells?" I couldn't help but smirk at her swollen lips, as she turned to see her father standing in the hallway.

"Yeah, just nightmares you know?" she said, running her fingers through her dark, still messy hair. It was still beautiful to me however.

"Well, I have to go check on a call about a call about some kids hanging out at the football field. Might be smoking pot and drinking. Be back in a little while." He walked in to Bella's room just a few steps to kiss her forehead and gave a friendly pat to my shoulder before we heard him leave out the front door.

"Come to bed, please. I need you." Bella whispered, once we heard his car pulling away. Her hand slid up the front of my chest, over my shoulder blade, and ran along my back. I knew before even meeting her gaze, with her dark brown eyes begging silently for me, that I wasn't going to be able to say no.

I slipped out of my shirt and pants, leaving on some boxers and I slid in to her small bed to pull her body beside me. As Bella turned to face me, I just held her tight against my chest, my chin atop her head, breathing her in, the smell of her hair, the feel of her tucked up tightly against me.

"Bella, when we get back to Seattle…how would… I mean would it be too soon if we…" and I got really tongue tied of all the sudden.

"Mmm, what, Edward?" I heard from below my chin, as she began to kiss along my neck and over my Adam's apple. Her soft lips felt so warm against my skin, her tongue licking and teasing me as her hand became more distracting making its path along the hair at the top of my neck sending chills down my spine before fully winding up into my hair and tugging gently as she pulled me closer. Then she raised back from against my neck to kiss along my jaw and the side of my mouth as I tried to continue to speak.

"Bella…" I groaned as I ran my fingers over her lower back, down to her upper thighs, pulling one of her legs up and over my hips, pressing myself further into her. Finally, as her hips began to grind into me and I could feel her warmth against me, I just blurted it out.

"Bella move in with me." Then I held my breath as all movement stopped.

BPOV

I heard it, and couldn't move. I couldn't breathe or think. I could only feel love and happiness, and before I knew it I was crying again. Tears slowly slid down my cheeks and I buried my face again in his shoulder.

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry! It's too soon for you, I didn't mean to push. Please don't cry." He soothed and ran his hands along my back as he tried to pull back from me.

"Edward, don't be an idiot! I'm crying because I am happy!" I said between my falling tears. I practically climbed over onto him, and he held onto me so tight.

"Oh, thank God." He whispered as he wrapped me in his arms.

Placing tiny kisses along his jaw and running my fingers through his silky hair at the nape of his neck, I whispered against his skin.

"My silly, beautiful, man. There is no place else I'd rather be than with you." Then he chuckled softly before laying me back onto the tiny bed.

"So, where were we again? I think we were doing this…" he said softly as he lowered his head to kiss along my neck, behind my ear and left a heated, moist trail of kisses down to the top of my shirt.

I could only manage to sigh as he slid my shirt up, and I raised my body off the bed enough to remove it. Whispers along the tops of breasts of my beauty, as his hands cupped and kneaded my pebbling flesh beneath the fabric of my bra, before it soon made its way to the floor.

Warm skin sliding together, lips, and fingertips causing us to come undone in the moonlight of my childhood room. It felt a little surreal, but perfect to be with Edward, knowing that now we would be spending many nights just like this in _our _place together now. I knew with everything going on, things were far from perfect. But, this love with Edward, knowing he is here for me through all this chaos makes all the bad fade into oblivion when he's holding me.

"I love you." I whispered against his chest beneath my cheek, the thudding of his heart grounding me, comforting me. His hands rubbed along my skin, still covered with a sheen of sweat from our lovemaking.

"I love you, Bella. Always." I closed my eyes, and knew that things were going to be OK, somehow.

**A/N: Ok, there are not enough words to say how sorry I am for failing to update sooner! RL, hospitals, sick kids, exes, and my own new green eyed sex God of my own…have been a big distraction. Plus major writer's block! I am sooo sorry! I will try to get back on target and get this story wrapped up very soon! Thank you to anyone still around reading this **** MUAH! **


End file.
